¡OMG! Embarazado
by KagomeKrizZ
Summary: Una noticia... realmente inesperada ¿será capaz la llegada de un bebé poner patas arriba a la organización Akatsuki?
1. Primer Mes

Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… Sasori pertenece a Deidara y viceversa… aunque… tengo un peluchito de Sasori!! Y el me pertenece abraza su peluchito Mmm… me pregunto si Kishimoto-Sensei podría venir a reclamármelo… ¿Podría acusarlo de robo? ¬¬ Mmm…. Y luego decirle que retirare los cargos solo si me da los derechos de los Akatsukis?? Mmm… bien mientras yo pienso eso ustedes lean el fic…

Advertencia: Este fic es Yaoi asi que si no te gusta el Yaoi…  
Hidan: Racista de mierda!!  
¬o¬ etto… gracias Hidan pero iva a decir que no lo leyeran… no pago Psicólogo u.ù  
También es un fic de humor así que por ende carece de lógica empezando con el embarazo… así que si eres una persona racional, ¿Cómo demonios te metiste aquí? Para empezar Naruto siempre ha sido una serie sin lógica xD.

N/A: Bien este fic es solo un desesperado intento de saber que pasaría con Dei embarazado w Tu tienes la culpa de mi demencia (inspiración) Saso-chan publícalo pronto xD!! Bueno así es la idea original no me pertenece (aunque antes lo había pensado, no se me había ocurrido hacer un fic) la idea original es de Saso-chan quien ha tenido muchas otras grandiosas ideas \o/ Desde ponerle una hermana a Sasori hasta ponerlo como Uke! Nunca olvidaremos eso Sasori! Sasori pone una bolsa en su cabeza. También gracias a mis hermanos Otouto Kaku y Otouto Kisa :D gracias a sus ganas de escuchar ficz antes de dormir y también a su aportación de ideas este fic jamás hubiera salido a la luz Arigatou!! Bueno sin mas.. El Fic!!

* * *

**¡OMG! Embarazado**

Se encontraban todos los Akatsukis Reunidos, en lo que se podría decir la sala, era un cuarto espacioso que contaba con sillones de muy buena calidad; robados tal vez, por que comprados ¡Nunca!. Una televisión y una pequeña mesa en el centro donde tenían, algunas botanas y refrescos. Itachi, Hidan, Kisame y Kakuzu se encontraban sentados en el sillón mas grande, observando la pantalla sin perder detalle de las actuaciones que los estudiantes de la "Academia" presentaban para agradar a los jueces. Pein y Konan estaban sentados en el sofá de tamaño intermedio y en el de más pequeña extensión se encontraba Sasori leyendo el periódico. Zetsu se encontraba en una esquina de la amplia sala, inmóvil, de hecho parecía una planta decorativa y Tobi se hallaba mirándolo, como si se tratara de la cosa mas entretenida del mundo. Pronto Deidara entro y miro a todos, ninguno de sus compañeros le presto atención. Deidara hizo el ademan de ir hacia los muchachos, pero al dar algunos pocos pasos se detuvo y reconsidero su acción, llevo una de sus manos a su boca y comenzó a morderse las uñas en señal de preocupación. Dio tres pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo.

¡_Oh! ¡Deidara-Sempai! ¿A que esta jugando? ¿Puedo jugar yo también? Tobi será un buen chico._- El enmascarado se levanto rápidamente y acerco a Deidara comenzando a imitar sus movimientos.

_Deidara desde cuando estas ahí.-_ Dijo Sasori, bajando el periódico y fijando su vista en su rubio compañero. Ante tal comentario, todos voltearon a ver a Deidara, nadie había notado su presencia hasta que el pelirrojo lo había mencionado.

_Bueno… yo… chicos… tengo que decirles algo un.-_ Dirigió sus azuladas orbes al suelo, con una mirada llena de preocupación y miedo, jugueteo un poco con sus dedos.

Todos fijaron su atención en Deidara, parecía ser algo muy serio por la actitud del ojiazul, Sasori cambio su ceño serio a uno de total desconcierto. Su compañero nunca actuaba de esa forma tan nerviosa. Todo quedo en silencio hasta que…

"_¡No te pierdas! Pobre Rico Pobre_"

_¡Oh! ¡La novela!.-_ Grito Itachi entusiasmado fijando su atención en el comercial que anunciaba su novela favorita.

_Oh disculpa._- Dijo Hidan con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota resbalando por su cabeza. Tomo el control de la televisión, oprimiendo un botón con la palabra "Mute" impresa, y al instante la televisión careció de todo sonido.-_Ahora si Rubia continua_.-

Deidara tomo aire y lo retuvo, seguía con su mirada puesta en el suelo y el jugueteo con sus dedos no cesaba. Podía sentir la mirada interrogante de todos sobre el… Por fin soltó el aire y decidió encararlos a todos.- _Chicos… yo… Estoy Embarazado… un…-_

_¡¿NANI?!.-_ Fue lo que todos exclamaron al unisón, los ojos abiertos como platos al igual que sus bocas y sus caras con la expresión" WTF!" Imprenta en ellas, muchos voltearon a verse. Pronto entre la sorpresa y el silencio se escucho un "Plop" y todos dirigieron sus vistas al causante del ruido… Sasori había caído desmayado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraban todos rodeando el cuerpo de Sasori atentos a los movimientos del inconsciente pelirrojo, todos enviaban miradas furtivas a Deidara, quien había dicho que dejaran el tema de su "domingo 7" hasta que el, por decir asi, "afortunado (y sorprendido) Padre" despertara. Unos movimientos leves hicieron que el rubio se acercara al cuerpo de Sasori para apreciar como unos ojos miel comenzaban a abrirse, Sasori había despertado…

_¡Danna! Estas bien que alivio un_.- exclamo el Rubio de alegría al ver que su compañero despertaba.

_Oh_.- exclamo Sasori en gesto de molestia y llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza para dirigir su mirada a Deidara.- _Deidara eres tu…-_ luego se dio cuenta de que todos se encontraban observándolo.-_Acabo de tener un terrible sueño donde decías que estabas embarazado…_

El rubio emitió una carcajada_.- jajajajaaa… no fue un sueño Danna… un…_

_No podrías seguirme el juego por un momento.-_le amenazo Sasori… y luego volvió a caer desmayado en el sofá. Konan comenzó a soplarlo con un abanico como minutos antes lo había estado haciendo.

_Bueno creo que ya esperamos a pinocho demasiado_.- Dijo Kisame y haciendo una gárgara, le lanzo un escupitajo de "agua" a Sasori en la cara

_¡WTF! ¡¡Auxilio la ballena nos va a tragar!!.-_ fue el grito que dejo salir Sasori al ser despertado de tan "linda" manera, se llevo una mano a la cara y descubrió que estaba mojada, se limpio.-_Por favor díganme que era agua.-_

_¡No coño era saliva de Tiburón! Ahora ya dejen sus estupideces y es mejor que la rubia comience a hablar del paquetito con que nos acaba de salir_.- Grito Hidan ya hastiado

Todos dirigieron su mirada a Deidara, quien solo atino a poner su cara en blanco ya que todos lo estaban mirando esperando por respuestas.

_Deidara diles a todos que es una de tus bromas es imposible que estés embarazado realmente.-_ Decía Sasori con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza y tratando que todos le dieran menos importancia al tema.

_¡Hay! Danna lo dices como si tú no hubieras sabido que podía quedar embarazado un.-_ expreso tristemente el ojiazul viendo como su compañero negaba a su bebe.

_Deidara… ¿enserio quieres que te diga que esta mal en esa oración? ¡Yo no sabia que podías quedar embarazado! Somos hombres y los hombres no quedan embarazados ¿verdad Itachi?._- el pelirrojo dirigió su vista al Uchiha esperando que le apoyara en su comentario.

_No se, a estas alturas ya ni se en que creer.-_ dijo el pelinegro dirigiendo su vista a otra parte.

¡_Bola de incoherentes! Este fic ni siquiera tiene lógica_ (Kr!zZ: ¡Oye!) _¡todos están locos!.-_ grito el pelirrojo llevando sus dos manos a la cabeza_.- ¡yo soy el único coherente aquí!.-_ Sasori estaba enloqueciendo.- _Demonios donde esta la mancha rosada que venga a matarme, ¡mi abuela! Llamare a Chiyo-basama prefiero morir antes de seguir en esta serie sin sentido, ¡No! ¡Aléjense todos! ¡Me voy a matar!.-_ y dicho esto saco un arma oculta en su brazo, una cuchilla y la posiciono en acción de atravesarse su cilíndrico corazón…

_¡¡WTF!! ¡¡Espera Danna déjame explicarte un!!.-_ grito Deidara deteniendo a Sasori en lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Todos quedaron en silencio y dirigieron su vista a Deidara. Este por su parte tomo aire y con actitud decidida comenzó a explicar.

_Hace ya varias décadas en la aldea de Iwa hubo una gran matanza para los que tenían el Kekken genkai, nuestro clan fue perseguido y masacrado hasta casi la extinción, entonces los pocos sobrevivientes, juraron restablecer el clan, sin embargo no había mujeres entre ellos. Así que conjuraron un jutsu prohibido con el cual unos pocos hombres tenían la habilidad de procrear como las mujeres, sin embargo este jutsu no tiene un limite de tiempo definido, es decir, cuando nuestro clan ya no corría ningún peligro, aun así seguían habiendo hombres con esa habilidad especial, son muy pocos, ha pasado casi al olvido. También esa técnica tiene otro efecto secundario, los hombres con aquella habilidad tienden a tener un aspecto…. femenino un.-_ Deidara finalizo su explicación con una sonrisa.

Hubo silencio entre los receptores, muchos no sabían que decir, parecían no procesar la información que se les había proporcionado. Sasori se le quedo observando con su mirada desencajada y agrego.- _Cállenlo antes de que lo que esta diciendo me parezca lógico_.- Seguido de esto golpeo su cara contra la mesita que se encontraba al frente suyo.

_Espera estas diciendo que tu eres uno de los pocos que poseen esa habilidad_.- dijo Konan señalando al rubio, al fin habiendo captado la realidad de la situación.

_Así es.-_ puntualizo Deidara

_¿Y por que no me dijiste nada Dei?_.- lloriqueo Sasori

_Es que se me olvido… y nunca preguntaste Danna.-_

Los minutos en silencio transcurrían, Deidara mostraba en su fino rostro una amplia y pura sonrisa, a simple vista se podía apreciar que estaba tan feliz y ansioso por tener ese tierno bebe en sus brazos, ansiando el nacimiento de este pequeño y que los próximos ocho meses serian de total ternura y cariño. Y entonces Sasori pensó que no había visto un gesto tan puro y bello de su ojiazul en tanto tiempo, sin poder responder ni siquiera con una pequeña mueca de felicidad, en su cabeza aun se formaban demasiadas preguntas con respecto a esa gran noticia que lo tomo de sorpresa…

¡_Ni hablar!._- Esa frase saco a todos de sus propios pensamientos, Deidara giro su vista al dueño de esa voz y lo miro con un gesto interrogativo.- _Ese bebe no será mas que una perdida económica!, por no mencionar que de tiempo y esfuerzo también, ya tenemos suficiente con sobrevivir nosotros, como para convertirnos en niñeras y gastar en biberones o pañales, así que… Deidara es mejor que vayas viendo como deshacerte de ese paquetito pronto.-_ Exclamo en posición autoritaria el avaro tesorero de Akatsuki.

_¡Es verdad! Yo no voy a hacer de una puta niñera, ni aguantar lloriqueos o pañales sucios.-_ Dijo cruelmente el Peliplateado

_Los bebes, son tiernos y jugosos aperitivos.-_ Agrego con voz tenebrosa la planta bipolar abriendo sus Venus y dejando ver un destello maligno en sus dorados ojos. Ante tal comentario Deidara se encogió, con un gran temor plasmado en su rostro y llevo una de sus manos a su aun plano vientre. Sasori solo observo en silencio la acción del rubio, pudiendo apreciar en su rostro un profundo miedo.

_Así que es mejor que vayas pensando como te desharás de ese paquete Deidara, por que aquí nadie aceptara ese terrible error que llevas dentro.- _Vocifero agresivamente Kisame…

_No…-_ fue débilmente lo que dijo Deidara, llevando sus dos manos a su cabeza para cubrir sus oídos, la manera en que habían llamado a su bebe "error" había sido desalmada ese pequeño no era un error, era producto del gran amor que sentía por el pelirrojo, volteo su cristalina vista a Sasori buscando en él, alguna frase de apoyo, pero perdió toda esperanza al ver que el pelirrojo ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada y se mantenía en silencio. Eso lo destrozo, se sentía indefenso y solo ante los comentarios tan crueles que sus compañeros le arrojaban, se encogió mas aun y lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, hasta hace unos instantes la noticia del pequeñito que llegaría le resultaba el momento mas feliz de su vida… pero esa felicidad fue efímera… por primera vez en su vida maldijo su arte…

_No tengo tu Jodido tiempo lo hare yo mismo_.- Hidan, blandió con fuerza su guadaña, y se dirigió hacia el abatido rubio. Deidara no tuvo mas que observar con terror como el peliblanco se acercaba a el con su inmensa guadaña, y deseo morir al lado de su bebe.

_No…_- Sasori emito un pequeño sonido que fue casi inaudible, pero al ver como el religioso se acercaba a Deidara, la desesperación se apodero de el.- ¡_NO_!.- grito y se posiciono frente al rubio, con sus brazos extendidos, para defenderlo.- _No te atrevas a tocarlos, ni a el ni a mi hijo, o te arrepentirás_.- vocifero autoritariamente el Akasuna. Deidara, alzo su vista y le sorprendió la acción del pelirrojo.

_Danna un..._- Dijo en un susurro Deidara, sintió un gran alivio, una sensación de protección lo invadió.

_Hazte a un lado Marioneta ¡¿o quieres que los corte a los tres juntos?!.-_ Dijo ya fastidiado el Jashinista

_¡Alto!.-_ Exclamo Konan haciendo que todos le prestaran atención…

* * *

Bien aquí el primer capitulo Humor/Drama K3 ¿que les ha parecido? Incoherente, raro, extraño, horrible D, tierno :D, ¿Sinónimos?, es la primera historia larga que me animo a escribir. Dejen Reviews por fis ¿le continuo? Este pequeño fic tiene propaganda en Youtube! visiten mi Channel! KagomeShinigami  
Un beso, ¡cuidaros! Sayonara


	2. Segundo mes

_Siento la demora en actualizar D: la escuela ya saben…_

_Disclamer:__ No homofóbicos ni personas coherentes. Leo lemon, adoro el lemon pero no escribo lemon (aun) siento si ilusiono a alguien D:_

* * *

_**Segundo mes: Síntomas**_

_¡Hidan como te atreves! Eres un desalmado, no entiendes el significado de una vida._- Regaño la peliazul, posando una mano en la espalda de Deidara, para darle a entender que estaba de su parte.

_No me jodas Konan, he matado a miles de personas en mi vida, si me hubiera importado el sufrimiento o dolor de cada una de ellas me hubiera cambiado de religión hace mucho tiempo, ¡ahora hazte a un lado!.- _Dijo el Peliblanco volviendo a tomar con fuerza su guadaña, y alzándola en amenaza hacia la peliazul.

…_- _Konan dirigió su autoritaria mirada hacia Pein, quien se había quedado observando con disgusto cada una de las acciones de los miembros. El pelinaranja dio un suspiro y sabia que era hora de poner orden, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar junto a Konan, Sasori y Deidara.

_No habrá muertes innecesarias en mi organización, someteremos esto a una votación.- _dio una pausa antes de continuar_.- Y quiero que cualquier decisión que se tome se acate sin titubeos.-_ dirigió su vista a Sasori y Deidara, dándoles a entender que estaba de su lado pero que si la decisión simplemente no era la esperada, tendrían que aceptar las consecuencias_.- ¡Escucharon!.- esta ves fue a los cuatro ninjas que habían comenzado con el alboroto.- bien… ¿quienes están en contra del nacimiento del bebe?.-_

_Nosotros._- Exclamaron al unisón con su mano en alto los cuatro shinobis que se encontraban al frente.

_Ahora los que están a favor.- _

_No dejaremos que nos arrebaten a nuestro bebe.-_ Dijo el Pelirrojo decidido, posicionando sus manos sobre los hombros de Deidara.

_Yo estoy con ellos.- _exclamo Konan acercándose a los padres

_Tobi no entiende lo que pasa pero si Deidara-sempai es feliz entonces Tobi esta del lado de Sempai ¡Tobi es un buen chico!.-_

_Cuatro en pro y cuatro en contra, no puedo votar por ser el líder, Itachi! Tu eres el único que falta cual es tu voto.-_

_Digo que me da igual…- _se levanto el pelinegro pero antes de salir de la sala se detuvo y soltó.-_aunque me gustaría ver hasta donde pueden aguantar los "afortunados padres"… votare por el nacimiento del Bebe.- _dijo sarcásticamente y salió de la habitación.

Deidara miro con algo de rabia como el Uchiha se iba y decía esa frase en un tono de burla, pero al menos estaba agradecido, por ese simple voto su bebe estaba a salvo, relajo su tensado cuerpo y suspiro en alivio. Volteo a ver a Sasori y le dio una pequeña sonrisa de alegría.

Sasori se la devolvió de igual manera, ahora estaba seguro, quería a ese bebe y esta vez nada le iba a quitar a su única familia… nada…

Los cuatro derrotados, suspiraron en resignación y con uno que otro gesto de molestia, se dispusieron a salir de la sala, sin embargo antes de irse Hidan vocifero una ultima advertencia.- _Escuchen, cuando ese bebé llegue… mas os vale que lo cuiden bien… por que a Jashin-sama les gustan las victimas tiernas e inocentes como sacrificio.- _y sin mas salió de la habitación dejando a unos padres muy serios ante tal comentario, y mentalmente jurando proteger a su pequeño.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Después del pequeño disturbio que hubo en la sala, Deidara y Sasori se dispusieron a irse a su habitación, entraron; era un cuarto espacioso con una pequeña lámpara sobre el tocador que iluminaba el lugar, la cama que compartía con el rubio era amplia de tamaño matrimonial una colcha de color rojo la cubría, Sasori se dirigió hasta ella y se dejo caer de espaldas con la vista posada en el techo, aun asimilando lo que había pasado hace unos momentos. Deidara por su parte entro directo al ropero busco ropa y su toalla._

_Danna tomare una ducha un_.- le sonrió a Sasori, pero noto que este se encontraba serio con su vista posada en el amplio techo, sin prestarle atención a nada, se dirigió a el y sentó aun lado del pelirrojo, este seguía sin percatarse de su presencia_.-Se que fue una noticia muy repentina, pero tenias que saberlo un._- dijo posando un dulce beso en la mejilla del ojimiel. Esto tomo por sorpresa al pelirrojo y dirigió su vista hacia el rubio, incorporándose en la cama y posando una de sus manos en la mejilla de Deidara.- _Aun no puedo asimilarlo, pero créeme Deidara estoy muy feliz por esto_.- dicho esto junto sus labios con los de Deidara, brindándose un casto beso. El rubio fue el primero en cortarlo, Sasori emitió un gemido de molestia por la acción del rubio.

_Danna debo ir a ducharme un_.- Le sonrió poniendo un dedo en los labios del mayor, volvió a juntar sus labios con el Akasuna, esta vez en uno fugaz, se levanto y fue directo a la ducha que se encontraba en esa misma habitación. Sasori lo observo hasta que el rubio desapareció tras la puerta del baño. Entonces volvió a recostarse en la cama, otra vez con la mirada fija en el techo.

_Así que un bebe….- _susurro el pelirrojo y cerro sus ojos para aventurarse en el futuro e imaginar como serian desde ahora las cosas.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

El rubio lleno la bañera con agua caliente listo para consentir su cuerpo como siempre lo hacia, entro en la tina y de inmediato sus tensados músculos comenzaron a relajarse, se sumergió una vez y dejo que el agua le resbalara por su dorado cabello. Tomo el shampoo y lo unto en su deslumbrante cabellera dando masajes tal y como siempre lo hacia, por eso su cabello siempre estaba tan sedoso y brillante, justo como a su Danna le gustaba, acariciándolo todas las noches. Escucho un ruido, pero de inmediato volvió a lo que hacia, seguro Sasori había tropezado por la forma tan distraída en la que estaba actuando desde que se entero sobre la noticia del embarazo, sonrió para si mismo, el pelirrojo parecía un niño perdido al que le acaban de explicar ¿como nacen los bebes?.

Bien había terminado de jabonar su cabello ahora lo siguiente era el resto de su cuerpo, intento lavar un poco su cara para quitar el jabón que yacía sobre su rostro, entonces sintió unos diestros brazos en su espalda, se tenso y ruborizo, podría reconocer esas caricias donde fuera que sea, ladeo un poco su rostro para comprobar lo que de antemano ya sospechaba…

_Danna…- _susurro al ver al pelirrojo detrás de el, tallando su espalda con mucho cuidado.

_Siento la manera tan distraída en la que actúo._- dijo el ojimiel encontrándose con la mirada de Deidara, mientras jabonaba la espalda del rubio.

_Me resulta gracioso, pero comprendo todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza Danna, lo mismo paso cuando me entere de que mi tío estaba embarazado un.- _Deidara emitió una pequeña carcajada al recordar su infancia.

_¿Esto ya había pasado en tu familia?.- _expreso el pelirrojo ante el comentario de su koi

_Es parte de nuestro clan, yo era aun un crio cuando mi primo nació, fue tan graciosa mi reacción… "Se equivoco la cigüeña" esa frase me costo una semana de castigo.- _carcajeo el rubio por lo bajo.-_bien al menos mi tío me amenazo con que eso me pasaría algún día, no sabe cuanta razón tenia un.- _termino dulcemente el ojiazul, posando una de sus manos en la de su Danna y la otra en su vientre. Sasori sonrió ante el comentario del menor y unió sus labios nuevamente con el. Entre besos y salpicaduras terminaron el baño.

El primero en salir fue Sasori, quien cogió una toalla para secar su mojado cabello, ¡vaya!, su rubio si que era travieso a la hora del baño, coloco la toalla sobre su cuello y se dejo caer en la cama, se preguntaba si el bebé seria igual de travieso que el rubio o si heredaría esa dulce sonrisa que tanto le encantaba. Se quedo pensando en ello hasta que escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, dirigió su mirada allí, y aprecio como su compañero salía acompañado de una nube de vapor.

"_Que podría decirte…  
en el corto tiempo…  
en el que se vive una ilusión…"_

Deidara llevaba una toalla cubriendo su cintura, otra más con la que secaba su dorado cabello. Su pecho descubierto por el que resbalaban traviesas gotas de agua fue el punto de observación del pelirrojo, quien posteriormente poso su mirada en el vientre del rubio, aun le parecía algo tan imposible todo lo que estaba sucediendo, su facciones mostraban una cálida y tierna contemplación.

"_Que podría dejarte…  
Tan pegado al alma…  
que se quede allí en tu corazón…"_

Deidara se dirigió hacia el tocador donde minutos antes había posado su pijama, termino de secar su mojado cuerpo, y se coloco su ropa para dormir, durante todo ese tiempo el pelirrojo no le quito la mirada de encima, un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas, pero lo dejo estar, después de todo no era la primera vez que se encontraba así frente a Sasori, se sentó frente al tocador y comenzó a desenredar su dorado cabello, cuando hubo terminado dejo el cepillo en su lugar y se percato de que el pelirrojo seguía escrutándolo con la mirada, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

"_yo no pretendo enseñarte…  
Lo que es el mundo me falta también…."_

_Danna en que tanto piensas un_.-dijo divertido y se levanto para dirigirse hacia el marionetista.

_En como te veras con tu pancita (Kr!zZ: OMG! Soe tan cursi D:).- _respondió el pelirrojo alzando su vista hacia el rubio quien se encontraba de pie frente a el.

Una leve carcajada salió desde los labios del rubio mientras se colocaba sobre las piernas de su Danna y le besaba dulcemente_.-Danna… ¿que te gustaría que fuera?¿Un?.- _Dijo refiriéndose al genero del bebe.

"_Pero vale la pena…  
Disfrutar cada día…  
Por que me has regalado…  
El privilegio de amarte…"_

Sasori, simplemente se limito a sonreír y tomando posesivamente al rubio por la espalda mientras volvía a besarlo, lo acostó sobre la cama dejando al menor bajo su cuerpo, separo su rostro del de su Uke para suspirar._-Pues puede ser una de dos… niño o niña.-_dijo juguetonamente, con el fin de hacer enfadar a su compañero.

Una mirada de ironía cruzo la cara del rubio y poso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del mayor como anteriormente lo había hecho, y con una sonrisa agrego.-_A mi me gustaría que fuera niña un.-_

"_Di lo que sientas…  
Has lo que piensas…  
Da lo que tengas y no te arrepientas…"_

Sasori miro con una ceja arqueada al rubio, mentalmente se preguntaba si los instintos maternales serian causa también del jutsu, luego soltó una leve carcajeada, pensándolo bien una niña no estaría mal.-_Tienes razón Deidara, una niña serie muy linda, pero…- _señalo_.- Lo mejor seria un niño, este no es un entorno en el que una niña pueda crecer.- _acoto refiriéndose a sus compañeros de rango S que convivían con ellos.

_Mmm_.- El rubio pareció meditarlo un poco_.-Tienes razón Danna.- _le beso levemente de nuevo._-que sea niño un.- _finalizo entre suspiros Deidara, mientras se acomodaba bajo el cuerpo del mayor y enredaba sus piernas en la cintura del Akasuna.

"_Y si no llega lo que esperabas…  
No te conformes…  
Jamás te detengas…"_

El de Suna se limito a volver a besar a su ojiazul, acomodándose para lo que (obviamente) sucedería, entre beso y beso un pensamiento cruzo su mente "No importa que sea Deidara, siempre y cuando estés a mi lado", después de eso sus pensamientos se nublaron dejándose llevar por la pasión y el amor que deseaban demostrarse fervientemente en una unión tan bella y completa que solo las personas amadas podían entregarse…. Una unión que daba vida…

"_Pero sobre todas las cosas…  
Como te quiero… mi amor…"_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

Sasori dio vuelta a su desnudo cuerpo artificial, aun con los ojos cerrados extendió su mano esperando tocar al rubio que dormía en el mismo lecho que él y en las mismas condiciones, pero abrió uno de sus achocolatados ojos al palpar la ausencia de su ojiazul, en la suave y mullida cama.

_¿Deidara?...- _Se incorporo levemente, esperando encontrar a su compañero en la vacía habitación, un gesto de ligera preocupación pero mas desconcierto inundo su rostro, formando una mueca de duda en su semblante. Seguía examinando minuciosamente el lugar, cuando escucho un ruido proveniente del baño de inmediato la puerta se abrió revelando al menor.

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
this moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
and I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_Danna… lamento haberte despertado yo…- _no pudo terminar, estrepitosamente dio la vuelta y apenas alcanzo a colocar su cabeza por encima del lavabo, expulsando el agrio liquido que corría por su garganta, tosió un poco por el esfuerzo realizado, Sasori se sobresalto ante esto y se acerco a su compañero, poso una de sus manos en la espalda de Deidara, sintiendo las convulsiones que afectaban al rubio, acerco su rostro preocupado al del ojiazul, este logro controlarse un poco y suspiro con su faceta ya mas relajada y con una de sus manos hizo un ademan a su maestro de que no se preocupara, lentamente salió del baño, y quedamente se dirigió a la cama, sentó en la orilla y poso una de sus manos en su cabeza, frunciendo el seño en dolor, mientras el Akasuna se sentaba a un lado de el, colocando sus manos en los hombros del rubio.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

_Deidara…- _susurro el pelirrojo preocupado

_No es nada Danna, es normal… solo estoy un poco mareado es todo un.- _espeto el ojiazul a su maestro para disminuir su preocupación, el marionetista ayudo al rubio a recostarse y comenzó a acariciar su espalda y hombro a fin de aliviar un poco el malestar del menor.

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

El silencio inundo el cuarto, no era un silencio incomodo, mas bien en ese momento lo que sobraban eran las palabras. Una tierna escena era lo que se formaba en aquella habitación, el rubio acostado de lado en la cama, tratando de descansar las horas de sueño que había perdido en la "exquisita" noche pasada, y su Danna acariciando su espalda y hombros desnudos, esperando así… relajar a su compañero.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

Por fin después de unos minutos en silencio Sasori decidió hablar…

_Deidara… esto es algo que nunca me imagine que pasaría… quizás muchas cosas cambien de ahora en adelante… todo esto va a ser una nueva experiencia para ambos… y yo… soy un inexperto en esto… tu actúas mas maduramente que yo… te lo tomas con calma… parece como si yo fuera un principiante… realmente un niño…- _Las palabras del Akasuna se quebraban antes de salir, siempre le había costado demasiado el expresar sus sentimientos, pero quería hacerle saber a Deidara que a pesar de todo el seguiría a su lado, descubriendo las nuevas sensaciones, sentimientos y síntomas que vendrían.-_pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo… yo…- _Sasori no pudo terminar, el rubio estrepitosamente salto fuera de la cama y fue directo al baño a vaciar su estomago nuevamente… en la cabeza de Sasori se formo una gotita y aposto contra su subconsciente a que él rubio no aguantaría por mucho tiempo esas nauseas matutinas.

_Lo siento Danna… ¿qué me decías?.- _expreso el rubio asomado en el umbral de la puerta del baño, con una mirada nauseabunda en su cara, parecía que en cualquier momento se voltearía al lavabo a seguir expulsando el liquido que su estomago no aguantaba.

_He… nada olvídalo… la inspiración se fue.- _suspiro el pelirrojo, dejando caer su cabeza en señal de frustración… si… definitivamente esto seria una nueva aventura…

_This innocence is brilliant (so beautiful, so beautiful) I hope that it will stay  
this moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
and I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

* * *

Hasta aquí no es muy largo lo siento, tratare de enmendarlo T-T espero me disculpen la próxima actualización tardara un poquitín en salir mañana comienzo exámenes y de hecho debería estar estudiando Geografía D: pero primero las responsabilidades con ustedes n.n Me disculpo por los OoC tan notorios es algo difícil. Sobre las letras de canciones que aparecen entre el fic me dio por ponerlas ¿Por qué? Las escuchaba mientras escribía xD "El privilegio de amar" (Mijares/Lucero) e "Innocence" (Avril Lavigne) ¡Acepto Ideas! Y Reviews (si mandan mas Reviews actualizare mas rápido :3)

¡Agradesco a quienes se animaron! 18 T-T ¡estoy tan feliz! ¡Gracias!

_**Yui-**_ ¡Gracias por tu primer Review! Realmente me animo mucho aunque creo que el termino "Perfecto" le queda muy grande a mi fic. Gracias de nuevo por las ideas - "Dia de compras" una visión realmente bella de ambos padres. Tratare de actualizar pronto

_**Aiko Uchiha Usumaki-**_ aquí la actualización D: ¿salve alguno? Espero que con lo de "cabezas de peluches pelirrojos quemadas" te hayas referido a Gaara xD Gracias por tu Review me apuro en la actualización

_**Angel Caido-**_ Wow nueva palabra al diccionario :3 ¡gracias por el review! Hidan fue cruel D:

_**DEIDARA-**_aquí el siguiente capitulo n.n ¡gracias por tu Review! :3

_**LolaLaTrailera-**_Pues a releerlo ni modos :3 capis mas largos aquí jejeje xD gracias por el review ¿olvidamos lo de "minutos"?

_**Tomas-**_ Sabia que me enfrentaría a este tipo de Review D: pero de igual manera te lo agradesco - almenos te tomaste la molestia de escribirme ese pequeño comentario n.ñU

_**zUzY-**_ ¡Gracias! Que bueno que te guste :3

_**VampireDarkRogueWind**__**-**_ Que bien que sea de tu agrado :D y sobre el sexo del bebito… eso solo lo sabemos yo y la ginecóloga jojojo xD aun es confidencial

_**LaBrujaSay-Say-MikaCullen-**_ No es mala idea embarazarlos para que sepan como se siente owó jejeje gracias por tu Review –carita emocionada-

_**SasoDei156-**_ ¡Gracias! ¡Te apoyo el SasoDei es la pareja mas hermosa y perfecta en el mundo! SasoDeiRlz

_**Oo.Sakura-sama.oO-**_ Si, pobre Saso y sufrirá mas jojojo aun no has visto nada bwajaja–risa demente aparecen rayos detrás y Sasori se le queda viendo temerosamente-

_**Ayuki Uchiha-**_ Gracias por tu Review

_**Paola**_- ¡Gracias! n.n

_**NunkTRindas-**_ jejeje que bueno que sea de tu agrado y si, tu intuición es exacta soy Mexicana a mucha honra ¿se nota?

_**Tomoko Usumaki Hyuuga-**_ Gracias por guardarlo en tus favoritos n.n seguirá poniéndose mas incoherente :3

_**Reira-chan-**_ ¡Gracias por tu review! Aquí un nuevo capitulo

_**Scath-Wolff-**_ Gracias, y nuevamente gracias por ver el video n.n ("Promoción a mi fic" nótese la desesperación)

_**Mond- **_si, pobre Sasori u.u primero pensé que era demasiado cruel con el D: y luego pensé… que importa xD tiene que esforzarse owó xD ¡Gracias por el Review!

Gracias a todos realmente ustedes son mi inspiración para seguir, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización (espero que pronto) Cuidaros, Sayonara


	3. Tercer mes

_¡Hola! -Una horda furiosa la espera- (D:) siento la demora. Tuve un terrible bloqueo artístico; F*ck examen de Matemáticas (oó). Pero ya les traigo el nuevo capitulo. Se suponía que lo publicaría el martes, pero tuve unos ligeros problemas nada grave -andaba de vaga-._

_Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (D:) Hidan, Itachi, Tobi y Deidara son propiedad de sus respectivos semes Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu y Sasori. Capitulo lleno de incoherencias; probablemente no encontraran lógica en él. -empezando por las indicaciones para llegar a mi casa- (xD)_

_

* * *

_

**Tercer mes: Antojos**

_¡Konan!.-_ Se escuchó el grito del pelirrojo retumbar por todos las paredes de la cueva, llamando al ángel de papel desde su cuarto.

_¿Qué pasa? ¡No ven que estoy limpiando el cuarto de Hidan!.-_Respondió hastiada, desde el umbral de una puerta la joven, luego volvió a mirar el interior de la habitación_.-... esta hecho un asco… ¿eso es sangre coagulada? –_completo en un murmuro, observando con repugnancia una mancha café en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

_¡Konan!.-_ Insistía con más ansia el Akasuna.

_¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!.- _Dijo resignada la peliazul y se dirigió al cuarto de la pareja artística. Al llegar pudo apreciar a Sasori en la entrada a su habitación esperando su llegada._-¿qué pasa?-_dijo con un tono de molestia y cansancio la chica, ya que estaba agotada de realizar el quehacer matutino, llevaba en una de sus manos un cubo lleno de agua algo turbia y en la otra un trapeador.

_Lo hizo otra vez.- _expresó con un deje de cansancio el marionetista, mientras señalaba el interior de su cuarto, a lo que Konan se asomó y adentró escuchando un quedo_ "Lo siento Konan"_ proveniente del Rubio.

_¡¿Otra vez Deidara?! ¡Acabo de Limpiar!-_Exclamó fastidia la peliazul entrando con desgano en la habitación de ambos artistas, mientras preparaba el trapeador para limpiar el desastre que había hecho el rubio; a quien _"nuevamente"_ una nausea le había agarrado desprevenido y no había alcanzado a llegar al baño_.-¡Es mejor que desaparezcan de mi vista voy a limpiar!.- _advirtió furiosa, dando pequeños empujones en la espalda del rubio para sacarlo de la recamara. Deidara salió y observo con un tanto avergonzado a Sasori; quien solo le dirigió una mirada de_ "que remedio Deidara" _mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.-_ ¡Sasori! ¡A ti también te quiero fuera de mi vista!.-_ Acuso con más fuerza en su voz Konan. El pelirrojo se estremeció al ver que la peliazul lo había metido en el mismo saco que ha Deidara, iba a objetar algo… pero al ver que la Kunoichi se dirigía furiosamente hasta él por no acatar sus ordenes, prefirió tomar al rubio por el brazo y salir huyendo de allí. Solo pudo oír un portazo que la peliazul propino con furia para limpiar con mas calma y tranquilidad el interior del cuarto.

_.-.-.-.-.-._

Caminaban lentamente por el pasillo juntos; después de haber bajado precipitadamente las escaleras para escapar de la incontenible furia de Konan. Sasori era quien caminaba delante de Deidara, este mantenía su calculadora y seria vista en el frente, ya había pasado un mes desde que Deidara le había informado la noticia de su embarazo, ósea que el rubio ya tenia tres meses de gestación y su vientre había crecido, aunque no lo suficiente para que se notara bajo la gabardina.

Deidara se mantenía en silencio yendo detrás de su maestro, el agitado bajar lo había mareado un poco, su paso era un tanto mas pausado que el de Sasori. Pasaron frente al salón del comedor, Deidara dio un rápido visaje y pudo apreciar que el único allí era Tobi, algo le llamó la atención y se detuvo en seco.

Cuando Sasori hubo dejado de escuchar el andar acompasado de su amante. Volteo para comprobar que lo había hecho detenerse, le miro preocupado pensando que tal vez tendría otra de esas molestas nauseas y… bueno Konan tendría que bajar para arreglar el problema. Sin embargo el rubio tenia la vista puesta en el cuarto del comedor, luego la dirigió hacia el pelirrojo.

_Danna ¿a dónde vamos?.-_Pregunto con su frágil voz… ¿es que aun estaba mareado?

_Pues pensaba ir a ver la tele junto con los demás.-_ Dijo refiriéndose a que era martes y ansiaba ver el progreso de los chicos de la _"Academia última Generación"_

_Ya veo, ¿qué tal si luego te alcanzo?.-_ expreso Deidara con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasori se preocupo, tal vez el rubio se dirigiría nuevamente al baño, no le gustaba ver a su compañero así y esperaba que pronto esas nauseas acabaran… por que eran momentáneas ¿no?.-_Esta bien.-_ aun así le respondió al rubio, vio como este asentía mientras se giraba adentrándose al comedor y dudo ¿Qué el baño no quedaba hacia el otro lado? , a pesar de esto se dio la vuelta, siguiendo su camino cuando escucho…

_¡TOBI DAME ESE CHOCOLATE!.-_

_¡Pero Sempai! ¡El chocolate es de Tobi! ¡No se lo quite, Tobi es un buen chico!-_

_¡NO ME IMPORTA YO QUIERO ESE CHOCOLATE!.-_

El pelirrojo solo se quedo escuchando la discusión a lo lejos.-_así que era eso.-_ suspiro y de pronto oyó un estruendoso ¡BANG! Acto seguido Tobi estrellándose contra la pared del pasillo, humo saliendo del comedor y un Deidara con una sonrisa triunfal adornando su rostro mientras disfrutaba de una dulce barra de chocolate.

_¡Danna! pensé que no me esperarías.-_ dijo el menor sorprendido, masticando el rico chocolate de almendras en su boca.

_Ya que estoy aquí.- _susurro Sasori y siguió su camino junto al rubio.

_.-.-.-.-.-._

Había pasado cerca de dos horas desde el pequeño incidente en el comedor y todos los Akatsukis se encontraban viendo la televisión; "_hechos meridiano_" era el interesante programa que observaban.

Konan se encontraba tirada en uno de los amplios sillones quejándose de las exigentes tareas domesticas las cuales se habían acrecentado en los últimos días, mientras Pein le soplaba con un pequeño abanico de vistosos colores, fingiendo compasión ante su desdicha. Kisame observaba la pantalla del televisor al lado de Itachi quien prestaba la mínima atención a las noticas del momento y pulía con avidez sus purpuras uñas. Hidan emitía una pequeña carcajeada mientras divertido soltaba sonoras blasfemias ante las noticias que conllevaban alguna desgracia. Tobi parecía haber superado lo de su chocolate y conservaba su atención en las noticas, preguntando a Zetsu ocasionalmente por trivialidades que no entendía; mientras la planta bipolar por su parte mantenía cerradas su Venus para ignorar con mayor facilidad al enmascarado. Sasori sentaba a un lado de Itachi, por momentos enviaba furtivas miradas al rubio quien había optado por sentarse en el suelo y así evitar ser molestado por los demás.

De un momento a otro entro Kakuzu furioso y se sentó aun lado de Hidan.

_¿Qué demonios te pasa Kakuzu?.-_Interrogo Hidan de mala gana al ver el ánimo de su tacaño compañero.

_Que no voy a pagar por los daños que están ocasionando los explosivos cambios de ánimo de la "futura madre".-_ dijo con algo mas que disgusto en su tono de voz, echando una mirada acusadora al rubio.

Sasori miro molesto a Kakuzu por como se había referido a su Uke, luego dirigió su vista a Deidara y pudo notar que el rubio ni siquiera había escuchado el comentario del tesorero ya que seguía mirando entretenido la televisión a pesar de que en ella se mostraban comerciales.

"_Tienes hambre comete un Snikers"_

_Pura mercadotecnia esos si que ganan dinero, ¿cómo puede haber gente estúpida que compre eso?-_ Expreso Kakuzu sobre el comercial que se estaba transmitiendo por televisión.

_Danna… se me antoja un pastel de chocolate.-_Dijo Deidara con voz empalagosa.

Hubo un incomodo silencio por parte de todos los presentes en la sala. Deidara seguía con su carita de _"Por favor" _mirando a Sasori, posando inocentemente uno de sus dejos en sus sonrosados labios. Esperando una respuesta positiva por parte del pelirrojo.

_Ugh.-_Sasori hizo una mueca de incomodidad, una pausa y prosiguió_.-Ni hablar.-Espetó._

_¡Ah! Danna.-_Le suplico el rubio.

_He dicho ¡no!.-_ proclamo autoritario el Akasuna.

Deidara puso su carita de culpabilidad esperando poder convencer a su Maestro.

Sasori estaba cambiando de opinión al ver la dulce cara de su rubio_.- ¡No!... además estamos en una cueva en medio del bosque no hay forma de conseguir chocolate.-_ Defendió su posición_._

_La aldea más cercana es… Sunagakuren.-_Dijo de mala fe Hidan con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Sasori le dirigió una mirada asesina al peliplateado.-_¡Ni hablar! De ninguna manera iré allí.-_Y con aquella frase puso punto y final a la conversación.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

O tal vez no…

No se como lo hacen.-susurro derrotado el pelirrojo. Unas dulces miraditas de _"Por favor" _por parte de su rubio y unos cuantos regaños de parte de Konan sobre_ "como vivir en pareja un embarazo"_ fueron lo suficientemente alentadores –o chantajistas- para convencerlo.

_¡Vuelve pronto Danna!.-_ despidió alegremente Deidara, agitando su sonriente mano eufóricamente de lado a lado_._

_Sasori ya que vas para allá tráeme estas provisiones.-_Alego Konan dando a Sasori una lista de _"cosas para comprar"._ Una vena de molestia se formo en la cabeza del ojimiel al recibir la pequeña notita.

_Salúdame a tu abuela.-_Dijo en son de burla el Uchiha.

_¡La tuya!.-_ Contesto hastiado el pelirrojo_.-ni crean que tardare en regresar.-_Susurro más para si mismo Sasori adentrándose en su marioneta defensiva Hiruko y partiendo hacia su aldea natal. Todos quedaron en la entrada observando la marcha del pelirrojo.

_¡Hay! rubia tú si que haces sufrir a Pinocho.-_ Dijo Hidan ligeramente molesto_.-¿Por qué mejor no comes lo que todos comemos?, hoy le toco cocinar a Nemo así que creo que habrá pescado para cenar.-_

_Pero Hidan a mi no me gusta el pes…-_ No logro terminar ya que la repugnante imagen de un pescado se formo en su cabeza y lo llevo directo al baño.

…_-_Suspiro Hidan al ver como el ojiazul corría al baño con su mano tapando su boca_.-Van a ser nueves largos meses…-_ sentencio finalmente_._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_Danna quiero esto… Sasori tráeme aquello…-_ Susurraba irónicamente el pelirrojo tratando de imitar a Konan y Deidara… ¿por qué nunca podía negarles algún favor? A Deidara le amaba y por eso lo hacia, era difícil resistirse a las miradas de _"suplica"_ que ponía el rubio cuando quería algo, y Konan… bueno Konan… mas valía hacer lo que ella decía. Suspiró, aun viajaba dentro de su marioneta Hiruko. Había pasado rato desde que dejo la cueva y ahora recorría el desértico paisaje del país del viento.

Un alto muro se cernía a la distancia, sin duda estaba cerca de Sunagakuren, la aldea de la que había desertado y a la cual jamás esperaba volver… Bien ahora debía encontrar la forma de entrar.

Se oculto detrás de una de las rocas cercanas a la villa meditando alguna posibilidad de acceder a ella y pasar desapercibido, no quería problemas, no estaba allí por que el quisiera, estaba en ese lugar por la gran boca de Hidan, -nota mental- _"asesinar a Hidan"._

_Supongo que hare esto mas rápido si voy a pie.-_ Dijo para si mismo. Un crujido de madera acompaño el abrir de la marioneta para dejar salir al pelirrojo, este por su parte cerro fuertemente los ojos ya que el arenoso aire del desierto golpeaba su rostro. Se había desacostumbrado a las extremadas características de su aldea natal, el calor y la arena ahora le resultaban demasiado , si que hace calor.- dijo tomando el cuello de la gabardina, abanicándolo un poco para soplarse así mismo, ahora anhelaba volver a estar dentro de su marioneta, vaya que ese pequeño clima integrado que insidia dentro de Hiruko era refrescante _(Kr!zZ: Uno nunca sabe xD)._

Se asomo un poco por encima de la roca para poder observar a los Shinobis que se encontraban vigilando los alrededores de la aldea. Para un ninja de su nivel deshacerse de todos aquellos Jounin no seria ningún problema, pero lo que menos deseaba era perder tiempo y llamar la atención. El hábil marionetista formo unos sellos con sus manos susurrando la palabra "_Kai_" dando marcha a su plan.

_.-.-.-.-.-._

En las gradas de la muralla que ocultaba en su interior la villa de Suna, hábiles Shinobis especialmente Jounin se paseaban de lado a lado vigilando el paisaje desolado para así proteger la seguridad de su aldea.

Dos de ellos, Shinobis de alto rango, uno tenia barba y su cabello era de un tono azabache, el otro era bien parecido, mas joven que su compañero, pero no por eso había diferencia en el poder y la experiencia, poseía el cabello de un tono castaño sus mejillas estaban ligeramente pintadas por líneas de un tono purpura, ambos ninjas de alta experiencia y edad, se pusieron tensos durante un par de segundos, tomaron su cabeza en gesto de dolor y luego compusieron sus perfiles para seguir vigilando. El de cabellos castaños se acerco a su compañero.

_Quizás deberíamos ir a vigilar la entrada principal.-_ le dijo a su camarada sin siquiera mirarlo, guardando su postura autoritaria.

_Me parece una buena idea.-_ Acepto el otro, y seguido se dispusieron a bajar de sus puestos para aproximarse a la entrada.

_.-.-.-.-.-._

En la entrada había cuatro Shinobis de nivel Chunnin vigilando el arenoso entorno. Al escuchar pasos detrás de ellos voltearon para encontrarse con las figuras de sus superiores.

_Cobain-sama.-_ exclamo uno de los menores, refiriéndose al de cabello castaño.

_Tómense un descanso, ahora nosotros haremos guardia.-_ dijo tranquilamente el mayor.

_¡Entendido!.-_ expresaron acatando las ordenes dadas los cuatro ninjas de menor rango, posteriormente se alejaron de aquel lugar dejando solos a los dos Jounin.

Ambos ninjas permanecieron observando el suave acariciar del viento sobre las dunas del árido desierto. Lo hicieron hasta que la silueta de un pelirrojo se posiciono temerariamente frente a ellos.

_Bienvenido de vuelta Sasori-sama.-_Reverencio cortésmente uno de los hábiles Shinobis.

_No es necesaria tanta cortesía, solo estoy de paso.-_ Acoto solemne el Akasuna, sintiéndose satisfecho del respeto con el que era tratado… Al menos alguien en el mundo le guardaba respeto… y no lo traía de mandadero.

_Entendido, ¿cuáles son sus deseos Sasori-Sama?.-_Cuestiono el segundo Jounin esperando las órdenes de su líder.

_Eh…-_ El marionetista se ruborizo un poco al pensar en la razón que lo había traído a Suna, se froto nerviosamente la cien y una gota se formo en su pelirroja cabeza.- _Esto… ¿Aun se encuentra abierta la tienda cercana a casa de Chiyo-ba?.-_ Soltó avergonzado el ojimiel.

_¿La dulcería "la estrella"? No, hace mucho que el dueño falleció.-_ Contesto algo desconcertado Cobain.

_Ugh.- _Suspiro derrotado el pelirrojo si que las cosas cambian cuando te ausentas por cortos 20 años ahora no tenia ni idea de cómo estaba instaurada su aldea. Pero no podía darse por vencido y menos ahora, su rubio le esperaba y estaba dispuesto a consentir todos y cada uno de sus antojos_ (Kr!zZ: ¡Si, como no! xD) "Vaya que cursi soné"_ pensó para si mismo el Akatsuki_.-Bueno… ¿No saben dónde puedo comprar… pastel de chocolate?_

Hubo un incomodo silencio, en el cual una ráfaga de viento, efectúo un sonoro eco.

Uno de los subordinados dudo un poco al comentar.-_ Sasori-sama…. No me diga que después de tanto tiempo… el motivo que lo ha traído de vuelta a su aldea es… un simple pastel de chocolate…._

Otro silencio más…

_¡Sasori-sama debe de guardar un enorme gusto por los pasteles de chocolate de su aldea natal! Como para que sea la única razón de su regreso.-_ Dijeron orgullosamente al unisón los dos Shinobis, al deducir _"erróneamente"_ los patrióticos gustos gastronómicos de su líder Marionetista.

_¡Los motivos que yo haya tenido para regresar a Suna no son de su incumbencia!.-_ Dijo incomodado y con la cara totalmente enrojecida el Akasuna_.- Ahora respondan mi pregunta.-_ remarco, algo ya más calmado mientras el leve sonrojo desaparecía.

_Mmm…-_ Cobain pareció meditarlo_.-Los mejores pasteles los venden en la pastelería Leo.-_Dijo en respuesta triunfal con una pequeña sonrisa_._

El pelirrojo se ilumino ante esto_.-¿Dónde queda?._

_En el centro, entre Méndez y 5 de mayo.-_Dijo dando indicación a su superior.

El rostro de Sasori reflejo sorpresa y se exalto_.-¡Eso queda cerca de la oficina del Kazekage! lo que menos quiero es entrar en contacto con él y además esta muy lejos._

_Bueno…-_ Meditó nuevamente.-_ Por aquí cerca hay un" Soriana"._

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio…

_Un… ¿Soriana?.-_ Repitió después de procesar la información el Akasuna.

_Si aquí en la Aquiles Serdán.- _Señalo la Calle principal que se situaba pasando la gran entrada donde sostenían su conversación.-_Un par de cuadras antes de llegar al mercado "Plaza Paraíso".-_ Siguió indicando el joven Cobain.

_¿Plaza paraíso?... ¿La tienda que se encuentra a la altura de la Federal?...-_ comento el Maestro Marionetista haciendo memoria_.- ¿Que cerca de allí no había un Carrefour?.-_ Consulto al recordar las construcciones que poseía la villa cuando todavía era un infante.

_No… Ahora es un Chedraui.-_ Informó.

_Esta bien, esta bien.-_ Exclamó Sasori, tomando su cabeza en señal de molestia, lo que menos quería ahora era hablar de comercios… ¿Qué no era ya suficiente con Kakuzu?.- _Iré a Soriana, ustedes aguarde mi regreso.-_ Señalo_._

_¡Entendido! Sasori-sama.-_ Acataron los fieles sirvientes, viendo como su líder se adentraba en la aldea tomando rumbo por la calle principal a la gran tienda… Con el uniforme Akatsuki puesto… Bueno… Quizás nadie lo notase… Unas gotas se formaron en la cabeza de los experimentados Jounins.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Se encontraba delante de la gran construcción, las puertas automatizadas se abrían y cerraban, el gran logo verdoso del supermercado se alzaba delante de él, con grandes letras de bordes rojos escribía _"Mercado Soriana". _Un amplio estacionamiento detrás se encontraba vacio… no era de extrañarse, todos los habitantes de Suna eran ninjas, pudiendo venir a pie sin agotarse, por ende nadie usaba automóvil. Por un momento el pelirrojo pensó que hubiera sido mejor idea _"estacionar" _a Hiruko allí, por lo menos así no tendría que ir muy lejos cargando bolsas. Paso algo de saliva por su seca garganta y se aventuro dentro de la gran construcción, las mecánicas puertas se abrieron dándole paso, relajo su silueta al sentir el fresco aire enclimado que predominaba dentro, por un momento pensó que moriría de deshidratación si pasaba un minuto mas en esa aldea_.-Bien… hora de las compras.-_ Suspiro derrotado, sacando la pequeña lista que Konan le había proporcionado.

Con paso lento y algo dudoso se encamino a por un carrito, sintiendo un rubor cubrir sus mejillas, imaginando lo que seguramente Hidan diría en ese momento _"Oh miren el Marionetista de compras"._ Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces intentando borrar la imagen del Jashinista, enserio lo mataría al llegar. Junto con el pequeño móvil se dirigió hacia la resguardada entrada que separaba los productos del pasillo de entrada, con maquinas que podían alertar la salida de algún producto sin pagar. Irónicamente, saludo al _"distraído"_ guardia que vigilaba el interior del comercio. Se adentro entre los estantes de los productos, buscando primordialmente el pastel de chocolate que su rubio anhelaba.

Su rostro se ilumino al apreciar la variedad de pasteles, postres y dulces de coloridas tonalidades, olores y sabores que se encontraban delante. La boca se le hizo agua al imaginar los exquisitos sabores que estos tendrían en su paladar… ¿Cuánto había pasado desde su ultima golosina?.- _¡Autocontrolate Sasori! Piensa en Deidara.-_ Susurro para si mismo el pelirrojo, dándose un pequeño golpe de autocontrol, tomo uno de aquellos deliciosos pasteles, colocándolo dentro del carrito y se marcho de esa sección.

Mientras caminaba reviso la pequeña lista para saber que era lo siguiente_.-Un… ¿Trapeador?.-_Susurro con un tic en el ojo, recordando las constantes amenazas de Konan sobre vengarse por las_ "Tareas extras"_ que le eran encomendadas en los últimos meses. Bien, admitía que tenía algo de responsabilidad por el funeral del anterior trapeador que había fallecido cumpliendo su deber, sin dudarlo mas se encamino a la sección de limpieza.

Camino por los concurridos pasillos, donde abundantes clientes, solo se preocupaban por adquirir los productos deseados; sin siquiera notar la presencia del antiguo desertor de Suna.

Encontró los mechudos juntos en un rincón, comenzó a revisar los palos tallados de cada uno, eligiendo así uno; al parecer resistente. Era marionetista… conocía de madera.

Lo siguiente en la lista eran más artículos de limpieza;_ "Fabuloso", "Jabón Foca", "Jabón-Zote" (xD), _etc. Todos y cada uno de estos fueron colocados dentro del pequeño carrito de metal.

Reviso el pedido de Konan una vez mas, ahora debía comprar artículos de limpieza personal. Avanzo hacia el siguiente pasillo. Se encontraba delante del estante de los Shampoos, leyó la nota otra vez… _"Shampoos -por gustos-" _suspiro pesadamente; todos en Akatsuki usaban un jabón para cabello distinto.-_ haber.. Mmm..- _Susurro, mientras rebuscaba entre los productos. Tomo una botella de color rojo brillante entre sus manos, la miro y leyó _"Capas destacadas"_ una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro y paso sensualmente una de sus diestras manos por sus rojizos cabellos, alborotando un poco mas sus pequeños mechones resaltados. Decidió dejar de idolatrar un poco su cabellera, empezaba a parecerse a Hidan; una imagen del Jashinista peinando y hablando de su tan hermoso cabello paso por su mente… definitivamente lo mataría al llegar… Volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, ahora tomo un frasco más pequeño y dorado entre sus dedos, la etiqueta decía _"Ricitos de Oro"_ oh si, este era el Shampoo perteneciente a su Rubio. Acerco el frasquito a su nariz y aspiro el dulce aroma que provenía de el, recordando el suave y brillante cabello de Deidara; y el amor con el que lo acariciaba cada noche, definitivamente le encantaba su pelo… ¡que rayos! ¡Todo en Deidara le encantaba!

La hora del amor término, quería irse pronto de allí, por consiguiente tomo otros Shampoos; uno de color negro _"Caprice para cabello negro", _suspiro y la imagen del Uchiha presumiendo su cabello de un negro penetrante y obscuro como la noche se ondeaba sedosamente en su espalda. ¿Todos los Uchiha serian así? Recordó que Tobi también solía usar ese mismo Shampoo… ¿Por qué lo haría?, Itachi y el enmascarado eran tan distintos… Bueno al cabo que no le importaba, la vida de ninguno de sus otros compañeros era de interés para él; la cabeza comenzaría a dolerle si lo pensaba demasiado. Tomo otros cuatro productos_ "Sedal Color Vital",_ estos eran para quienes no tenían un color de cabello muy común; Konan, Pein, Kisame y Hidan. Para este último cogió unos 3 acondicionadores de la misma marca… Enserio ese religioso cuidaba exageradamente su cabello. Algunos productos de Gel y Mus anti-frizz también eran marcados en la lista, seguramente usados por Pein, Tobi y Hidan… principalmente Hidan; tomo su cabeza en fastidio, ¿Es qué el Jashinista no podía dejarlo en paz ni un minuto? ¡En todo estaba metido!

Antes de salir de esa sección agarro unos cuantos jabones_ "escudo"_ y uno hecho a base de miel de abeja para la delicada piel de su Rubio, se sonrojo al pensarlo; adoraba acariciar la desnuda y tersa piel de Deidara bajo su cuerpo. Después de un pequeño sangrado por la nariz que rápidamente removió con la manga de su gabardina, se alejo de aquel pasillo de perfumados aromas para el baño. ¿El Shampoo para Zetsu? Zetsu no usaba; su cabello estaba prácticamente hecho de plantas de marihuana, el jabón las mataría, y seguramente Kakuzu luego se quejaría por el hecho de ya no tener drogas que vender. Lo que necesitaba la planta bipolar era un buen fertilizante, pero oh no, no seria él quien lo comprara.

No sabía ni como había sido traído por inercia, al leer un pedido en la lista que hasta ahora no se había detenido a reflexionar; se encontraba parado frente a los estantes de… ¿los tintes para cabello? la pequeña notita decía _"Tinte para cabello color Azul Rey"_ y debajo con letra mas pequeña y apenas visible escribía _"Si dices algo a alguien… te mato"._ ¿El cabello de Konan no era genuino? Y le estaba amenazando con matarle si decía a alguien. Bien no era que le importara después de todo… seguramente luego terminaría contándoselo a su rubio, por que… Deidara no lo traicionaría acusándolo con la peliazul sobre no poder guardar el secreto… ¿o si?. Tomo una de aquellas cajas; que mostraba mujeres exhibiendo los colores artificiales con los que proveía el tinte. La etiqueta anunciaba _"100% Color de Garnier Tan intensa como tu, Colores misteriosos: -Azul Rey-",_ antes de abandonar aquel pasillo noto como unas cuantas personas tomaban curiosas las cajas de tonos rojizos, imaginando momentáneamente como se verían con ellos. Sasori paso nuevamente una de sus palmas por su rebelde cabello y miro con ironía hacia aquellos clientes "Lo que es ser pelirrojo natural" pensó engreídamente, una imagen del Jashinista haciendo el mismo comentario pero aludiendo al color plata-brillante hizo aparición en su mente. –_ ¡Diablos! Este fic se esta volviendo SasoHidan-_ Susurro molesto _(¬w¬ ¡Oye! ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Nadie no puede simplemente ignorar al peliplateado! Además se dice HidanSaso xD)_

Ya quedaban pocos pedidos que cumplir, Sasori sonrió en victoria, pero no por mucho, un sobresalto y su cara reflejando la frase _"WTF!"_ fue lo que sucedió al leer el desafortunado producto que debía comprar… _"Papel de baño",_ con paso discreto se dirigió hacia los anaqueles donde descansaban los grandes paquetes de papel higiénico, miro de lado a lado cerciorándose de que nadie lo viera, tomo uno de los paquetes mas grades de Charmin, 32 rollos ¿Cuánto duraría? ¿Un mes? Hizo algunas cuentas mentales. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar, tomo otro y los metió dentro del carrito. Para su desfortunio un pequeño infante pasaba por allí.-_Mamá, mamá mira ese señor cuanto papel higiénico gasta_.-Exclamo asombrado el menor señalando divertidamente al Akasuna, logrando las miradas de atención por parte de los clientes que transitaban por allí. Sasori se congelo, maldiciendo mentalmente su tan mala suerte, y su rostro alcanzando un color más rojo incluso que su brillante cabello.

La señora apenada por el comentario que su hijo dejo caer, lo tomo de la mano arrastrándolo fuera de la sección susurrando un pequeño_.-¡Hay! Perdónelo es solo un niño.-_ se excuso, saliendo fuera de la vista del petrificado marionetista, mientras regañaba a su hijo.-_No te burles de las necesidades de la gente.- "discretamente"_ los demás individuos regresaron a lo que hacían antes del inocente comentario, pero no en silencio, pequeños susurros eran captados molestamente por el pelirrojo que rápidamente abandono aquel vergonzoso lugar.

Dando unas pocas vueltas mas por la tienda para adquirir los últimos productos que eran marcados, nada importante_ "azúcar", "Arroz", "Frijol", "Horchata"_ etc.

Por fin había terminado las odiosas compras, y ¡vaya suerte! La cola para la caja no estaba muy larga, en cuestión de minutos el pelirrojo ya se encontraba enfrente de la cajera, ella paso por el laser todos y cada uno de los productos que el Akasuna había colocado en la cinta transportadora.

_¿Es todo?.-_Pregunto sutilmente la joven, Sasori solo asintió buscando su billetera.-_Son doscientos doce pesos por favor.-_ Sonrió la chica.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

En la Akatsuki-Cueva.

_Siento una perdida económica.-_Se exalto Kakuzu, dando una pequeña convulsión en el suelo.

Todos los otros miembros simplemente lo ignoraron.

_Extraño a Danna...-_Dijo Deidara en un suspiro, tocando levemente su vientre, mientras rememoraba a su amante.-_Espero no se olvide de mi chocolate ¡un!.-_Puntualizó feliz, siendo ignorado por todos… de hecho todos se ignoraban entre sí.

_¿Porqué siento como si todo el día alguien hubiera estado diciendo que me mataría?.-_ Bufo Hidan molesto_.-¡Como si pudieran hacerlo!_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Regresando con Sasori…

Cuando por fin el Akasuna encontró su billetera; la cual era negra con nubes rojas bordeadas de blanco impresas en ella, haciendo juego con su gabardina. Se dispuso a tomar un billete que cubriera la cantidad marcada por la maquina. Dio con uno de quinientos, pero al momento de poner sus dedos en él, una leve descarga eléctrica le hizo alejar su mano rápidamente.-_Maldito Kakuzu excéntrico.-_Bramo molesto el Marionetista por lo bajo.

_¿Algún problema señor?.-_ interrogo algo nerviosa la cajera, por la actitud tan extraña del Akatsuki.

_Eh… no ningún problema en seguida le doy el importe solicitado.-_ y armando valor, tomo aire decididamente y de nueva cuenta intento sacar el billete de gran valor, lo hizo y al momento de salir de la cartera la descarga eléctrica ceso, pero a cambio la billetera hizo un extraño gruñido como si le hubieran arrebatado algo valioso.-_Los métodos para ahorrar dinero de Kakuzu asustan.-_ murmuro Sasori, dando el dinero a la chica, quien rápidamente dio el cambio exacto al Akasuna. Este por su parte tomo las bolsas con los productos y por fin con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro se dispuso a marcharse lo más rápido posible de ese fastidioso lugar.

Se dirigía a paso rápido y firme a la salida del comercio, sin embargo apenas dio un paso fuera, el caluroso viento de la arena dio de lleno en su rostro, haciendo que el Marionetista retrocediera inmediatamente, resguardándose en el interior de Soriana nuevamente_.-Olvide que hace un calor de los mil demonios haya afuera.-_ Susurro agitado, ya que el asfixiante calor lo tomo por sorpresa. Quedo parado un par de minutos frente a las cristalinas puertas, debatiéndose mentalmente entre sí salir o esperar a que se hiciera de noche. Cerró sus ambarinos ojos fuertemente rememorando a su rubio, necesitaba regresar con él lo más rápido. Como si la figura del ojiazul le hubiera armado de valor, tomo aire aguantando la respiración y decididamente se aventuro al ardiente exterior.

Asfixiante realmente… espero un momento de pie hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al exigente clima, soltó el aire retenido segundos después; lo peor ya había pasado, ahora debía dirigirse fuera de la aldea. Dirigió su camino hacia la calle principal para volver a la gran entrada de Suna. Sin embargo una voz infantil lo alerto…

_Kazekage-sama ¿por qué casualmente hoy decidió salir a dar un paseo por la villa?.-_Consulto inocentemente un pequeño infante a pocos pasos del marionetista, venia acompañado de otros dos niños menores y la figura elegante de un joven mayor; quien vestía un amplio traje blanco, en su mano llevaba un sombrero de color azul con el kanji _"Kaze"_ escrito en él, sus cabellos eran tan rojizos como los mismos del Akasuna y sus azulados ojos rodeados de una fina línea negra, miraban con singular parsimonia a los niños a su alrededor. Sasori giro lentamente su mirada… ¡era imposible!

_Pensé que seria agradable salir de mi asfixiante oficina un rato, tal vez pase algo interesante en la aldea.-_ Sonrió el actual Kazekage de Suna, los pequeños rieron alegremente ante la simple respuesta de la respetable persona. Sasori maldijo su tan mala suerte, el Kazekage Gaara se acercaba por detrás de él sin siquiera notar su presencia, ya que venia escuchando la alegre conversación de los pequeñines. Quizá aun era tiempo de evitar el ser descubierto, discretamente intento pasar desapercibido por el ninja líder. Sin embargo…

_Oye tú.- _Habló seriamente Gaara, por fin notando la presencia del ninja desertor. Sasori se paro en seco, temiendo comenzar una pelea justo ahora. Estaba en la aldea enemiga, demasiada desventaja para él, no tenia ni siquiera un compañero de apoyo y su marioneta defensiva se encontraba fuera de su alcance. Aun así apretó fuertemente las asas de las bolsas y giro encarando al otro pelirrojo.

Sasori miraba fijamente al Kage esperando cualquier señal de agresividad por su parte, él no era de los que empezaban una pelea, su estrategia más bien se centraba en buscar un punto débil, para así planificar su ataque y tener las menos bajas posibles. Gaara hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza antes de hablar seriamente.._.-¿Qué tipo de tinte pelirrojo usas? Se ve tan real.-_finalizo asombrado.

_¡Soy pelirrojo natural!.-_exclamo furioso el Akasuna, odiaba que la gente pensara erróneamente que el se teñía el cabello.

_¡Oh! ¿Enserio? No muchos son pelirrojos por aquí.-_ comento sorprendido el Kazekage, acercándose a Sasori, mientras se tomaba el cabello presuntuosamente, como lo hubiera hecho el Marionetista dentro del comercio ¿Los pelirrojos siempre eran así?

_Es un color de cabello único y digno de ser admirado. -_Prosiguió el Akasuna entablando una amena platica entre él y Gaara. Durante unos minutos donde los infantes simplemente escuchaban y miraban a los dos adultos hablar sobre su cabellera única, uno de los pequeños jalo la blanca tela que vestía el Kazekage para llamar su atención. Este hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano para pedir un momento de paciencia por parte de Sasori mientras escuchaba lo que el niño tenia que decirle, se agacho un poco para quedar a la altura del menor.

_El infante se acerco a su oído y susurro.-Disculpa Kazekage-sama pero… Esa ropa que trae el señor ¿no es igual al del hombre malo que lo ataco la otra vez?.- _dijo quedamente el pequeño con uno de sus deditos posado inocentemente sobre su labio inferior, haciendo referencia al ataque terrorista que… un monstruoso Deidara; estereotipo que la imaginación del niño tenia sobre el Rubio. Había acontecido hacia ya un tiempo atrás.

Gaara pareció meditar lo que el menor le había dicho, observo detalladamente al pelirrojo delante de él, vestía una capa negra con… ¡nubes rojas!, recuerdos de las explosiones que lo habían aturdido anteriormente volvían a acrecentarse en su memoria. Se incorporo frente al marionetista, su mirada seria y escrutanté puesta fijamente sobre el Akasuna. Reflexionó la situación; sin duda alguna era un Akatsuki, pero ¿quién? Parecía conocer perfectamente la aldea, ¿Acaso era un desertor?, recordó haber leído alguna vez el libro Bingo, este hacia referencia a un poderoso traidor de Suna, abrió enormemente sus ojos ¿Podría ser?...

Sasori miro nervioso al Kage, ya que este se había levantado en silencio, dirigiéndole una detallada mirada, como si buscara algo en él y mentalmente se pregunto ¿Qué era lo que el menor le comentó?, apretó con más ahínco las bolsas en sus palmas.

El antiguo residente del Sukkaku, no dejando de observar al marionetista, busco entre sus ropas y extrajo un pequeño papelito, parecía ser una fotografía, los azules ojos destellaron en sorpresa_…-¡Akasuna no Sasori!.- _Exclamó alertado el pelirrojo menor. El mayor se petrifico al escucharle llamarlo, ¡lo había descubierto!... ¡Espera un momento! ¿Tenia una fotografía de él?_.-¡Hey! ¿Cómo conseguiste eso?.-_ Expreso el Akasuna arrebatándole la foto al menor, cuan mayor fue su sorpresa al observar que en aquel retrato se encontraba él, en una pose muy provocativa, insinuante y subliminal. Su cabeza se coloreo de un rojo incluso mas brillante que su cabello.

_Chiyo-sama vende este tipo de fotografías tuyas por internet.-_ Le respondió Gaara en un tono amenazante.

_Esa vieja loca ¿Qué derecho le da hacer esto?.-_Comento furioso el Akasuna al imaginar el enfermo negocio que su abuela había emprendido y que además, era razón de vida para muchas Fans.

_Mejor explícame ¿Cómo es que sigues con vida? Los reportes de Konoha habían confirmado tu muerte.-_ Exigió respuesta el autoritario Kage.

_¡Por que este fic esta temporal y espacialmente mal ubicado! ¡Además la escritora es una incoherente que no tiene experiencia!.- (¡oye! ¬w¬) _Exploto por fin el Akasuna.

_¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Ambus!.-_ Grito Gaara, inmediatamente varios Shinobis acudieron a su llamado rodeando al Akatsuki.

_Diablos.- _Soltó irónicamente Sasori y… huyo lo mas rápido posible sosteniendo las bolsas de compra con una horda de ninjas y la inmensidad de una ola de arena tras sus espaldas. Los Shinobis se dividieron en varios grupos para rodear y capturar al Akasuna. Sin embargo uno de esos escuadrones aun lo seguía muy de cerca. De alguna manera el Marionetista logro adelantárseles unos metros, dándole tiempo de ocultarse tras uno de los muros que conformaban una de las tantas casas tan peculiares de Suna. Se apresuro en idear una forma de escapar y rápidamente la elaboro, dudaba el que funcionara pero debía intentarlo. Formo unos rápidos sellos con sus manos, seguidos de una gran nube de humo blanco…

Los Ambus rastreadores se detuvieron en seco al observar una gallarda figura que se erguía en el techo de una vivienda…_-Sa-Sandaime Kazekage…-_ Susurro sorprendido un integrante de aquel grupo de persecución.

_¡Hola chicos! ¡Ya volví por fin! Y traje la leche.-_Exclamó sonriente la marioneta del tercero, mostrando una caja de leche liconsa en su mano. Aun escondido Sasori movía hábilmente los hilos de Chakra, mentalmente se arrepentía… ¡era la idea mas estúpida y desesperante que se le había ocurrido! Solo un tarado se tragaría eso…

_¡Kazekage-sama Bienvenido!.-_ Saludaron al unisón los Ambus sin sospechar el artificial aspecto de su antiguo líder.

_Me sorprende que haya gente tan estúpida.-_Susurro casi inaudible el marionetista, no podía creer que de verdad estaba rodeado de idiotas.

_¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¡Uno se ausenta 20 años para comprar la leche y encuentra su aldea hecha un desastre!.-_ Prosiguió regañando severamente la marioneta.

_Disculpe Kazekage-sama, pero buscamos a un traidor fugitivo ¿no lo vio pasar?.-_ Interrogo un shinobi.

_Ah si… se fue por allá.-_ El tercero señalo una dirección al azar y los_ "obedientes"_ ninjas la siguieron sin titubear.

Al alejarse unos metros uno de los Shinobis reflexiono la situación…"_Pero… si el tercero desapareció hace 20 años, según los reportes dados por Konoha Sasori fue quien lo asesino y convirtió en marioneta, ahora nos encontramos persiguiendo a ese mismo traidor, casualmente el tercero a aparecido nuevamente entonces eso quiere decir que pudo haber sido la marioneta de Sasori y… si 2 + 2 son 4 entonces…".-¡La leche que trajo el Kazekage esta caducada!.-_Exclamo el ninja recibiendo un zape en la cabeza por parte de su compañero_.-¡Ah no! ¡Sasori nos engaño!.-_Rectifico, todos encontraron la lógica ante esta afirmación, pero para cuando intentaron regresar, el Akasuna ya se encontraba cruzando la gran entrada a Suna, despidiéndose fugazmente de sus dos fieles subordinados; quienes aun lo esperaban afuera. Y gritando un sonoro_.-¡Idiotas!.-_ a los Shinobis rastreadores.

Con una inusual rapidez, se adentro en Hiruko piso a fondo y salió disparado alejándose de Sunagakuren.

Los dos desencajados seguidores de Sasori, observaron como su líder se alejaba a gran velocidad por las dunas del árido entorno, luego ambos se miraron entre si, con una gota resbalando por sus sienes._-¿Por qué no nos pidió a nosotros que realizáramos las compras?.-_Susurro confundido Cobain.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

El reloj marcaba las 9:15 de la noche…

Hidan y Deidara se encontraban sentados en el amplio suelo sobre una alfombra, adecuada a la decoración del cuarto, sus brillantes ojos totalmente fijos en la televisión de plasma; el canal marcado era el 222. Kakuzu sentado sobre uno de los sillones leyendo el periódico sin prestar atención a los dos sentados bajo él.

_La bolsa de valores bajo en Estados Unidos, que lastima.-_Dijo irónicamente el Tesorero de Akatsuki, mientras cambiaba de página. Tobi entro apresurado a la habitación cargando en sus manos un plato lleno de palomitas, rápidamente hizo compañía al Rubio y al Jashinista sentándose a un lado del ojiazul. Deidara sin dejar de mirar el televisor metió mano en el tazón de palomitas, abasteciéndose de suficientes para llevarse a la boca.

_¡Deidara-sempai esas son las palomitas de Tobi no se las coma!.-_ Lloriqueo el enmascarado, tomando el tazón y escondiéndolo detrás de si para evitar la hambrienta mano de Deidara.

_Egoísta.- _Susurro Deidara tratando de quitarle el pocillo al moreno. El sonido de una explosión llamo la atención de los presentes, especialmente la de Deidara, fijando su atención nuevamente sobre la televisión, con una buena cantidad de palomitas en su mano_.-Esa Kuukaku-chan es impresionante.-_ musito con un gran interés el rubio, listo para empujar otra pequeña porción de palomitas en su boca.

Hidan lo miro subjetivamente, no tenia ganas de contradecirlo por dos razones; una no deseaba interrumpir su programa favorito y dos seguramente si se ponía a discutir con Deidara sus irritables cambios de animo lo irritarían de igual manera a él y luego simplemente la marioneta se pondría a defenderlo como lo había hecho hace tiempo.

_Es muy artística.- _Prosiguió alagando el rubio entre bocanadas. Continuaron viendo el interesante anime que se presentaba en la televisión, hasta que pesados pasos fueron captados por los presentes en la sala y sobre el umbral de la puerta la figura agotada de un pelirrojo hacia acto de presencia. Todos voltearon a verlo y Deidara fue quien se levanto primero para saludarlo.-_Danna ya has vuelto, ¡te extrañe mucho un_!.-Expreso dichosamente el rubio abrazando el cuerpo de Sasori. El pelirrojo hizo un gesto de dolor ante el repentino tacto de su Uke, su cuerpo estaba adolorido por todo el esfuerzo que había realizado. Pero de igual manera correspondió el cariño abrazo que le era regalado.

_Deidara te traje lo que querías.- _susurro Sasori aun pegado al cuerpo de su joven koi, aspiro el delicioso aroma de sus dorados cabellos, mientras el rubio se separaba de él para dirigirle una mirada de ternura, un beso en los labios seguido de un _"Gracias Danna". _Tomo a Sasori de la mano y lo sentó justo a su lado para seguir viendo el entretenido programa que era transmitido. Sasori fijo sus purpuras ojos en la pantalla, metiendo su mano en el tazón de palomitas; como su rubio había hecho antes y sacando una pequeña cantidad para llevárselas a su boca.

_¿Por qué todos le quitan a Tobi las palomitas?.-_Entristeció el pelinegro.

_Kuukaku es impresionante, me gusta su brazo.-_ Comento el pelirrojo aun con su seria mirada puesta sobre el televisor, ignorando la frase dicha por Tobi hace unos segundos y recibiendo en respuesta un asentimiento por parte de Deidara, seguido de esto el rubio se dejo caer en el hombro de su Danna haciendo mas intimo el momento de reunión que compartían cada martes en un breve lapso de 9:00 a 9:30 viendo Bleach…

* * *

El HiSaso rulea xD. Al menos les compense con un capitulo largo. Espero les haya gustado. Agradecimientos especiales a mi hermanita DeidarAida; quien me ayudo en la creación de este capitulo proporcionándome una muy bien elaborada lista de compras (:D). Gracias por todos sus reviews (;o;) significan demasiado para mí. A quienes leen el fic y no dejan review... anda yo no muerdo (:3)... a menos que seas un bubulubu.

**_Aiko Uchiha Uzumaki --_** Ugh... entonces ¿si era Gaara? (X3) Me tarde... Pobres peluches... (D:) jejeje pues será... ¿Qué preferirías tú?

**_Sayuki-Uchiha_** -- Gracias por tu Review ¿no te gusta el SasoDei? entonces seré muy mala influencia para ti (oó) espero el capitulo te haya gustado (:D)

**_DEIDARA_** -- Tobi es un chico bueno (:D) pienso algunas participaciones para él, pero nada que provoque los celos de Sasori... bueno tal vez si (XD). Probablemente escriba TobiDei mas adelante... quizá... ¿un pequeño shot?

**_Yui_** -- Sí cada capitulo será un mes. Jajaja yo también iría a violar a Hidan (oó) Sobre él o los bebes... aun no puedo espoilear mucho (XD) una amiga hablo de Quintillizos (O_o) Gracias por el Review me agrado demasiado (:D)

**_Gary_** -- Mi pareja predilecta es el SasoDei. Casi no me agradan los embrollos entre parejas así que por lo regular en mis escritos la pareja que escoja será la protagonista del fic. Gracias por los deseos (:D) y por tomarte la molestia de escribirme un review lo aprecio mucho.

**_Tomoyo Uzumaki Hyuuga_** -- ¡Gracias por tu entusiasmo! me apresurare con las actualizaciones (:D)

**_SasoDei156_** -- Muchas gracias por los ánimos (:D) y gracias por pensar que escribo lindo (:3) tratare de actualizar pronto.

**_Scath-wolff_** -- Gracias por el review (:D)

**_Reira-chan_** -- Amo la inexperiencia de los padres; la de Sasori sobretodo (:D) Hidan embarazado jajaja se veria genial y tal vez asi comprendería al pobre de Dei (oó) gracias por el Review (:3)

**_Akasuna no Nozomi_** -- Gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir un Review. ¡Me alegro de que en verdad te guste! Yo admiro tus escritos... y tus videos (:D) Jashin Rlz.

**_Kimi-chan_** -- ¡Que bueno que te encanto mi fic! Gracias por el Review seria un placer hablar contigo, pero en el review tu correo no estaba (D:) puedes agregarme en mi profile esta mi correo, me agradaría hablar contigo.

**_Yuuga xD_** -- ¡Gracias por el apoyo en mis exámenes! ya he salido de ese terrible trance (xD) ¿viste mi video también? gracias. Por cierto, siento la tardanza en la actualización. Es agradable hablar contigo.

**_Fátima_** -- ¡Gracias por leer mi fic! Me alegra saber que no soy tan descuidada. Tratare de mantener las personalidades de los personajes, pero con un fic de humor es algo difícil. Deidara es el que mas me decepciona demasiado OoC. Veré si puedo arreglarlo o aminorarlo un poco.

**_Deskdraik_** -- ¡Vienes desde Youtube! que alegría el que te haya llamado la atención de leerlo (:D) y más aun que te haya gustado. Gracias.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. ¡Sayonara!


	4. Cuarto mes

Siento la demora (;o;) espero que no quieran matarme... ¡Por favor! Es víspera de navidad (:D) paz, armonía y ¿perdón?.  
Estoy a la mitad del quinto mes y... he avanzado un poco mas despacio () pero son vacaciones... esperemos que el tiempo libre me haga hacer cosas productivas y no perezosas (D:) les recompensaré con un Shot para navidad (:D).

Disclamer: Deidara pertenece a Sasori y Sasori pertenece a todo Akatsuki. Fuera de eso, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishi-sensei (.-.) y mis hermanitas tampoco me pertenecen exeptuando por el hecho de que son MIS hermanitas (xD) y se han ofrecido a trabajar de a gratis en el fic. ¿Ya arruine la sorpresa?

Por cierto. Este capitulo es dedicado a mis hermanitas. Karin y Aida.

* * *

**_Cuarto mes: Visitando a mi ginecóloga._**

Sobre los peculiares relieves del accidentado paisaje perteneciente a Iwagakure. Se alzaban cuatro misteriosas sombras, todas ocultas por una gran tela café obscura; las cuales se ondeaba con el arenoso viento. Observaban fijamente la aldea, escrutándola con la mirada, dé repente uno de ellos salto dentro de la villa seguido por los demás, la infiltración había sido sigilosa y exitosa.

_Ya sabéis que hacer_.- Hablo el que parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo.

_Repítemelo de nuevo_.-objeto irónicamente uno de los integrantes, al parecer el más rebelde de todos. Se podría decir que disfrutaba desafiar al líder, ya que de ante mano él sabía por que estaban ahí.

La silueta más cercana al líder; se lograría afirmar que era una mujer, por los rasgos tan delicados y femenino que se le observaba a su figura, aun a pesar de las sombras que la ocultaban. Miro de una manera indiferente al desafiante compañero que osaba afrontar a su estimado líder. El chico noto la mirada que ella le dirigía y pareció sonreír burlonamente, era divertido el desafiar al susodicho líder, pero sobre todo disfrutaba especialmente hacerla enfadar a ella. Las constantes peleas que entre aquellos dos se acontecían eran ya parte de la rutina que día a día presentaban. Esta relación amistad-odio entre ambos, la habían impulsado incluso a agregar el apodo "Baka" como complemento al nombre del chico.

_Saben de ante mano que necesitamos dinero para conseguir nuestro objetivo_.- hablo fríamente el líder, mirando seriamente al chico. Si lo había soportado tanto tiempo, no era por otra razón más, que la simple excusa de que, a pesar de todo, la actitud que aquel joven tenía para con él, le era sumamente parecida a una persona especial para él mismo en su pasado. Y ahora se preguntaba que había sido de aquel chico, al que considero su mejor amigo por tanto tiempo… ¿habría cumplido su sueño? o lo pasado entre ellos lo impulsarían a cada día volverse mas fuerte y tal vez en algún momento mas tarde le volvería a ver… en una pelea quizás donde sea el final de alguno de los dos. Pero que sin importar quien ganara, su fuerte lazo de amistad perdurará aun después de la muerte.

_Si lo se, el objetivo de matar a…-_ Fue interrumpido abruptamente por su líder.

_Sí eso viene después veras, mi meta es convertirme en una estrella de rock y ustedes tres me ayudaran a lograrlo así que por eso necesitamos mucho dinero, para lanzar mi carrera al estrellato_.- Dijo energéticamente aquel líder, rompiendo cualquier momento de seriedad creado alrededor del equipo (¿ya saben quien es? xD)

_Bien, entonces supongo que buscare trabajo en una herrería, tal vez consiga un montón de espadas pesadas que no se como diablos voy a cargarlas todas_.- exclamo eufóricamente al que minutos antes había buscado molestar al líder.

_Hagáis lo que quieran, simplemente consigan dinero_.-Puntualizo. Y con aquello aclarado hizo una seña e inmediatamente el pequeño cuarteto se separo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que se dividieron, ahora mismo se encontraba buscando un empleo momentáneo. Era una hábil kunoichi podría realizar cualquier clase de trabajo sin dificultad; sin embargo no debía de llamar la atención, estaban allí en cubierto y si eran alertados seria peligroso. Además de ello prefería dedicarse a algo digno de una mujer y acorde a su profesión ya que se especializaba en el ninjutsu medico. Tal vez, trabajar como enfermera suplente fuera una buena opción. Recorrió la villa de la roca extensamente, y en ella ubicó un basto hospital… Mala idea, quizás fuera mucho más prudente realizar su misión en un lugar menos concurrido. Camino de vuelta al punto de inicio, cabizbaja, esperaba encontrar un pequeño consultorio, eso hubiera sido más discreto.

Para cuando se dio cuenta había llegado a las afueras de la aldea, suspiro apesadumbrada ¿sus compañeros habrían tenido mejor suerte que ella? Su animo se elevo, definitivamente no fallaría esta misión, se planteo decididamente. Algo que llamo su atención fue una pequeña construcción un poco apartada de la villa pero que sin duda formaba parte de esta. Su curiosidad la invadió e insto a acercarse… ¡Pero que sorpresa! Se trataba de un pequeño y humilde consultorio ¡Y vaya que tenia suerte este día! En la amplia ventana colgaba un letrero con la frase "Se busca empleada". Sus ojos destellaron en emoción, definitivamente tomaría la propuesta. Se aproximo decidía a la pequeña entrada y la abrió revelando un colorido interior, una joven chica de cabellos entre castaños y rubios le miraba fijamente, llevaba entre sus manos una escoba, era fácil intuir que se encontraba haciendo limpieza del amplio cuartillo, aun era temprano y esas eran las tareas cotidianas, de otra forma no podría recibir a sus clientes. Los ojos color miel de la chica se cerraron y con una dulce sonrisa saludo a la Kunoichi.

Bienvenida.-Comento cortésmente.

Vengo por el empleo.-Acoto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Medio día sobre Iwa. Otra infiltración exitosa, esta vez eran dos las siluetas que se escabullían entre el rocoso entorno, ambas con gran agilidad, pero una mas que la otra, diestro en sus movimientos como si conociera la aldea de una vida entera. Al encontrarse exitosamente dentro de la aldea, se permitieron quitar aquellos dos sombreros de paja, las facciones de esos dos ninjas eran mas adultas que la de los 4 jóvenes que había entrado con anterioridad. Uno de aquellos Shinobis corrió algunos pasos hacia delante para observar la amplia villa, extendió sus brazos eufóricamente y pareció dar un enorme y vivaz suspiro.

¡Ah Iwagakure! Hace ya tanto tiempo.-Dijo con un sentimiento entre nostalgia y alegría cargados en su tono de voz. Siguió observando con total parsimonia su aldea natal… tantos recuerdos…

El pelirrojo acompañante, le observo con una expresión ociosa en su cara. No era para menos, a medida las semanas avanzaban, la situación se complicaba. Últimamente sus horas de sueño habían sido consumidas, esto dado a que Deidara solía levantarlo a media noche para suplicarle por un bocadillo o antojo nocturno y luego debía mimarlo, ya sea acariciando su espalda o jugando con sus sedosos cabellos mientras le susurrase palabras de amor hasta que volviera a conciliar el sueño. Últimamente el rubio había estado teniendo pequeños lapsos de insomnio por la noche para luego recompensarlos durante el día, quedando perezosamente dormido hasta prácticamente medio día en la habitación del pelirrojo. A demás de esas pequeñas alteraciones en los horarios para dormir de cada uno, Deidara se había vuelto mucho más sensible. De un momento a otro podía cambiar su estado de animo, así sea que en un instante podía tratar a su Danna tierna y amorosamente como al otro simplemente irritarse y explotarle cuanta arcilla tuviera en sus manos, exclamando por toda la Akatsuki-Cueva el que si se encontraba así no era nada mas que culpa suya y hay del pobre que le molestara en esos momentos. Incluso Tobi sabiendo lo que le convenía, disminuyo sus travesuras para con el rubio y las equilibro aumentándolas con el resto del grupo especialmente con Zetsu a quien no parecía molestarle en lo mas mínimo. Fuera de todos aquellos contras en el ojiazul, este ya contaba con 4 meses de gestación y ahora su vientre era mucho más voluble, la gabardina ya no lo disimulaba tanto, ahora se abultaba ligeramente dándole un tierno y redondo aspecto.

_¡Ven Danna! Es por aquí_.- Señalo el rubio, llamando la atención de su exhausto maestro, al ver que este no lo seguía le tomo la mano y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta una pequeña construcción a las afueras de la aldea.

Sasori levanto su vista al gran letrero que se alzaba sobre el cuartillo. "Clínica FeeliingsS" Suspiro. El Rubio necesitaba ya una revisión medica para hacer un seguimiento a la gestación del bebe. Y bueno helos allí… pero ¿por qué precisamente allí? Se preguntaba el pelirrojo_.-Deidara, ¿Por qué hemos venido a Iwa, habiendo otras aldeas más cercanas a la cueva?_

_¡Ah Danna!_.-arrastro.-_No confió en otro lugar mas que en mi aldea.-_ respondió el ojiazul

_Da igual, de todos modos nos tomaran a locos, cuando digas a que venimos_.-Suspiro el de Suna, sabiendo que seria él quien terminaría explicando la situación y por lo que sospechaba seria una muy larga platica.

_Ya lo veras Danna_.- Sonrió el Rubio y toco la puerta del consultorio. Como respuesta recibió un pequeño "_Ya voy_" y luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió revelando a una joven chica de no mas de 16 años, la misma que antes viera la Kunoichi.-¡Bienvenidos! ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Deidara miro a Sasori esperando que fuera él quien explicara su visita, el pelirrojo por su parte realizo varios gestos de querer hablar pero ninguno con éxito, no sabía por donde empezar y comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, abría su boca y no salía nada, movía sus manos en son de iniciar la explicación pero no lograba expresar nada. La chica lo miraba aun más curiosa, eran graciosos todos esos gestos en aquel misterioso chico. El pelirrojo dio un suspiro por fin ya totalmente decidido a explicar la situación aunque luego recibiesen un portazo en la cara por bromistas. Pero antes de mencionar algo la paciencia del rubio había acabado.

_Venimos por un ultrasonido_.-Comento sonriente, señalando su voluble vientre dando a entender a la chica lo que necesitaba.

Sasori puso su cara en blanco ¡Lo había dicho! Ahora la chica pensaría que tenían daño cerebral o algo por el estilo, cerró sus ojos y cubrió sus oídos con sus manos para evitar escuchar los gritos… pero contrario a todo lo que él creía la menor se acerco al rubio y eufóricamente exclamo…

_¡¿Del clan Iwa?! Oh pasen, pasen_.- Sonrió e invito la entrada a ambos Akatsukis, pasaron al pequeño consultorio; el colorido interior llamo la atención del marionetista, podía deducir que aquella chica era alguien muy alegre y positiva. Dentro pudo observar la cara familiar de otra mujer, sus cabellos eran de un tono pelirrojo claro rayando entre naranja, sus ojos marrones eran visibles a través del transparente cristal de los lentes que poseía, su figura era delgada… El pelirrojo juraba haberla visto en alguna parte pero no lo recordaba claramente…

_Karin prepara todo para un ultrasonido_.- Dijo la otra chica que guiaba al rubio hasta su escritorio. ¡Claro! Karin… la acompañante del pequeño hermano de Itachi, Sasuke. Recordaba haber recibido información sobre el pequeño grupo que había formado Sasuke Uchiha, El Hebi. Ya que le seguía muy de cerca la pista a Orochimaru, y habían acontecido tantas cosas. Como que el Uchiha había acabado con la vida de aquella "víbora". Karin y Sasori se miraron fijamente reconociéndose y calificándose como extremo peligro. Siguiendo los movimientos de cada uno…

_¿Karin me escuchaste?.-_Interrogo de nueva cuenta la chica al ver que su asistente no había acatado sus órdenes.

_¡Ah! Si enseguida_.- respondió la aludida y se dirigió al cuarto respectivo para aquella revisión no sin antes enviar una última mirada furtiva al pelirrojo.

Luego de ver a la Kunoichi del Hebi desaparecer por aquella puerta, nuevamente dirigió su vista hacia la joven doctora, la chica sonrió entendiendo la duda que mostraba la expresión del pelirrojo.

_Mi familia ha atendido los embarazos del clan Iwa, desde hace varias generaciones, es toda una tradición. Aunque al pasar de los años esta tradición se ha ido perdiendo, no había escuchado de otro embarazo desde hace mucho tiempo_.- Dijo nostálgicamente la chica, parecía estar orgullosa del trabajo al que su familia se dedicaba con tanto empeño. Sin embargo mostraba tristeza en su tono de voz al ver que esta encomienda se iba perdiendo con el paso de los años.

_Si, creo recordar que mi tío había sido el ultimo caso en tantos años_.- Rememoro el ojiazul.

_Si, escuche de un ultimo suceso hace ya varios años, no hace mucho que me fue encomendado el negocio familiar… y no me quejo me llega buena clientela_.-Sonrió.-_Pero realmente lo que esperaba era seguir con la tarea de mi familia, realmente me has alegrado el día… etto…_

_Deidara_.- Aclaro el rubio sabiendo que la chica buscaba el pronunciar su nombre.

_Deidara-san es bueno saber que aun hay quienes conservan la tradición_.- amplio su bella sonrisa la joven, volvió a mirar al pelirrojo y una expresión de extrañes se formo en su rostro.- _¿Eres del clan Iwa también?_.- interrogo la chica notando el extraño color de cabello que poseía, los tonos claros y rubios eran mas comunes en la roca.

_Soy de Suna_.- respondió sonrojado el Akasuna.

_¡Oh! Vaya caso especial el que tengo enfrente, tenia entendido que los efectos del Jutsu eran usados estrictamente por miembros del mismo clan, esto realmente me ha sorprendido aun mas, felicidades a los dos_.- Dijo animada la chica, felicitando a ambos futuros padres. Las mejillas de Sasori se tiñeron aun mas de rojo y orbito sus ojos hacia otro punto. Deidara correspondió la sonrisa de la joven con una propia.

_Señorita la habitación esta lista_.- informo Karin asomándose por la puerta.

_Gracias Karin. Bueno caballeros es hora de la revisión_.- invito cortésmente, haciendo un sutil gesto con su mano, fue seguida por los dos Akatsukis. Y justo al momento de tomar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla se giro quedando frente a ellos.-_Disculpen mi descortesía… soy la doctora Aida un gusto…_

……

Abrió la puerta dándose paso dentro de la habitación, esta revelo un interior muy colorido; algunos cuadros sobre bebes colgando en las paredes, tiernos peluches en los estantes y algunas plantas decorativas, junto con muebles de formas artísticas saludaban cálidamente a los visitantes e invitaban a ser observados. Al pelirrojo le llamo la atención todo esto, al parecer la doctora era una persona positiva y artística. Más que un consultorio aquella habitación parecía un dulce cuarto donde alojaba personas especiales para ella, el ambiente era ameno y muy tranquilizante. La joven chica se dirigió hacia el aparato de ultrasonidos, mientras entablaba una alegre platica con el rubio, Sasori no presto atención a lo que decían, Aida parecía preguntar a Deidara sobre los síntomas que había tenido. Algo que solo el rubio podía comentar y el Akasuna prefería callar, por el simple hecho de sentirse inexperto ante esta situación.

Fijo su atención a un pequeño cuadro en la pared, en él aparecían tres personas; una pequeña niña, que, sin duda alguna era Aida, lucia una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, sus brazos rodeaban a un pequeño niño quien también sonreía a la cámara, y a su lado una pequeña niña de cabello largo y obscuro, mostraba de igual manera felicidad en su rostro. Parada detrás de ellos se situaba una señora, quien esbozaba otra hermosa sonrisa, la faceta de aquella mujer parecía ser tan amable y alegre como la misma Aida, vestía el mismo traje de doctora que ahora portaba la joven chica, no había que pensarlo demasiado para deducir que era su madre, puesto que los rasgos de esa mujer eran parecidos a los de su hija. Sin duda una bella foto familiar…

Mientras el pelirrojo observaba detalladamente aquel cuadro, Aida se encontraba preparando todo para la revisión, con un amable gesto indicó a Deidara que se colocara en la silla especial para comenzar con el estudio, mientras continuaba conversando dulcemente con él. El rubio le obedeció.

_Bien comencemos. Ah Deidara podrías abrir tu gabardina_.- Pidió cariñosamente la joven Doctora, el ojiazul asintió y abrió su capa de nueves rojas, alzo un poco su malla ninja revelando su vientre. La doctora busco algo entre los cajones, de ellos extrajo un pequeño frasquillo.-_Karin podrías prender la maquina_.- indico a la ninja del Hebi, esta asintió, y se dirigió a prender el aparato de ultrasonidos, no paraba de escrutar con la mirada al curioso pelirrojo, este por su parte la ignoraba pero tenia que admitir que era algo molesto el sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él.

A pesar de vigilar al peligroso Akasuna su mente divagaba entre los hechos recientes. Como lo que en esos momentos acontecían. Las personas a quienes menos esperaba encontrar eran a los Akatsukis y más aun, a uno de ellos embarazado. A pesar de haber estado atenta a la explicación que Aida había dado sobre aquel efecto del clan Iwa, seguía resultándole increíble. Apostaría que de no estarlo viendo con sus propios ojos, jamás hubiera creído algo así. Pero en fin no era de su total incumbencia todas las "rarezas" que ocurrían en Akatsuki. Ya que ellos habían venido por su propia cuenta a su encuentro no lo dejaría pasar desapercibido y aprovecharía esta singular oportunidad que se le presentaba. Sutilmente se acerco al pelirrojo, quien, aun curioseando por el consultorio le daba la espalda. Sin embargo este seguía tan atento a las acciones que la Kunoichi realizaba. Cuando Karin estuvo a su altura le hablo monótonamente.

_Mira nada mas que sorpresas trae la vida, sin lugar a duda el mundo es realmente pequeño_.- dirigió su mirada hacia donde el pelirrojo posaba la suya; un cuadro de la joven doctora Aida seguramente de sus días en la Academia ninja, se le podía apreciar mirando de frente a la cámara con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios, su cabello brillante y ligeramente ondulado, suelto, cayendo por su espalda y parte de sus hombros. Sus ojos color miel con un ligero tono azulado seguramente por el efecto del sol y la banda de la roca en su cuello.

El pelirrojo desvió su mirada ligeramente para observar a la chica y ella hizo lo mismo. –_Me tiene sin cuidado las diferencias que hayan entre Sasuke e Itachi, pero si lo que quieres es información sobre este último no la conseguirás de mi_.- advirtió el Akasuna, frustrando así el plan de la joven pelirroja.

Karin suspiro, debió haber sabido que esto no le iba a resultar tan fácil, pero al menos había hecho la tentativa. No quiso hacer más intentos en vano y se dirigió al lado de la doctora por si necesitaba ayuda.

Aida se encontraba comprobando que la maquina estuviera lista para la revisión, cuando termino de hacerlo, destapo el pequeño frasquito y unto un poco del contenido sobre el vientre del rubio. Este por su parte dio un pequeño sobresalto y emitió un leve gemido al sentir el frio gel que la doctora le untaba sobre su piel desnuda. Aida le sonrió gentilmente al sentir el movimiento que el rubio procuro. Luego alzo la vista hacia el de Suna quien seguía observando cada detalle del artístico consultorio. Y se dirigió a Deidara_.-¿Cómo se llama el curioso?_.- pregunto divertida la doctora al referirse a Sasori y su extrema atención hacia los detalles de cada cuadro.

_Sasori no Danna_.- respondió Deidara igualmente haciéndole gracia las reacciones del pelirrojo, y observándole cariñosamente.

_Sasori-san_.-Llamó Aida.

El Akasuna volteo al escuchar llamarle, y desconcertado observo a la doctora.

_¿Quieres conocer a tu bebe?._-Sonrió gentilmente la chica. El pelirrojo ante esto se congelo, y un ligero sonrojo cruzo sus mejillas, definitivamente su inexperiencia hacia este tipo de situaciones le abrumaba. Tímidamente se acerco a donde le era llamado, sentó frente a donde se encontraba recostado Deidara y observo curioso como Aida deslizaba un pequeño aparato sobre el vientre de este e inmediatamente una borrosa imagen gris apareció frente a los monitores. Los ambarinos ojos de Sasori se posaron en la pantalla pero no distinguía con claridad las formas de esta. Y hacia un esfuerzo por encontrar algo que le indicara lo que estaba pasando. Al no lograr nada dirigió su vista hacia Deidara y aprecio como en la expresión del rubio se plasmaba un gesto entre impresión, alegría y ternura. Definitivamente Deidara sabía algo que él no. Frustrado por no comprender lo que pasaba volvió a posar su mirar en el monitor sin lograr nada nuevamente. Por ultimo dirigió su mirada a la doctora con un gesto de total perplejidad y frustración.

Aida sonreía divertida al observar todas las muecas que el Akasuna realizaba, era inexperto y eso le causaba cierta gracia, ya que podía notar como Sasori hacia el intento de entender lo que pasaba.

_Observa._-La joven señalo la pantalla, el Akasuna siguió el dedo que ella había alzado.-_Aquí están los bracitos, la cabecita y… ¿ves ese pequeño y apresurado movimiento de aquí?_.- hizo círculos con sus dedos en una pequeña parte de la borrosa imagen. El de Suna asintió atónito a las explicaciones que Aida le daba, por fin había encontrado la forma de aquella imagen y no perdía detalle.-_Ese es el corazón del pequeño…_-termino la doctora.

Ante esta ultima frase, el pelirrojo se irguió en su asiento, captando el peso de aquellas palabras. Un sentimiento que no había experimentado desde que Deidara le dijera que esperaba un bebé suyo, se acrecentó en su corazón. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Ansiedad?, ¿amor?, ¿ternura?, ¿anhelo? tal vez… ¿paternidad? No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, realmente quería a ese bebe, había una pequeña vida creciendo dentro del rubio… el mayor fruto de su amor. No sabía como reaccionar ante esto. Simplemente se sentía realmente lleno de felicidad, no entendía muy bien la razón, pero de alguna manera lo estaba. Sin embargo no sabía como explicarlo o demostrarlo.

Aida vio en los ojos del pelirrojo toda esa confusión y sentimientos encontrados, sonrió sutilmente al comprender todo lo que pasaba por la mente del Akasuna. Observo al rubio quien miraba la pantalla con un gesto lleno de completo amor y ternura. No importaba que sentimientos experimentara Sasori, Deidara los experimentaba aun en mayor grado. Ya que era él quien alojaba dentro de sí a ese pequeño ser. Si a Sasori acaso le costaba el explicar como se sentía, para Deidara simplemente no había palabras.

_Felicidades Deidara, tu pequeño esta muy sanito. Te estas cuidando muy bien_.- Felicito Aida al comprobar que el bebé se encontraba perfectamente. Se sentía realmente aliviada de ello. Por lo regular siempre existían ligeras complicaciones en este tipo de embarazos, y le preocupaba que hubiera riesgos latentes. Limpio todo rastro de gel sobre el vientre del rubio y le anuncio que ya había acabado de revisarle. Y que ahora se sentaran frente a su escritorio porque les daría unas recomendaciones. Sasori espero a que Deidara le siguiera y ambos tomaron asiento frente al escritorio de la joven doctora.

Karin espero unos momentos junto a la maquina, el ultrasonido se estaba imprimiendo y cuando lo hubo tenido entre sus manos lo llevo donde Aida le esperaba. La experimentada ginecóloga observo nuevamente la borrosa imagen del bebé y espeto a los padres.-_No encuentro ningún problema, todo va perfecto, Deidara estas en tu peso exacto y Sasori…_- El Akasuna la observo esperando el comentario.-_haz cuidado muy bien a Deidara_.- Aida sonrió al terminar esta frase. Sasori se sonrojo ligeramente y bajo su rostro. Estaba seguro que él no había hecho nada.

_Sin embargo aun hay riesgo…_- el tono de la doctora cambio a uno nostálgico. Deidara miro preocupado a la chica, por su expresión parecía conocer las consecuencias, y que sin embargo Sasori desconocía, por la misma razón levanto su rostro interrogativo ante el comentario. Aida miro al pelirrojo, sin duda alguna desconocía todo lo relacionado con el jutsu. Miro a Deidara reprochándolo, quizás no era culpa del rubio, tal vez trataba de no preocupar al pelirrojo. Pero de igual manera Sasori debería estar preparado por si alguna tragedia ocurría. Dio un leve suspiro antes de comenzar su explicación, el de Suna la observo fijamente.-_Escucha Sasori-san, estos tipos de embarazos no son tan fáciles de tratar, conllevan a mucho cuidado. Quiero que estés consiente de esto. Si pierden al bebé no habrá una segunda vez. .. El jutsu solo esta activo una vez_.-Puntualizó. Deidara bajo el rostro, estaba consiente de ello. Pero no había querido siquiera pensarlo y mucho menos preocupar al pelirrojo. Una sensación de completo miedo invadió al Akasuna, trago saliva nervioso, sentía la garganta seca. Acababa de conocer a su bebé y pensar en perderlo. Le hería profundamente.

Aida leyó las expresiones de cada uno. Decidió cambiar el tema sutilmente para no hacerles pensar en tragedias que probablemente no pasaran. Esperaba que no pasaran.-_Pero para evitar que ese tipo de cosas sucedan_.- Sonrió gentilmente, y de un folio extrajo una amplia hoja de papel, tomo un lapicero y diestramente comenzó a escribir. –_Les daré algunas indicaciones que tienen que seguir_.-Anotaba al mismo tiempo que les explicaba cada una de las sugerencias.-_Evita realizar tareas demasiado peligrosas en tu estado Deidara, nada de píldoras del Soldado te prohíbo el uso de esos medicamentos. No uses ropa apretada, la gabardina esta bien. Aliméntate sanamente, recuerda que lo que comas alimenta a tu bebé así que procura ingerir nutrientes y vitaminas, te daré una dieta especial que puedes seguir. También te recomiendo hacer ejercicios para la salud de tu embarazo. Mira…_- Aida hizo una pausa y abrió un cajón de su escritorio, de allí extrajo una revista la cual abordaba el tema de bebes y embarazos, la abrió y mostro en una de sus paginas unos ejercicios prácticos y sencillos que el rubio podía realizar sin problemas. Se la entrego y Deidara la guardo, recordaría hacerlos mas tarde.

_Bien supongo que eso es todo contigo Deidara, ha por cierto Sasori-san_.- llamo la joven doctora. Sasori le miro.-_Quiero que lo cuides muy bien, recuerda que es mi paciente consentido y contra ti me voy si llegara a pasarle algo_.-amenazo la joven chica. Sasori se asombro por el repentino cambio en el aura de Aida y sobre todo la seriedad con la que le hablaba. Inmediatamente después la chica sonrió y prosiguió.-_Quiero informarte, procura ser muy paciente con Deidara, son normales los cambios de animo; es probable que este muy irritado en algunas ocasiones, lo peor que puedes hacer es irritarlo mas de lo que ya este, créeme que no te conviene ni a ti ni al bebé hacer eso. Los antojos, las nauseas pronto desaparecerán no te desesperes. Por favor Sasori estate muy atento a todo, si vez alguna anomalía no dudes en traérmelo ¿de acuerdo?_.- Sasori asintió ante todo lo que la doctora le decía.-_Bien ya hemos terminado_.-Aida se paro y los dos Akatsuki hicieron lo mismo sabiendo que había llegado la hora de despedirse.-_Recuerden, yo estaré checando su embarazo y cuando llegue el momento de ver a su bebé yo los atenderé gustosa_.- Estrecho su mano con ambos ninjas desertores y los acompaño a la salida del consultorio. Sasori salió seguido del rubio, leyendo la receta médica mientras que su pareja ojeaba la revista. En la mente del pelirrojo aun se le formaban muchas interrogantes y la mayor de todas era… ¿Qué pasaría al momento del parto?, bueno aun faltaban cinco bellos meses antes de eso, además confiaba plenamente en la doctora. Ella sabia lo que hacia. Ahora le tranquilizaba saber que habría alguien quien los pudiera atender comprendiendo la situación en la que estaban.

La puerta se cerró tras los Akatsukis. Y la joven chica dio un suspiro en nostalgia. Se sentía en paz al saber que aun había quienes conservaran la tradición del clan Iwa. Karin se quedo observándola, no habrían mas clientes por ahora. Ambas se sentaron a charlar un rato en uno de los amplios sillones blancos.

_Menuda sorpresa la de hoy ¿no cree Aida-san?_.- animó la chica del Hebi.

_Una muy grata realmente, este es el tipo de días por el que me siento orgullosa de seguir con el trabajo familiar._- Sonrió la doctora levantándose del sillón y observando el retrato que antes observara el pelirrojo. Karin le observo expectante notando la ternura con la que la especialista observaba aquel retrato.

_Es una bella foto, ¿Dónde están ellos ahora?_.- Pregunto curiosa la pelirroja.

Aida puso los ojos en blanco y una ligera sonrisa cruzo por su rostro.- _Okasan, Diana y Alan están de vacaciones en la aldea de las aguas termales, y bueno… alguien debía de quedarse en el consultorio. Admito que no estuve conforme al principio.._.- Miro nuevamente la puerta de entrada.-_Pero ahora no me arrepiento de ello._

La pelirroja le devolvió la cálida sonrisa y juntas se quedaron observando por una de las amplias ventanas las bellas tonalidades, doradas y naranjas que anunciaban el crepúsculo, en la accidentada aldea de Iwagakure.

* * *

Espero les haya agradado. Igual a quienes les dedique el capitulo. Karin y Aidita, su cuenta aquí en fanfiction es DeidarAida. Si ven un buen TobiDei seguro ella esta involucrada (XD) aunque aun no se anima del todo. Niñas las quiero. Y a mis lectores ¡Por supuesto que a ustedes también! Gracias a sus reviews, esta historia no se ha quedado estancada como otras (;o;) gracias por su apoyo, animo, criticas y sobre todo tiempo y paciencia.

**_LolaLaTrailera -- _**¡Hola amiga! gracias por estar atenta a mis actualizaciones tanto aquí, como en Youtube (;o;) aprecio mucho tu amistad.

**_Tomoko Usumaki Hyuuga -- _**Muchas gracias por el review (:D)

**_Stephanie --_** Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review (;o;)

**_Livier-chan --_** Siento la demora (D:) pero aquí esta el capi (:D) espero sea de tu agrado.

**_VampireDarkRogueWind --_** Gracias por el review (:D) estoy feliz de que te haya gustado. Espero este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.

**_Yequilexy --_** ¡Deidara! tú me haz estado leyendo desde el primer capitulo ¡Gracias por tu paciencia! (;o;)

**_Yuuga --_** ¡Amiga gracias por tu apoyo! y sobre todo exigencia por la continuación. he he broma. (:D)

**_Kaoru chaan --_** Gracias por el review (;o;) aprecio el tiempo que te tomas. ¡Muchas gracias!

**_SakuNaru-chan --_** Ese es mi objetivo maligno (oó) que el SasoDei domine el mundo (XD) he he he Gracias por el review.

**_Kimi-chan --_** ¡Gracias por el review! Es agradable platicar contigo por msn. Gracias por los ánimos y exigencias constantes (;D)

**_Deskdraik --_** Recibo tu visita desde Youtube y la aprecio (;o;) un gusto en recibir tu review y en conocer a tus Inners "Kiza" (:D)

**_Aiko Uchiha Usumaki --_** ¡No me lo secuestres! ¡Pago recompensa! (X3) he he tienes razón HiSaso y SasoDei rulea... en realidad TodoxSaso rulea. Y sobre la pagina (D:) Sasori la cerro (¬¬) (XD)

**_SasoDei156 --_** ¡Los padrinos mágicos son mi inspiración! he he he. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**_Akasuna no Nozomi --_** ¡Hidan! Esa es la idea (oó) ¡HiSaso rulea! o bien HiDeiSasoHi, Interesante ¿no? (XD) Estoy feliz de que te haya agradado el capitulo anterior. Y por supuesto espero que nuestros trabajos se acoplen y mejoren con el tiempo. ¡Eres un excelente compañera!

**_La mensajera de dios --_** ¡Gracias por el review!

**_Susumi-Kyuubi --_** Tratare de no usar mucha miel en esa "cuestión" que espero sea para año nuevo o mediados de enero. ¡Gracias por tus consejos y por supuesto review!

**_Angel of the Sand --_** ¡Gracias por el review! Lo aprecio demasiado, teniendo en cuenta tu lengua natal. Estou surpreso. Obrigado pela leitura

**_Scorpling --_** ¡Oh Danna! Realmente me he puesto eufórica al toparme con tu review ¡jamás creí que me leyeras! teniendo en cuenta que soy una mediocre en todo esto. Aprecio enormemente el comentario, tratare de mejorar en cuanto a ortografía, prometo esforzarme. Y claro Danna, tratare de agregar mas momentos HiSaso o variaciones. He he. ¡Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerme y más aún de comentarme y corregirme!

**_Dama nueve_** -- ¡Tomare la idea! Gracias por comentar (:D) necesito ayuda para los meses siguientes.

**_Birdarangkun_** -- El 12 de noviembre es sagrado (:D) el 8 también (XD) ¡Gracias por tu review! yo tambien pienso lo mismo. Las cosas que pasan espontáneamente desagradan un poco y soy de las que le busca un hueco al contrato he he. Espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**_Fátima_** -- Mercados Sorianas (XD) ¡Gracias por tu review!

**_NightBeastGirl_** -- ¡Gracias por el review! Estoy feliz de que mi fic te haya gustado y que pienses que estoy mejorando (:D)

¡Gracias por sus reviews! y a los que leen sin dejarlos... Animense o denme bubulubus (XD).  
Tal vez este sea el último capitulo de este año. Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo 2009.


	5. Quinto mes

**N/A**: ¡OMG! Lamento la innecesaria espera (DX) tienen derecho a asesinarme, estuve indecisa y me frustre por mucho -demasiado- tiempo. (;w;) Les traigo este capitulo, posiblemente el más largo que jamás he escrito, y galletitas (:D) ¿Me perdonarán? Bien, espero les agrade. No pregunten por qué hago sufrir a Sasori, ni yo misma sé el por qué (XD) Mmm... quizá necesite pensar más participación para Dei.

¡Objeción!: Los Akatsukis no me pertenecen (-w-) pero eso no quiere decir que algún día no muy lejano lo harán, ya que Masashi-Kishi-san no los quiere y yo los adoptaré (:3)

* * *

**_Quinto mes: ¿Misión? ¿Contigo?  
_**

Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde la visita con la simpática doctora. Aproximadamente eran las tres o quizá las cuatro de la madrugada. Dentro de la pequeña y obscura habitación que compartían los artistas de Akatsuki, la figura del pelirrojo se movía inquieta entre las blancas sabanas, mientras que su compañero parecía inmutable ante ello, permaneciendo en un profundo sueño. No había podido dormir en varios días; no es que lo necesitara, después de todo él carecía de aquellas necesidades tan humanas. Pero la razón de este insomnio era a causa de las palabras que le había dedicado Aida en la consulta pasada. "_Ese es el corazón del pequeño_" "_Si lo pierden no habrá una segunda vez…_" Aquellas frases resonaban una y otra vez en su memoria. Se sentía aturdido con ello y las imágenes borrosas y grisáceas del monitor que mostraba al bebé no ayudaban en nada. Una gran cantidad de sentimientos se acumulaban en su pecho, propiciándole al marionetista una sensación de total confusión. ¿Qué eran todas estas emociones que experimentaba? Tenía miedo a descubrirlas o indagar en ellas.

Dio una inquieta vuelta más sobre la cama, era obvio que no consiliaria el sueño esta noche y que sus intentos por dormir eran en vanos. Salió lentamente de la cama con la mayor delicadeza posible, no quería despertar el dulce dormir de su compañero. Aunque claro esto era casi imposible, Deidara solía ser una roca dura de levantar por las mañanas; Aida había explicado que esto era normal, ya que la gestación del bebé causaba una gran fatiga en el rubio y que era más recomendable dejarlo dormir o terminaría lamentándolo.

El pelirrojo se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Pero al sentir el frio pomo de esta entre sus manos, apoyo su roja cabeza sobre la madera y cerró los ojos acrecentando los sentimientos experimentados. Meditó por unos segundos lo que haría; eran las 4 de la madrugada ¿Qué haría tan temprano? No podía salir con la excusa de ir por un vaso de agua, ni siquiera la necesitaba, tampoco podría estar vagando por la cueva como un fantasma eso preocuparía a Konan. Tal vez… debería hacer algo más productivo y que lo distrajera de aquellas sensaciones que le confundían. Decidido por fin giro la perilla y salió del cuarto guiado por las emociones en su pecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de un largo letargo el rubio estuvo consiente del entorno que le rodeaba abriendo sus azuladas orbes y soltando un leve gemido al estirar su pesado cuerpo entumecido. Los rebeldes mechones dorados ligeramente revueltos y rizados en su cabeza; era obvio que el terrible insomnio del pelirrojo lo había llevado a juguetear con el suave cabello del rubio durante la noche mientras él se encontraba en un profundo sueño. Deidara arqueo su adolorida espalda, tallando con sus manos la zona afectada en su columna. Y es que a pesar de las advertencias que Aida le había dado sobre dejar de dormir boca arriba, ya que el peso de su voluble vientre le afectaría. Él solía desobedecer por el hábito que se había formado, terminando así con su espalda torturada por las mañanas. Sin duda debía dejar de hacerlo pronto o de lo contrario se terminaría asfixiando un día mas adelante.

Palpó el lado vacio de la cama que le pertenecía al pelirrojo, sabia de ante mano que no lo encontraría allí; ya que estaba consiente de lo tarde que se levantaba últimamente. Pero aun así conservaba la vana esperanza de una mañana encontrarlo a su lado como siempre lo había hecho. Dio un largo bostezo y un ligero estremecimiento de su cuerpo. Se levanto sin prisas buscando algo cómodo que no le causara algún estrago a su vientre; Konan le había ayudado a holgar unas prendas para no excusarse con comprar más ropa que luego desembocaría en una absurda pelea con Kakuzu. Se colocó su gabardina, la cual ya no ocultaba mucho del vientre del rubio, de hecho, quedaba entre abierta sobre su abdomen. Peino y desenredo su dorado cabello listo para bajar con sus compañeros y ¿Por qué no? Encontrarse con Danna para pasar un merecido tiempo juntos.

Dejó el cepillo en el buro mirándolo como si hubiera algo interesante en él, pero lo cierto es que su mente divagaba en momentos recientemente vividos. Estaba consiente de que su actitud para con Sasori era irritable en demasiadas ocasiones, también el pelirrojo se había distanciado un poco desde la consulta con Aida. Entenderlo siempre había sido muy complicado para él. A pesar de llevar un largo y maravilloso tiempo en el que el rubio estaba seguro de conocerle, había ocasiones en las que simplemente el marionetista le parecía un completo desconocido. Y es que nunca habían profundizado aspectos sobre el pasado del pelirrojo ya que siempre había sido demasiado reservado y prefería no hablar de ello.

Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, estaba decidido, deseaba saber todo lo que su Danna sentía; si estaba feliz, si estaba triste, si algo le molestaba, ¿qué era lo que pensaba? Todo ello era lo que Deidara quería conocer de Sasori. Siempre lo había dejado pasar pero ahora no, debía tomar cartas en el asunto y no era sólo por el hecho de mejorar su relación también existía una tercera personita que pronto se les uniría y no podía dejar que esta se viera afectada por los problemas o la incomunicación que existieran entre él y el pelirrojo. Así que se levanto y decidido salió del cuarto para buscar a su compañero.

No había ni recorrido tres habitaciones cuando un pequeño gruñido lo saco de sus pensamientos… quizá lo mejor era buscar al pelirrojo después de desayunar algo, no sólo él lo necesitaba, después de todo comía por dos. Así que se dirigió directo a la cocina y guardo las esperanzas de encontrar a su Danna allí, una amena charla durante la comida era lo que necesitaba y le sonaba una buena idea.

Apresuró el paso en dirección a la cocina, bajo las escaleras sosteniéndose del barandal para no caer rodando, su equilibrio no estaba del todo bien. Entró al salón del gran comedor, notando que los únicos presentes allí eran Tobi y Hidan. Pasó de largo rumbo a la cocina que colindaba con esa misma habitación. Abrió el refrigerador y se inclinó sobre él para apreciar los posibles alimentos que escogería; el desayuno había acabado hace mucho, era mas que obvio que a Konan no le importaba si él desayunaba o no '_tú tienes la culpa por no levantarte temprano_' seria la respuesta que la peliazul le daría. La chica era realmente amable y le quería sin duda, pero hay una gran diferencia entre "_querer_" y convertirse en "_perrillo_" de sus compañeros; no porque fuera mujer iba a ser la sirvienta de la organización y ella defendía mucho su posición "_una mujer de armas tomar_" esas eran las razones por las que ella se había ganado un bien merecido lugar en Akatsuki.

Meditó un poco estando allí, se le apetecía algo ligero… oh tal vez no. Sus ojos brillaron al apreciar un pedazo de pastel de fresa sobrante desde la última ida a comprar del pelirrojo. Lo tomó rápidamente imaginando los sabores de este, se dirigió directo al comedor para degustar de su "_postre matinal_".

En el comedor aún se encontraban Hidan y Tobi. El peliblanco permanecía extrañamente tranquilo; sus amatistas ojos cerrados, una mano en alto a la altura de su barbilla con el rosario triangular entre sus dedos, la otra mano descansaba sobre la mesa rodeando una humeante taza de té, sin duda rezando una plegaria a Jashin-sama, seguramente luego se iría a su habitación para completar el ritual. Tobi tarareaba una infantil melodía y de vez en cuando preguntaba trivialidades al Jashinista, quien sólo se limitaba a ignorarlo.

Deidara tomo asiento junto a ambos en la mesa, el pagano se percató de ello y miro atónito como el rubio mordía un amplio pedazo de pastel con una satisfacción enorme en su rostro al percibir el dulce sabor del postre, bajo la mano que mantenía en alto aferrada al rosario y siguió observando con desaprobación al ojiazul.

_No es que me importe rubia, pero eso no le va a hacer nada bien a tu crio_.- espetó el Jashinista.

Deidara detuvo su empalagoso desayuno ante el comentario del peliblanco retándolo con sus orbes azules de la misma manera que el pagano hacia con las amatistas suyas.

_Pensé que no te importaba Hidan h'm_.- dijo visiblemente irritado. Tobi percibió el ambiente hostil que comenzaba a formarse entre ambos Akatsukis, parecía que el _desayuno_ finalizaría entre blasfemias y explosiones; si es que después de todo se le podía llamar _desayuno_, teniendo en cuenta la hora tan tarde que era, _merienda_ seria una referencia mas apropiada.

_Deidara-sempai, Hidan-san tiene razón. No debería comer esas cosas, se esta poniendo gordo_.- trató de enmendar inocentemente el enmascarado. Este intento se llevo la mirada atónita del rubio y unas sonoras carcajadas por parte del pagano. Al parecer el pelinegro había malinterpretado el voluble vientre del ojiazul pensando que Deidara solo había "_engordado_" un poco por sus malos hábitos alimenticios.

_¡Tobi, no estoy gordo h'm!_.- Levantó la voz irritado. Luego giro su sonrojado rostro hacia una esquina de la habitación, cruzando los brazos en su pecho para agregar en un susurro apenas audible.-_Es solo que voy a tener un bebé_.- no se inmuto a mirar las expresiones de ambos ninjas, no quería ver la cara burlona de Hidan al escucharlo decir esas palabras. Mas sin embargo el pagano ya había detenido su risa, seguramente espera a que el rubio volteara para empezar a reírse nuevamente.

_¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Un bebé!_.-Tobi por fin pareció entender_.-¿Está hablando de esas personitas chiquitas, tiernas y adorables que hacen a las mujeres decir "hay mi vida"?-_ exclamo eufóricamente el pelinegro, dando una entonación empalagosa y parecida a la que daría una chica sobre las tres ultimas palabras. Hidan observaba distante la plática mientras sorbía otro poco de su taza de té.

_Sí, así es Tobi h'm_.- afirmó el rubio.

_¡Tobi quiere jugar con el bebé de Deidara-sempai!._- exigió el enmascarado haciendo un pequeño puchero con aquella frase. El peliblanco permanecía excluido, pero aún observaba atento la absurda conversación de los dos atolondrados.

_Tendrás que esperar unos meses antes de eso Tobi h'm._- objetó Deidara posando tiernamente su palma sobre la redondez de su vientre. Al Pelinegro no le pasó desapercibido ese gesto del rubio.

_¿Deidara-sempai quiere mucho a su bebé?.-_ Preguntó lleno de una inocente curiosidad el enmascarado, Mientras continuaba observando la caricia que el ojiazul proporcionaba a su abdomen.

_Por supuesto Tobi.-_ Respondió casi por inercia el rubio y luego volvió a observar con ternura su vientre continuando con el pequeño tacto sobre él y agregando en un dulce susurro_. -Después_ _de todo también es hijo de Sasori no Danna_.- cerró sus azules ojos y emitió una leve risita, mientras imaginaba el fuerte parecido que el pequeño tendría con Sasori. Esa acción casi hizo vomitar al peliblanco y para sosegar aquellas nauseas sorbió otro poco de su té… gran error.

_¡Pero Sempai! Si usted quería tanto a su bebé ¿Por qué se lo comió?.-_ Exclamó extremadamente triste el enmascarado. El té que el peliblanco acababa de sorber salió precipitado de su boca y una sonora carcajada fue emitida por su garganta. El rostro irritado de Deidara hizo aun mas gracia al pagano no pudiendo dejar de reír y casi cayendo de su silla por las sonoras risotadas que emitía. Tobi miraba incrédulo a Hidan aún sin comprender la burla de este.

_¡El bebé todavía va a nacer!_.- Gritó enfadado el rubio mientras que con un brusco movimiento se levantaba casi tirando la silla hacia atrás con esa acción. El Jashinista no paraba de reír y golpeaba la mesa con su palma junto con los espasmos que experimentaba su cuerpo al intentar absorber oxigeno, hubiera jurado que de no ser inmortal ya habría muerto de asfixia. Deidara lo miraba acrecentando aun más su cólera, las burlas le irritaban mucho más y estuvo a punto de propinarle una patada en la costilla al Jashinista para ver si de esa manera podía ayudarlo a volver a respirar. Pero fue detenido por otra pregunta del enmascarado.

_¿Cómo nacen los bebés?.-_ Deidara dirigió su vista a Tobi con un gesto de duda y perplejidad, a decir verdad no tenia idea, de pequeño no le habían informado nada de esa ultima fase y su tío; que había sido el ultimo caso del jutsu, no le había dejado entrar a ver el parto. Pero estaba seguro que la doctora Aida sabría, después de todo confiaba plenamente en ella. El Jashinista paro su burla gradualmente y el rubio volvió su rostro hacia él, deseando que milagrosamente hubiera muerto por falta de oxigeno.

_A estas alturas Tobi, yo tampoco sé cómo nacen los bebés.-_ Respondió maliciosamente el pagano observando a Deidara con una sonrisa victoriosa. Esto irritó aún más el ánimo del rubio fulminó con la mirada al Jashinista y luego salió disparado de la habitación, dejando su pastel mordido sobre la mesa. Gritó un furioso _"¡Embarázate Hidan!"_ antes de cruzar el umbral de salida. Quizá solo de esa manera el Jashinista podría comprender una mínima parte por lo que Deidara estaba pasando —y tal vez madurar—.

_¡Eso quisieras! ¡No me metas en tus anomalías jodida rubia!.-_Respondió aun mas airado el Jashinista por el comentario. Justo en ese momento entro el tesorero de Akatsuki escuchando ambos comentarios por partes de los infantiles Hidan y Deidara. El tesorero dirigió sus ojos de color zafiro a las purpuras del Jashinista, los entrecerró arrugando levemente su frente. Para Hidan no pasó desapercibido esto y se sonrojo ante la escrutaría mirada de Kakuzu.

_¡¿Qué me ves?!._- Exclamo Hidan con un sonrojo tan notorio que resaltaba sobre su pálida piel. El mayor entrecerró aún más sus orbes y se acerco a Hidan, esto puso nervioso al peliblanco dando un leve respingo sobre su asiento, mirando la imponente altura de su compañero.

_No me vayas a salir con esas "jaladas" también Hidan. No tengo dinero para estar manteniendo críos de todos ustedes.-_ objeto fuertemente el moreno. El rubor de Hidan creció aun más ya que su imaginación reacciono frente a ese comentario de manera casi instantánea. La imagen de encontrarse cargando un pequeño bebé parecido a Kakuzu cruzo su subconsciente. Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente para disipar aquellos pensamientos ¡Demonios! Estaba comenzando a pensar como la rubia.

_¡¿Me estas metiendo en el mismo puto saco que la jodida rubia?!._- Protestó furioso el Jashinista hacia su compañero, levantándose de golpe y arrojando la silla en la que se encontraba sentado hacia atrás con un sonoro estruendo al chocar con el suelo. Kakuzu ignoro la rabia de Hidan y miró con desdén la silla sobre el suelo, luego observo la mesa; el pedazo de pastel aún sobre el plato, el leve riachuelo –que salió de la boca de Hidan—el cual corría en el centro de la mesa hasta caer goteando por uno de los extremos. Su rostro se frunció todavía más. ¡Esto de por si ya era una total perdida económica!

_No te estoy metiendo en ningún maldito saco, solo te estoy advirtiendo. Estos derroches de dinero no me hacen ninguna gracia, si lo rompes lo pagas. Si lo desperdicias lo pagas.-_ Advirtió enfadado Kakuzu. A Hidan se le puso la piel de gallina, no tenía porque temer después de todo era inmortal. Pero jamás había visto a su compañero de esa manera.

_Deberías estar mas preocupado por los gastos que se aproximan con el maldito crio que tendrán la marioneta y la rubia, que por lo que yo rompa o desperdicie ahora.-_ se defendió el Jashinista cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, evitando la furibunda mirada de Kakuzu.

_Ellos son problema mío. Hare que me devuelvan hasta el último centavo de lo que ese mocoso gaste.-_ Amenazó Kakuzu. Hidan era la ultima persona a la que le hubiera importado, después de todo el tampoco quería la llegada de ese bebé, pero aun así sintió pena por aquel desdichado crio, quien aun no nacía y ya le debía dinero al tesorero. Probablemente ese pequeño no estaría del todo seguro en la organización. El Jashinista aún observaba con temor a Kakuzu, este se dio cuenta de la mirada temerosa que su compañero le daba así que algo incomodo le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la salida.-_Lo siento, creo que no debí actuar así… iré a hablar con Pein ahora._- susurro apenado –y quizá arrepentido por su actitud para con su compañero—. Salió de la habitación en la dirección contraria a la que el rubio había salido con anterioridad.

Hidan soltó el aire, que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, después de que Kakuzu se marchara. Se quedo allí parado ya mas relajado. Cerró los ojos, para poner su cabeza en orden. Lo mejor era no molestar a su compañero, por el momento. Pensó en limpiar la mesa en vez de hacer otro escándalo. -_Jashin_.- suspiró. Abrió los ojos tomada su decisión.

_¿Asustado?.-_ Expuso una siniestra voz desde una de las paredes de la habitación. El Jashinista dio un leve salto ante esto. Dirigió sus purpuras ojos hacia la "_persona_" que había emitido esa frase. En una pared de la habitación, camuflajeado, tenuemente las enormes Venus del ninja renegado de la hierba hacían aparición, abriendo y revelando en su interior la silueta de aquel ser. La mitad de un negro espectral y la otra de un blanco níveo. Los siniestros ojos amarillos brillaban en su rostro. Su boca escondía una sonrisa maniática. El pagano le miró con desaprobación, listo para objetar.

_¡Oh Zetsu-san! ¡Estaba por aquí!._- ¡Vaya! Tobi se había mantenido tan cayado durante la estancia de Kakuzu que había olvidado que estaba allí. Eso quería decir que ya no tendría que contestar a Zetsu, Tobi lo mantendría suficientemente irritado como para que él tuviera que intervenir. Y eso ya era su ganancia.

_¡Zetsu-san Tobi también quiere tener un bebé como Deidara-sempai!_.- Y allí comenzaban las trivialidades otra vez. Hizo una mueca triunfal, y satisfecho al apreciar como Zetsu soltaba un bufido de irritación al escuchar aquella pregunta totalmente incoherente por parte del enmascarado. Se dirigió a la cocina para buscar una franela con que limpiar el desastre que había en la mesa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los pesados pasos del rubio hacían eco por sobre todas las paredes de la cueva. Su paso era rápido y airado. Estaba enfadado por lo que había pasado en el comedor. Se detuvo un minuto a reflexionar su acción. Suspiró profundamente al darse cuenta de que había cometido un grave error. Había querido alejarse de las constantes burlas de Hidan pero ahora que lo pensaba calmadamente no tenia un mejor lugar al que dirigirse, no había terminado de comer su postre, pero no regresaría a ese lugar otra vez para darle el gusto al Jashinista de seguir burlándose. Sólo le quedaba ir con Sasori pero no sabía dónde estaba. Dio otro pesado suspiro, debía buscarlo. Se dirigió a su cuarto probablemente el Akasuna ya hubiera regresado y le estuviera esperando allí. Aceleró el paso con esa esperanza.

Subió pesadamente las escaleras de regreso y recorrió el pasillo que dirigía a su cuarto. Cuan fue su desilusión, pues lo único que encontró fue el lugar vacio. Sasori no había vuelto. El rubio comenzaba a preocuparse por su compañero. Vaciló un poco antes de volver a salir, no podía darse por vencido. Cerró nuevamente la puerta y recorrió el camino de vuelta por el pasillo poniendo especial interés en todos los rincones y habitaciones de la cueva.

Justo antes de llegar a las escaleras se encontró con Konan quien acababa de subirlas con un par de sabanas limpias y dobladas sobre sus brazos; sin duda pertenecían al cuarto de Hidan. Para la peliazul siempre resultaba un martirio tener que limpiar la habitación del pagano, ya que era un total desastre, por lo regular se encontraban manchas de sangre por todas partes y una que otra prenda desgarrada e impregnada del liquido carmesí –todo un desastre— Quizá esa fuera la razón de que solo se ocupara de la limpieza de aquel cuarto una vez a la semana.

_¿Ya amaneció Deidara?.-_ Burlo levemente la peliazul con una pequeña risita, pensando que el rubio se acababa de levantar puesto que venia desde su habitación. Deidara ignoro aquel comentario, no podía enojarse con su compañera, ella siempre era muy atenta con él. La saludo alegremente.

_Konan, ¿No has visto a Sasori no Danna?_.- Preguntó en un tono preocupado que no pretendía usar. La chica lo miró desconcertada.

_¿No estaba contigo?_.- Respondió en breve.

_No_.- negó levemente el rubio.

_Ya veo, con razón ya se me hacia extraño que Sasori no hubiera salido del cuarto. El no suele quedarse hasta que despiertas. Aunque tampoco desayuno con nosotros._- Mencionó la peliazul, con un dedo posado en su labio inferior, sosteniendo aun con el otro brazo las suaves sabanas.

_¿No sabes donde puede estar Konan?.-_ La voz de Deidara sonó aun mas preocupada que hacia unos segundos. Konan le miró desconcertada. El rubio solía preocuparse por nada ¡vaya síntomas!

_Tranquilo Deidara, Sasori esta aquí en la cueva. Recuerda que nadie puede salir sin permiso de Pein._- Dijo serenamente la chica para tranquilizar al chico. Deidara relajó sus hombros y suspiró pesadamente; después de todo su compañera tenía razón. Konan puso los ojos en blanco. Meditando sobre el posible lugar en el que Sasori podría encontrarse. Deidara la espero ansioso.-_Ahora que lo pienso Deidara, él últimamente ha estado muy atento a ti. No me sorprende que este algo estresado. Tal vez fue a armar una marioneta o ¡qué se yo! Necesita distraerse, tanta presión va a matarlo_.- objetó la chica tomando con las dos manos las sabanas pertenecientes al cuarto del Jashinista.-_Ve a verlo a su taller es posible que este allí_.- y dicho esto paso por un lado del rubio rumbo a la habitación del pagano para seguir con sus tareas.

Deidara la observo hasta que desapareció en el umbral de la puerta, miró las escaleras y exhaló. Konan tenía razón, hacia mucho desde la última vez que Sasori había ido a su taller. Después de todo, desde la ida a la ginecóloga el pelirrojo se había comportado más atento con el ojiazul que con sus propias marionetas. ¡Si las marionetas estuvieran vivas ya lo hubieran matado por el tiempo que les había arrebatado a su creador! En fin a pesar de todo, las marionetas deberían estar en buenas condiciones para proteger a Sasori en caso de alguna misión peligrosa. Deidara se sentiría mal si por prestar más atención a él y descuidar de sus marionetas el pelirrojo saliera herido en alguna batalla, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Bajó tranquilamente las escaleras y se dirigió al taller de Sasori. Al menos quería serle de ayuda – aunque no sabía nada de marionetas—planeaba ayudar de alguna forma; pasándole alguna herramienta o pedazos de madera. Más que ayudar tal vez fuera una distracción para el pelirrojo. Se paró justo frente a la gran puerta de roble que acezaba al taller del Akasuna.

Tocó levemente la puerta, esperando oír un "_lárgate_" o "_estoy ocupado_" que Sasori solía usar cuando recién lo habían nombrado su compañero, mucho antes de que ambos declararan sus sentimientos. Recordaba que en sus inicios Sasori solía pasar todo el día en su taller, sólo le veía cuando tenían alguna clase de misión y por lo regular el Akasuna era muy frio y distante con él, ya que siempre había desconfiado de las personas a su alrededor ¡Ni siquiera tenia una buena relación con los demás Akatsukis! Pero Deidara había cambiado eso, fue curando el corazón roto de Sasori y cada vez el marionetista pasaba menos tiempo en su taller. Pero nunca lo había descuidado tanto como ahora.

Al no obtener respuesta dudo que su Danna estuviera allí, pero no dándose por vencido pegó su oído a la madera y oyó martillazos; seguramente el marionetista estaba trabajando. Vaciló un poco antes de tocar con más fuerzas, sólo entonces fue escuchado por Sasori quien simplemente respondió un sosegado "_entra_".

Deidara tomó aire antes de hacerlo. Casi nunca había estado dentro del taller del Akasuna. De hecho sólo recordaba haber estado allí una vez. Los vagos recuerdos que poseía no eran de sumo agrado; recordaba una habitación obscura y tenebrosa, cadáveres humanos putrefactos en las esquinas, aun goteando sangre de sus cuerpos, el piso impregnado de aquel liquido carmesí. Trago un poco de saliva esperando encontrar todo eso dentro, esperaba al menos que todo ese olor no le hiciera recurrir a las nauseas, así que procuro tener en mente el camino hacia el baño al abrir la puerta.

Contrario a todo lo que esperaba la habitación estaba en perfecto estado; iluminada, limpia, libre de toda mancha sangrienta, lo único que colgaba de las esquinas eran marionetas en perfecto estado. Recorrió con sus azules orbes toda la habitación esperando encontrar algo que le causara nauseas y no lo logro. Observo al marionetista ensamblando un gran objeto frente a él. Aquel objeto que Sasori construía llamó enormemente la atención de Deidara, se acerco hasta llegar a la altura del pelirrojo. Ver lo que hacia le lleno de una total ternura.

Sasori no perdía detalle de su creación, parecía poner su mayor empeño en esto, a pesar de estar consiente de que el rubio estaba detrás de él observándole. Ensamblo la última parte del objeto y le dio unos golpes a la madera para comprobar su dureza. Tomo una lija y suavizo unas partes con ellas. Deidara continuaba mirando atónito.

_Danna tú…-_ Por fin hablo, sin ocultar la emoción dentro de aquellas tropezadas palabras. De todas las cosas que pensó que Sasori podría estar creando en su taller jamás se imaginó algo parecido. Sasori posó su mirada miel sobre el rubio, esperando el resto de la frase. Deidara trago saliva y cambio sus palabras por otras_.-¿Por qué?.-_ Pregunto curioso. El Akasuna le miró desconcertado, esperaba una reacción distinta a la duda por parte del rubio_._

_¿No te gusta?...-_ Susurró desilusionado el pelirrojo. Pensaba que tendría una idea de cómo hacer aquel objeto, después de todo no debía ser más difícil que una marioneta. Pero se frustro al saber que su inexperiencia era tal que hasta el rubio parecía decepcionado por ello.

_No es eso Danna, es perfecto. Pero a lo que me refiero es… ¿Por qué?... Es decir no tenias que hacerlo, últimamente has estado muy atento conmigo y con esto pues yo…_-Habló tan atropelladamente que el Akasuna tuvo que poner especial atención a sus palabras. Sasori suspiró antes de hablar.

_Bueno es solo que sentía que no estaba haciendo nada bien desde… bueno… el principio de todo esto_.- miró tímidamente el vientre del rubio. Incomodo, desvió la mirada hacia una esquina de la habitación.-_Y pensaba que con esto, aunque es poco. Podría aportar algo_.-Ahora miro a su creación; Una pequeña cunita hecha de la mejor madera que el pelirrojo pudo conseguir. Tenía un precioso diseño, pequeñas nubecitas y estrellas talladas con sumo cuidado adornaban la madera superior, los barandales ascendían hasta una altura razonable para mantener a un bebé de un año dentro.-_Aun no está terminada, creo que podría agregarle algunos detalles más_.- añadió el Akasuna.

_Danna… Gracias_.- Dijo tiernamente Deidara mirando al pelirrojo. Sasori encontró sus ojos color miel con los azules del rubio. Tímido acerco su rostro al del menor.

_Lamento interrumpir la hora del amor pero Pein solicita sus presencias._- Interrumpió abruptamente el tesorero de la organización inclinado ligeramente sobre el umbral de la puerta. Provocando el alejamiento inmediato de ambos artistas, avergonzados y sonrojados evitando sus miradas.

_Entendido, enseguida iremos a su encuentro._- Habló Sasori, quien fue el más rápido en recuperar su compostura. Después de todo el era el líder del dúo. Kakuzu solo se limito a asentir y dejarlos solos nuevamente.-_Vamos Deidara_.- dicto a su compañero, el rubio asintió y le siguió. Salieron y recorrieron unos pasillos dando varias vueltas por diferentes partes. Siempre era un recorrido demasiado largo y confuso para llegar a la oficina del líder.

Por fin frente a una enorme puerta –quizá la más grande en toda la cueva—el pelirrojo se acerco tomando una de las argollas del picaporte y golpeándola tres veces. Luego se oyó el ceder del seguro, permitiendo el paso a ambos artistas. La habitación era obscura, solo una tenue luz iluminaba aquel espacio.

_Sólo se trata de la recolección de información_.- Advertía la negra figura de Pein a los dos Akatsukis delante de él; Itachi y Kisame. Parecía estar dando las últimas indicaciones necesarias para que ellos fueran y cumplieran la misión encomendada. Itachi tomaba el informe de la misión asintiendo a lo que el líder les decía, revisó el papel para memorizar lo pocos datos que habían y cuál era principalmente la información que necesitaban recolectar.

Sasori, Deidara, que bueno que han venido. Acérquense.- Ordenó el líder. Sasori asintió y avanzó la distancia que les separaba. Deidara lo siguió muy de cerca. Itachi y Kisame se alejaron para dejar espacio a los dos artistas, mientras el pelinegro aún evaluaba como se realizaría paso a paso la misión. Kisame observaba atento a las indicaciones que el Uchiha le daba.

Pein saludo a Sasori con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Sasori le correspondió de igual manera. Ahora que se encontraban más cerca podía observar la silueta del líder; sus naranjas cabellos erizados en su cabeza, sus grisáceos y anillados ojos, los percins alrededor de su nariz y debajo de su labio inferior, la banda rasgada de la lluvia sobre su frente y la gabardina cubriendo su cuerpo. El pelinaranja extendió sobre la mesa el informe que el pelirrojo necesitaba para realizar la misión. Sasori lo tomó revisándolo mientras Pein les explicaba con sus palabras lo que tenían que hacer. Deidara simplemente observaba la conversación, excluido de esta, nunca podía intervenir en ella. Solo era algo que le concernía al líder y a Sasori como mismo líder de su equipo.

_Supongo Sasori, que recuerdas la misión de infiltración pasada, donde tuvieron que reunir información sobre un objeto de especial valor y especialmente custodiado en la aldea de los pantanos; Centlakage_.- Dijo Pein haciéndole memoria al pelirrojo. Sasori detuvo la lectura en el informe y miró al líder, asintió al recordar aquella misión. Deidara y él habían estado rondando por esa aldea alrededor de un mes, obtuvieron buena información pero nunca supieron cual era el objeto que se custodiaba.

_Por supuesto_.- dijo al fin el Akasuna.

_Bien. La misión ahora es traerme aquel objeto de valor._- indicó el pelinaranja levantándose de su lugar quedando a la misma altura de ambos Akatsukis.- _Por la información recabada aquí, veo que tiene buena custodia, sin embargo eso no representara problema para ustedes, ambos artistas._- Sonrió al terminar la frase. Quienes protegían el objetivo no eran más que simples guardias de aquel país y unos cuantos gennins de la aldea oculta cercana al pueblo, no representarían gran dificultad para el dúo artístico.-_Pero estoy consiente de que cabe la posibilidad de haber enfrentamientos, así que prepárense bien_.- aconsejó.

Sasori asintió a las sugerencias de Pein. No era necesario reiterarlo, el Akasuna siempre había sido precavido en cuanto a las misiones, evaluaba los riesgos y siempre se preparaba perfectamente por si se concibiera algún posible fallo, cosa totalmente opuesta a Deidara. Doblo el informe y lo guardo dentro de su gabardina, antes de escuchar la voz del rubio reclamar.

_¡Ah no! ¡Yo no voy a ir!_.- se cruzó de brazos en una actitud terca y firme. Su exclamación hizo que Itachi y Kisame dejaran de planear el desarrollo de su próxima misión, y clavaran sus ojos en Deidara. Sasori le observo sorprendido mientras que el líder lo miro molesto ¡¿Se había atrevido a contradecirlo?!

Pein golpeó sus palmas contra la mesa recargándose airadamente sobre ella_.-¿De que estas hablando Deidara?_.- soltó la pregunta severamente. Sasori seguía observando sin expresión alguna las reacciones de Deidara.

_Mi doctora me dijo que no realizara trabajos peligrosos, así que no me voy a arriesga_r.- afianzo su actitud y reto a Pein con sus azules ojos. Los síntomas de embarazo eran instintivos ¡Pero esto ya era demasiado!

_¡Estas embarazado no minusválido!_.- La voz del pelinaranja se había alzado deliberadamente por la furia que la actitud del rubio le causaba. Sasori notó que aquella discusión no terminaría bien, nadie había osado ponerse nunca a la altura de Pein, ya que esto podría traer consecuencias graves. Había escuchado de los tortuosos castigos que el de la lluvia propinaba a quienes le retaban, Hidan había sido el único que los había experimentado en carne propia –ya que era el único con la suficiente autoconfianza para rebatir al líder—pero después de ello el Jashinista se lo pensaba dos veces antes de contradecirlo.

_Pein-san, no se preocupe puedo ir yo solo_.- intervino Sasori con su actitud calma, al ver que aquel cataclismo amenazaba con extenderse aún más. Pein le miró malhumorado ante su intromisión.

_Sasori, eres uno de los mejores en Akatsuki. Pero en mi organización siempre se acata lo que yo ordeno. Sin embargo no voy a cumplir los caprichitos de Deidara_.- Golpeó con su puño la mesa, que si hubiera sido con mas fuerza esta se hubiera roto_.-¡Deidara!.-_ Bramó airado, el rubio hizo caso omiso a esto emitiendo un pequeño "_h'm_" y mirando hacia otro lado. Ninguno de los dos cedería.

_Pein-san insisto yo…-_ Trataba aun de enmendar las cosas el Akasuna sin ser escuchado.

_¡Itachi!_.- El Uchiha, quien aun observaba el disturbio se sobresaltó al escucharle llamarlo con aquel tono de voz transformado por la ira_.-Ven hacia acá.-_ Itachi no se lo pensó dos veces, no haría enojar al líder más de lo que ya estaba. Recorrió la distancia que les separaba a grandes pasos y tomo posición al lado del pelirrojo, quien le miró con su rostro inexpresivo, preguntándose internamente el por qué Pein habría llamado ahora al Uchiha ante todo esto.

_Serás el apoyo de Sasori._- dictaminó. Ambos Akasukis se miraron sorprendidos. Sasori no podía creer que haría equipo con el Uchiha, siempre habían tenido grandes diferencias. Sus personalidades chocaban, luchando por demostrar la superioridad del uno por encima del otro. El pelinegro observó la expresión retadora del Akasuna devolviéndole una mirada inexpresiva, la misión no seria muy grata de realizar estando ellos dos juntos.

Sin embargo Itachi asintió aceptando aquella orden y luego sonrió malicioso hacia el Akasuna. Sasori entrecerró sus ojos ante esto. Su mirada se endureció y olvidó por completo lo que había sucedido en esos instantes, la discusión con Deidara, incluso olvido que el rubio estaba parado justo a su costado. Su mascara de completa frialdad volvió a aparecer, Itachi no era una persona de la que él pudiera fiar, incluso evaluó las posibilidades de que la misión fuera mas peligrosa teniendo al traicionero Uchiha como compañero. La actitud superior del pelinegro se desmorono al escuchar a Sasori aclararle…

_Que no se te olvide, yo soy el líder de esta misión Itachi, no aceptare fallas por tu parte. Ahora, prepárate te espero en la entrada de la cueva en veinte minutos, empezaremos de inmediato._- Y con aquella actitud reservada, el Akasuna se giró y dirigió fuera de la habitación, seguramente iría a prepararse para comenzar el mandato de Pein. Itachi miró con rabia la sublime marcha del pelirrojo ¡Como se atrevía a degradarlo! Quizá esta misión le sirviera para poner en su lugar al Akasuna, y así demostrar que él era mil veces superior al pelirrojo, sin embargo Sasori parecía estar en la misma posición –Ninguno de los dos intelectuales de Akatsuki cedería ni se harían degradar por el otro—. Itachi frunció el entrecejo y salió justo detrás del de Suna, la guerra empezaría pronto.

Deidara notó que su Danna lo había dejado solo, se preocupó pensando que la razón de la salida silenciosa del pelirrojo había sido propiciada por su negativa al acompañarlo a la misión. Pero después de todo, Aida le había recomendado no hacer esfuerzo y el marionetista lo había escuchado. Suspiró pesadamente y optó por salir tras del Akasuna para despedirse, pero antes de hacerlo Pein paso a su lado, le miro furioso y le advirtió.

_Perfecto Deidara lo lograste. Pero prepárate, porque cuanto tengas a ese chiquillo, te mandare a tantas misiones, lo mas lejos posible que cuando regreses tu hijo no te va a reconocer_.- Un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral del rubio y un frio le invadió, se quedó perplejo, parado en el mismo lugar mientras observaba como Pein ahora se dirigía a Kisame y le explicaba que la misión encargada con Itachi por ahora no era primordial y que tendría que posponerla hasta que el Uchiha regresase, cosa que no molesto en lo mas mínimo a Kisame quien sonrió espectralmente con sus filosos dientes de tiburón y salió de la sala. Pein miró una ultima vez a Deidara quien aun pasmado, se había quedado observándole, sonrió satisfecho de haber logrado esa reacción en el rubio y también se dirigió al exterior del cuarto, dejando al ojiazul solo.

Deidara, trago saliva por su seca garganta y por fin recupero su compostura, abandonó la sala y corrió por los pasillos para llegar al taller del marionetista. Sasori seguramente iría allí para preparar las marionetas que usaría.

Tocó la puerta de la espaciosa habitación que el Akasuna usaba como taller, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, la abrió lentamente revelando su interior; notó que esta se mantenía tal y como había quedado al salir, la pequeña cuna aun sin terminar, del lado izquierdo, arrimada a una de las esquinas del taller. Encontró al pelirrojo, enrollando algunos pergaminos y echando una ultima revisada a sus marionetas. Deidara se preocupó puesto que el Akasuna se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, el rubio malinterpreto esto pensando que el pelirrojo estaba enojado por no ser él quien lo acompañara a la misión. Se aventuro al interior de la habitación y quedo tras el Akasuna, quien aun preparaba sus cosas con suma cautela, después de todo –la perfección era su anhelo—.

_Danna…_- Susurró lleno de culpa el rubio. Sasori dio un leve sobresalto, parecía que no había notado que Deidara se encontraba justo detrás de él, el pelinegro acaparaba los pensamientos del pelirrojo en esos momentos. El Akasuna se giró encontrando sus purpuras ojos con los azules de Deidara, le miró inexpresivo, esto acrecentó el sentimiento de culpa que perturbaba al rubio… ¿Realmente estaba molesto con él?.-_Siento no ser tu apoyo en la misión_.-se disculpo Deidara, cabizbajo y manteniendo su vista en el suelo. El rostro inexpresivo de Sasori paso a uno de sorpresa y después a uno interrogativo. Luego pareció comprender lo que el menor intentaba expresar.

_No estoy molesto Deidara, comprendo la situación. Es sólo que estaba reflexionando la misión encomendada_.- explicó y luego curvo levemente sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa para calmar al rubio. Deidara debería sentirse afortunado; es el único que ha visto a Sasori sonreír con sinceridad, el rubio conoce una parte oculta en Sasori que jamás mostraría a nadie mas ¡Debería sentirse alagado con ello!

Deidara relajo su postura ante esto, mientras tanto el Akasuna se giraba para terminar de preparar todo, sólo tardo unos minutos más antes de voltear nuevamente y dirigirse fuera de la habitación deteniéndose a un costado del rubio para observarlo por ultima vez, sin duda le extrañaría, jamás había realizado una misión sin él. Exceptuando quizá el entonces en el que Orochimaru era su compañero– pero claro en ese tiempo Sasori no había conocido a Deidara— jamás había necesitado ni ansiado tanto a una persona antes de conocer a su alumno, ahora simplemente no podía concebir la vida sin él.

Deidara miro a su maestro y luego le abrazo susurrando un "_vuelve pronto Danna, te quiero_" para luego besar los dulces labios del pelirrojo y soltarlo. El pelirrojo asintió, no tenia que decirlo ¡Por supuesto que volvería pronto! Después de todo hacer esperar a alguien por él no estaba en sus principios y mucho menos con el pelinegro por compañero, la misión no había comenzado y ya estaba deseando regresar. El rubio salió justo detrás del pelirrojo, le siguió en silencio hasta la entrada de la cueva, todo estaba dicho —no querían separarse—.

Frente a la gran entrada ya se encontraba el Uchiha, recargado de espaldas en la pared rocosa del umbral. Inmutable, parecía una estatua en aquella posición tan pacifica, de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Sasori se detuvo a una distancia prudente de él, entrecerró los ojos y miró con desaprobación al pelinegro, este no se inmutó a mirarle, aún estando consiente de su presencia. Deidara siguió su camino hasta posicionarse en el umbral contrario de la puerta, ignorando por completo al Uchiha, después de todo algo que compartía con su Danna era el común desprecio con respecto al pelinegro. La atmosfera entre Itachi y Deidara siempre había sido silenciosamente hostil, Deidara odiaba a Itachi; porque este despreciaba su arte y así seria siempre.

_Hora de irnos Itachi_.- Proclamó el pelirrojo. El Uchiha abrió con parsimonia sus obscuros ojos y espero a que fuera Sasori quien abriera la entrada. Dos figuras sombrías llegaron en ese momento expectantes tras de los dos puestos a misión. Sasori miró a la más alta como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. Pein concedió al Akasuna la autorización para quitar la gran roca que obstruía la cueva.

El pelirrojo formó los sellos correspondientes con sus agiles y diestras manos, la gran y pesada roca comenzó a levantarse junto con un impetuoso estruendo que hizo a la tierra bajo sus pies bailar, el agua se turbaba de un lado a otro.

Itachi espero a que fuera su "líder" quien saliera primero. Sasori se introdujo dentro de su marioneta defensiva; Hiruko. Salió a paso sosegado por la abertura que había quedado al levitar la piedra, concentro hábilmente el chakra necesario para mantener su marioneta sobre el agua. El Uchiha no lo hizo más rápido que él y acompasó el paso de Sasori con el suyo.

_Esperamos por el éxito de la misión_.- comentó Konan mirando fijamente a ambos Akatsukis, luego ella y Pein dieron media vuelta internándose en las sombras de la cueva.

_Vuelvan pronto h'm_.- despidió Deidara mas para Sasori que para Itachi y después de esto la roca cayo sin titubeos en su posición original bloqueando la entrada a la siniestra cueva.

Se alejaron caminando en silencio sin inmutarse a mirarse…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recorrían un largo sendero de tierra, el espeso bosque se extendía infinitamente a los costados de este. El sol iluminaba el firmamento y sólo unas pocas nubes le precedían siendo bañadas por el dorado haz de luz. Había un clima muy agradable, que acogía a los pequeños pajarillos que surcaban el firmamento, deleitando cada uno con las ligeras melodías de la naturaleza. Algo realmente apacible. Pero nada de eso influía en los estados de ánimos de ambos Akatsuki.

Sin embargo, el día transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos. Un día muy aburrido por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta que ambos intelectuales no habían cruzado palabra desde la cueva. La caminata en silencio era una agradable forma de compañía para los dos, aunque ninguno se dignara a aceptarlo. Si fuera por Kisame o Deidara ya hubieran muerto del aburrimiento. Pero siendo los más reservados de Akatsuki no tenían por qué quejarse.

La mente del Akasuna divagaba entre los acontecimientos resientes, situaciones que habían pasado en los últimos meses y lo tenían con los nervios de punta. También el hecho de la misión con Itachi y no dejarse sublevar por el Uchiha. Estar precavido a cualquier movimiento era su prioridad.

El Uchiha por su parte se mantenía callado, quizá planeando alguna estrategia para hacer sucumbir al pelirrojo. O quizá sólo era la mente estresada de Sasori haciéndole idear suposiciones precipitadas y erróneas. Tal vez juzgaba mal al Uchiha, tenia que pensar en ello.

El atardecer no tardo en morir en la lejanía del horizonte, dando paso al obscuro velo de la dama noche, la cual siempre se presentaba acompañada de sus hijas Luna y estrellas. Al percibir el sereno nocturno ambos ninjas tuvieron que hacer una parada para descansar… al menos fue lo que Sasori decidió.

Se establecieron en un pequeño claro distanciado del sendero que antes recorrían, la espesura del bosque rodeaba el pequeño espacio y la luna llena, iluminaba el lugar con sus brillantes ases de luz. Un pequeño arroyo se escuchaba a la distancia. El silencio reinaba y la calma era palpable.

La marioneta defensiva, se abrió con un agudo sonido develando al pelirrojo en su interior. Este se incorporo y los rayos plateados de la luna irradiaron en su rojizo cabello. Su piel de madera fue bañada en esa lluvia plateada, brillando como miles de cristales. Itachi sólo le miró de soslayo aparentando indiferencia ante esa magnifica vista, cerro los ojos para despejar su mente de aquel espectáculo presenciado. Unas leves palmadas en la espalda le hicieron volver de sus pensamientos, miró tras si, Sasori le observaba apacible con sus achocolatadas orbes, inclinado hacia él –puesto que el Uchiha estaba sentado en el césped—.

_Itachi, enciende una fogata. Yo iré al arroyo cercano por agua_.- Dictó el Akasuna, Itachi sólo se limito a asentir, mientras se incorporaba para observar la marcha del pelirrojo en dirección al arrollo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasori caminó a través del bosque por sobre los helechos y rodeando los arboles. A la proximidad del riachuelo, apreció la exuberante vegetación que crecía por sobre los bordes de la cristalina agua, las cuales fulguraban la obscuridad de la noche y reflejaba la redondez brillante de la luna. Se arrodilló cerca de la orilla, llenando una pequeña cantimplora, el agua se turbaba en pequeñas ondas al entrar en el recipiente. Cuando hubo rebosado el agua, el pelirrojo lo extrajo tapando la botella y guardándola en su gabardina. Él no necesitaba de esa agua pero no importaba la mala relación que tuviera con su _temporal_ compañero de equipo, como líder debía cuidar de él – A pesar de todo Itachi era humano—.

Elevó su vista hacia la regordete esfera lunar que se alzaba en el firmamento, sus purpuras orbes destellaron reflejando el brillo plateado. ¿Por qué no simplemente hacia las pases con el Uchiha? Lo único que haría esta absurda guerra seria añadir un problema más a su estrés. Suspiró preguntándose si no estaría actuando como unos niños. Dio un pequeño sorbo a la fría agua en su cantimplora… después de todo sí la necesitaba… El frio pero refrescante líquido pasó por su seca garganta aclarándola gradualmente. Relajó sus hombros y su vista la posó en el cristalino arroyo a sus pies, observo a dos peses juguetones que nadaban entre las obscuras aguas reflejantes del firmamento… tomo la decisión. ¿Por qué ponerse a la altura de Itachi? Ya eran adultos ¿no? Deberían actuar como adultos… Especialmente él…

Regresó por la misma vereda que había recorrido hacia el cristalino afluente. El claro se presento ante su proximidad, el Uchiha había ya encendido la fogata. Sentó a un lado de él, no cruzó palabras pero le ofreció la cantimplora rebosante de agua al pelinegro, este le miro indeciso pero la tomó y sorbió un poco del agua dentro. No volvieron a mirarse…

La noche era serena, solo unas contadas nubes recorrían el cielo con suma lentitud. Las estrellas fulguraban en la lejanía del espacio acompañando a la solitaria Luna. El revoloteo de un búho preparado para la caza y el débil aullido de un lobo en la lejanía eran los sonidos que rompían el silencio en la noche. Los ojos del pelirrojo observaban los pequeños luceros del firmamento, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo su rubio ahora…

_Deberíamos continuar el viaje, no te preocupes por mí. No soy tan débil como piensas_.- Habló el Uchiha sin mirar al pelirrojo. Sasori cerró los ojos antes de inmutarse a mirarlo, un corto silencio se apodero del momento, mientras dirigía su vista hacia el pelinegro, ordenando sus palabras para contestar.

_No tomaré riesgos innecesarios Itachi. Si te llevo a mi ritmo aunque se trate de ti, sin duda acabaras cansado y más en tu condición_.- Aclaró solemne Sasori haciendo referencia a los agotamientos que experimentaba el Uchiha en determinadas ocasiones por el uso excesivo del Sharingan. Sin duda el pelinegro había percibido su ansiedad por regresar a la cueva, Itachi era muy intuitivo para ese tipo de situaciones. Pero no podía hacer las cosas deliberadamente, era un líder por excelencia y tomaría las decisiones previas antes de continuar.

Itachi chasqueo la lengua ante la respuesta del Akasuna.

Sasori e Itachi observaban juntos la fogata frente a ellos. El crujir de la madera al consumirse entre las brasas del fuego, era el ruido predominante en aquel silencio sofocante.

_¿Por qué…?_.-Susurró indeciso de continuar Sasori. Itachi le miró seriamente con aquellos penetrantes ojos obscuros, destellantes de poder que rivalizaban con los del Akasuna. Entonces ambos pares de ojos refulgentes de experiencia se encontraron. La mirada del pelinegro aunque carentes de expresión, invitaba al Akasuna a continuar con su pregunta.

…-

_¿Por qué siendo tú alguien que ha reprimido los sentimientos casi tan perfectamente como yo, te has rebajado hasta compadecerte por el nacimiento de un niño el cual nada tiene que ver contigo?.-_ Acotó Sasori mirando fijamente al pelinegro. La duda destello en la mirada del Uchiha. No había entendido a que se refería el pelirrojo. Sasori suspiró y ordenó nuevamente sus palabras, quizá la pregunta no había sido formulada correctamente… quizá simplemente no había nada que enlazara a qué se refería…-_Tu voto, fue el decisivo para permitir el nacimiento del pequeño que esperamos Deidara y yo_.- Hizo lo que pudo para que la voz no se le quebrara ¿Por qué debía el Uchiha enterarse de los nuevos sentimientos que experimentaba ante la llegada de su bebé?, sin embargo Itachi tomó aquella pausa como algo normal en el cauteloso hablar del pelirrojo_.-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, pudiste simplemente votar por la muerte del pequeño… como todos en la organización esperaban que hicieras… en todo caso ¿Qué ganas tú con su nacimiento?.-_ la mirada del ojimiel seguía puesta firmemente sobre el pelinegro. Itachi curvo una sonrisa en su rostro…

_No puedes simplemente agradecérmelo ¿Cierto?.-_ intentó salir por la tangente.

_Dudo mucho que el frívolo Itachi Uchiha que conozco haya cambiado de la noche a la mañana._- Entrecerró los ojos.

_Siempre tan suspicaz en esto Sasori-san, veo que no puedo jugar la faceta de niño bueno que todos se tragaron ese día._- sostuvo su frente con la palma, cerro sus ojos y una maliciosa risa afloró en su garganta.

_¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia? No entiendo que podría obtener alguien como tú con aquella decisión tomada_.- dijo fríamente el pelirrojo, mirando desaprobatoriamente al pelinegro.

_¿No lo entiendes? Sasori, en la organización no hay nadie a quien considere yo como mi peor enemigo que tú. Con toda tu actitud osas rivalizar con la mía. No hay nadie quien destelle mas respeto en Akatsuki que nosotros, ni el mismísimo Pein puede rivalizar con nuestra magnificencia y excelencia. Perfección es casi lo que somos.-_ Dijo maravillado por la forma tan excelsa en la que se describía a si mismo el Uchiha.

La mirada de desaprobación creció en Sasori. Nada de eso parecía enlazar con la pregunta antes realizada.

_¿Sigues sin entenderlo? Eres el único comparable conmigo. Pero ese bebé es tu perdición Sasori… Los sentimientos son una molestia… por eliminarlos te haz convertido a ti mismo en una marioneta y yo… he exterminado a todo mi clan. Soy lo que soy porque he eliminado aquella debilidad. Tener a ese crio te hará débil… y debes admitir que es un buen punto para atacar y asi por fin dejar de ser tu sombra._- La obscura sonrisa creció en el rostro del Uchiha. Sasori frunció mas el ceño entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Había sido una treta todo aquello?. Claro la confusión en su ser era a causa de los nuevos sentimientos que experimentaba. Justo como el pelinegro había dicho… los sentimientos son una molestia causantes de debilidad… pero ¿Para tener una familia y felicidad debía sacrificar su estatus en Akatsuki? Ese comentario dejaría reflexionando a Sasori toda la noche…

¿Realmente eran esos los fulminantes deseos del Uchiha?

_No te saldrás con la tuya Itachi.-_

_Piensa lo que quieras, la guerra empezará hasta entonces. Ahora ¿qué tal si ponemos de nuestra parte y cooperamos para terminar pronto esta misión? No es agradable nada de esto.-_ Dijo el Uchiha esta vez con una sonrisa mas sincera surcando el rostro.

_Es el comentario mas inteligente que has soltado Itachi._- Correspondió la sonrisa del pelinegro con una propia. Había notado que ahora el ambiente era más ameno.

_Muy gracioso Sasori_.- Bufó divertido el Uchiha. Rieron levemente por unos segundos y luego voltearon a ver la fogata frente a ellos. La madera continuaba consumiéndose en las brazas candentes del fuego. Hubo otro silencio, esta vez uno cómodo. Las llamas continuaban en su ascenso perdiéndose en la frialdad de la noche.

_Tal vez en otras circunstancias…-_ Susurró Itachi, Sasori giró a mirarle interrogante por el comentario, sin embargo el menor no le miró. Un pequeño silencio precedió un tiempo antes de que el pelinegro continuara_.-… Seriamos un gran equipo.-_ Terminó, emitió un pequeño suspiró de felicidad en su garganta. Una refrescante brisa agito los cabellos obscuros y rojos de ambos Akatsuki y la conversación murió en otro agradable silencio. Sí, tal vez en otras circunstancias, en otro momento, otro lugar… hubieran sido grandes compañeros que lucharan codo a codo, con una gran amistad sin precedentes de cimientos... Pero no ahora, no en Akatsuki, no en esa organización llena de criminales y asesinos de rango S, donde tenias que cuidar tus espaldas siempre… porque en Akatsuki no había amigos… si no rivales… y sin embargo hoy había sido proclamada una tregua…

Después de todo, una misión con Itachi no iba a ser tan desagradable.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche transcurrió tranquila y serena. El pelirrojo la paso despierto como era de costumbre en las misiones, él no necesitaba dormir, debía vigilar por la seguridad de su compañero. El Uchiha tampoco estaba acostumbrado a dormir demasiado, pero era humano. Se había adormitado entre periodos aun alerta a cualquier imprevisto. El alba llego sin sorprender a ninguno de los dos Akatsukis. Itachi se adormitó otro rato antes de levantarse… quince minutos transcurrieron…

_Es hora de continuar_.-Anunció el pelirrojo sin mirar a Itachi, consiente de su despertar hace unos momentos. Sasori se levanto para recoger y preparar a su marioneta defensiva. Itachi abrió sus ojos y se incorporó desde el árbol donde se encontraba recargado. Mientras el Akasuna preparaba a Hiruko, él revisaba nuevamente sus armas y que todo estuviera en orden para la misión. Nada parecía fallar; Kunais, Sellos y Shurikens eran más que suficientes como armas de apoyo para la misión, sin embargo… El recuerdo de algo negativo hecho la noche pasada a travesó su mente y una gota de sudor corrió por su cien, cautelosamente dio la vuelta e intento alejarse del lugar antes de escuchar…

_¡ITACHI!.-_

Eso…

El grito airado del pelirrojo hizo eco en el bosque, estremeciéndolo y espantando a las pobres aves que habían estado reposando tranquilas en los arboles. El Uchiha se congeló en su lugar sin valor de mirar a sus espaldas… estaba en problemas. Escucho los pesados pasos del Akasuna dirigiéndose hacia él. Pasó saliva por su reseca garganta decidido a encararlo… Y entonces deseo no haberlo hecho… Un espasmos de miedo recorrió su cuerpo al ver a Sasori consumido en una ira tal, que hasta fulminantes llamaradas parecían rodear su cuerpo… en el sentido más literal de la palabra…

_¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE AL ENGRANE PRINCIPAL DE HIRUKO?!.-_ Arrastró furioso cada una de las palabras. Itachi se rio nervioso y frotó su cabeza antes de contestar…

_¿Era un objeto de este tamaño?.-_ Con sus manos hizo un gesto de medida razonable, una vena apareció en la cabeza de Sasori pero aun así asintió_.-¿café y de un grueso así?.- _Otra afirmación_.-¿Qué estaba en la parte inferior entre dos ensamblajes de cómo… esta talla?._- Otro gesto de medición acompañado de una serie de gestos que intentaban explicar la ubicación del objeto extraviado.

_¡Dime de una jodida vez qué hiciste con él!_.- Exclamó hastiado el Akasuna, su paciencia había acabado, después de todo no es que tuviera mucha.

_Me dijiste que encendiera el fuego_.- Se excusó el Uchiha, poniendo a la defensiva la orden que le había dado el Akasuna antenoche. Hizo un gesto de total obediencia… un angelito…

_¡Lo arrojaste al fuego! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dijiste que haríamos las paces!_.- Gritó Sasori, conteniendo las ganas de romperle la cara a Itachi.

_Fue cuando me caías mal. Y sucedió antes de eso, no estaba seguro de que llegaríamos a un acuerdo luego_.-Cruzó los brazos e intento no mirar al pelirrojo, pero notó que temblaba de la rabia y entonces volvió su vista a él, notando que ahora estaba aún más furioso, puso sus manos al frente en defensa y agrego.-_Perdón_.- ¡Y todo empeoro! Era la disculpa mas falsa que Sasori jamás había escuchado y por supuesto tuvo el efecto contrario al que el Uchiha esperaba.

Todo paso tan rápido, lo único que percibió Itachi fue la gabardina perteneciente al pelirrojo caer a un lado antes de percatarse que su cuerpo estaba totalmente envuelto por el cable envenenado de Sasori. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y el cable se tensó más en torno a su torso, alzo la vista encontrándose con los inexpresivos ojos de Sasori, cargados de una sed de sangre ahora. La mirada siniestra que el Akasuna sólo solía tener cuando revelaba la perfección de su cuerpo inmortal. Una pequeña vocecilla en su interior le susurró… '_date por muerto Itachi'_…

_¿Te gustaría ser una de mis marionetas Itachi?_.- rió siniestramente el pelirrojo y el Uchiha trago saliva, esperando lo que vendría.

_No vas a poderle hacer esto a tu crio cuando colme tu paciencia, mejor ve practicando._- Se excusó Itachi a fin de salvar su pellejo. Y lo logró… sin duda ese comentario había calado en la conciencia del Akasuna, puesto que aflojó el agarre con el que apresaba al Uchiha. El pelinegro sintió el cambio en la expresión de Sasori, había dado en un punto débil. El pelirrojo lo soltó y dio la vuelta sin mirarlo, sin hablar. Le vio alejarse en silencio, pensativo…. Tomar su gabardina y cubrió su cuerpo, ocultando las envenenadas armas con las que había amenazado al Uchiha. Extrajo un pergamino en blanco, conjuró unos sellos y Hiruko –Ahora inservible para viajar—desapareció dentro de aquel rollo de papel y en su vacio apareció el garabato que anunciaba el nombre de la marioneta. Suspiró y retomó el camino hacia la aldea destino –Gracias al pelinegro tendría que caminar ahora—, Itachi lo siguió en silencio…

.-.-.-.-.-.

La brisa removía las copas de los arboles suavemente de un lado a otro, el canto de los pajarillos era el único sonido que acompañaba el andar de ambos Akatsukis, quienes no se habían dirigido ni una sola palabra desde el alba. El pelirrojo mantenía su vista en el terroso camino, sumido plenamente en sus pensamientos. Mientras el Uchiha sólo se conservaba en su habitual personalidad.

Silencio y más silencio, un andar fantasmal.

Después de unas horas Sasori pareció haber terminado de reflexionar y recompuso su faceta. El silencio era abrumador… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que el Akasuna había tenido una misión tan tranquila como esta?... "_Desde Orochimaru_" se respondió internamente. Estaba tan acostumbrado a las constantes charlas que Deidara emprendía cada vez que tenían misión; en las cuales casi no tenía participación, pues su compañero se encargaba de acaparar siempre el silencio y él sólo tenia que responder con monosilábicos o asentimientos cuando era estrictamente necesario. Deidara parecía más una radio que se mantenía encendida en la estación de noticias durante todo el viaje. El silencio ya era algo molesto después de la costumbre que su compañero le había inculcado.

Suspiró, exhalando el aire por su boca. Itachi había pedido una tregua la noche anterior ¿acaso debía arruinarla por lo de esta mañana? Debería al menos intentar que la misión fuera amena o mínimo un poco… ¿_agradable_?... pero… ¿de qué se supone que podía hablarle al Uchiha? Tardo otro cuarto de hora rebuscando en su cerebro acerca de qué podría emprender una charla con el pelinegro… sin éxito. Suspiró derrotado e hizo un intento…

_Y… ¿Cómo ves el clima Itachi_?.-

_El clima no se ve idiota, se siente._- Respondió monótonamente el pelinegro sin inmutarse a mirarle. Bajo el cuello de su gabardina escondía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, que Sasori, a pesar de que no vio pudo intuir.

'_Primer intento… fallido'…_

_¡Por eso te pregunto estúpido porque yo no puedo sentir!.-_ Refunfuñó el pelirrojo, apunto de inflar sus mejillas y cruzarse de brazos, un hábito tan peculiar de Deidara, el cual había sido inevitable que el pelirrojo aprendiera. Pero no lo hizo, pues recordó con quien se encontraba, de hacerlo hubiera tenido un resultado mucho peor del que ya estaba.

_Mira Sasori, te dije que quería cumplir la misión rápidamente. No que quería llevarme bien contigo_.- Respondió el pelinegro sin que su actitud se viera afectada por el ofensivo comentario del Akasuna. Sasori suspiró resignado.

_Discúlpame_.-susurró irónicamente.-Es _solo que no estoy tan acostumbrado como antes al silencio… sabes Deidara es muy hablador._-Miró hacia otro lado para evitar el sonrojo que el nombre de su rubio le causaba.

_Mmm_.- El Uchiha puso los ojos en blanco mientras emitía un bufido de comprensión.

_Supongo que Kisame es igual contigo_.- Comentó parcialmente el pelirrojo, mirando sin expresión alguna a Itachi. ¿Habían comenzado una charla?

_Yo lo ignoro_.- Respondió secamente, sin mirarlo.

_La diferencia es que yo no soy capaz de ignorar a Deidara_.- Frunció el ceño, ¿es que acaso Itachi era indiferente hasta con su mismo compañero? Con él lo comprendía, no eran precisamente amigos. Las actitudes que ellos dos mostraban no eran más que apariencias para con los demás, para mantener el margen de respeto que deseaban, pero al menos en su caso Deidara conocía una parte de él que jamás mostraría a los otros. Y que él estuviera enterado de que la misma situación ocurría entre Hidan y Kakuzu, Konan y Pein e incluso Zetsu y Tobi… bueno Tobi no ocultaba nada frente a nadie, simplemente era el mismo.

_¿Me estas diciendo cómo debo actuar con mi compañero?_.- Detuvieron su andar y el Uchiha por fin dirigió su vista a Sasori alzando una ceja, el Akasuna le miró indiferente y ligeramente molesto.

_Sólo estoy marcando la diferencia entre un buen líder que escucha las opiniones de sus subordinados a un "líder" completamente ignorante del bien de su equipo_.- Respondió secamente el pelirrojo desafiando a Itachi con la mirada.

_¡Por supuesto! El buen líder que comprende a la perfección lo que sucede con su compañero, Sasori tu inexperiencia frente a la situación de Deidara se nota a leguas. No tienes idea de lo qué está sucediendo, y te encierras en tu taller para evitar participar en ello_- Sasori contrajo su expresión ante las acusaciones de Itachi. Pareció querer objetar algo pero no tenía como rebatir las palabras frías y a la vez tan ciertas del Uchiha.

'_comencé a temerle a mi enemigo, cuando empezó a tener razón'._

_Otra cosa… lo que mi compañero; Kisame y yo hagamos no es de tu incumbencia. No te metas_.- Señaló, con sus severos ojos negros entrecerrados y prosiguió la caminata frente al pelirrojo para evitar que percibiera un leve sonrojo, invisible a simple vista, que cruzó sus mejillas, al percatarse del doble sentido oculto en sus vocablos. Tanta cautela para nada, pues Sasori quedo ajeno a cualquier cosa, reflexionando la cruel verdad a través de las palabras que el pelinegro le escupió en la cara.

Entrecerró los ojos ante el dolor mental que ejercían las afirmaciones del Uchiha. Por primera vez el gran Akasuna no Sasori había cedido ante un menor. Él, tan cauto y solemne lleno de años de vida en experiencia y sabiduría, experiencia y sabiduría que no le servían de nada en esta situación. Era tan ignorante como un niño en torno a este tema, debía aceptarlo. ¿Cómo actuar frente a algo que nunca tuviste?

Itachi se había alejado ya un estrecho tramo sin sopesar una pequeña espera para su líder. Sasori chasqueó la lengua y miró con odio la silueta lejana del Uchiha, Itachi tenia razón eso era lo que más lo frustraba, apretó los puños por la impotencia, debía actuar como lo que era, alguien sabio, en vez de odiar al Uchiha debía tomar aquello como un punto de certeza, realmente eso era lo que le faltaba, alguien que se lo hiciera ver, que le hiciera ver el hecho de que no podía huir de esa situación como un cobarde, pero ¡oh que difícil era aceptar que estaba equivocado! y que alguien más, alguien que por desgracia era Itachi Uchiha, tenia razón. Entonces recompuso su postura y retomó el camino con su rostro inexpresivo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegaron sin ningún otro imprevisto a la aldea de Centla, justo cuando el crepúsculo empezaba a morir, tal y como había sido planeado por el pelirrojo. Nada parecía alertar sus presencias ni tampoco parecía concebirse algo que dificultara la misión, aún así hicieron una ronda de guardia e investigación cerca del lugar a atacar, el cual era el palacio del líder de la aldea. La formidable entrada estaba custodiada por dos ninjas de rango Chunninl, algo fácil con lo que lidiar para ambos Akatsukis. La cabeza pelirroja y la negra se asomaron por sobre unos arbustos sin ser advertidos.

_Y bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?_.- Preguntó el pelinegro con una pequeña ramita de arbusto en su cabello.

_Pues… tú lo distraes y yo entro… Ah, tienes una rama en tu cabeza_.- Dijo sin apartar la vista de la pequeña ramita.

_¡Quítala, quítala!_.- Sasori cubrió la boca del pelinegro con su mano antes de que sus gritos alertaran a los ninjas. Removió la traviesa rama que adornaba la cien del Uchiha, se la enseño girándola en sus narices y luego la tiró. Colocó un dedo en sus labios e imitó el ruido del silencio, antes de liberar la boca del pelinegro. Itachi carraspeo un poco, no se esperaba aquel tacto –el cual, debía admitir que no era desagradable—.

_Lo distraigo. Exactamente ¿Cómo?_.- Preguntó en un susurro.

_Veamos_.- Evaluó calculando las opciones y posibilidades. -_si estuviera Deidara le diría que hiciera una explosión en un radio de cincuenta metro al este, así los ninjas se alejarían a revisar lo sucedido y entre la confusión, tendríamos tiempo suficiente para bajar al lugar conocido_.- Miró al pelinegro, quien mantenía una expresión aburrida, odiaba que lo comparara con Deidara.- _Pero supongo que en este caso la misión podría ser más sigilosa. Sal y enfréntalos con tu Mangekyou Sharingan. Súmelos en una alucinación el suficiente tiempo para bajar_.- Itachi asintió.

_¿Cuanto tiempo necesitas?.-_

_Esto se realiza en diez minutos, pero danos veinte ya que no conoces completamente el lugar._-

_Quince, tómalo o déjalo.-_

…- Sasori miro con un deje de molestia al pelinegro.

_No puedo mantenerlos tanto tiempo en el Mangekyou si no estoy presente. Además ¿Qué hay si también hay guardias dentro? No podría apoyarte en la lucha_.-

_Estás diciendo que no puedo encargarme de unos cuantos ninjas de rango inferior.-_

_No puedes ni encargarte de un embarazo_.- Soltó el pelinegro y giró su rostro hacia otra parte mientras emitía un silbido inocente-

_¡Está bien, quince!.-_ Y también aparto su vista, inflando sus mejillas.

Itachi se incorporo y salió del escondite entre los arbustos. Los guardias alertaron rápidamente la gabardina negra de nubes rojas. Tomaron una posición ofensiva sacando sus Kunais y Shurikens, pero cometieron un error al enfrentar de esa forma a Itachi. El Uchiha alzo su mano con lentitud, señalando hacia los ninjas con su dedo índice.

Al instante Itachi desapareció como un susurro en el viento. Los chunnins se sorprendieron y comenzaron a escrutar el espacio vacio donde antes hubiera estado el Akatsuki, Una ilusión del Mangekyou Sharingan. Ambos ninjas observaban el entorno, alertados, no fuera a ser que aquel peligroso ninjas los atacara por las espaldas. Nerviosos miraban aterrados hacia todos los lugares posibles, empuñaban sus armas con especial fuerza, listos para realizar cualquier movimiento deliberado.

'_Tumb'_

Un estruendoso sonido los aterró, se acercaron para apoyarse, esperando la técnica mortal del Uchiha. _¡Oh my…!_ Al alzar sus rostros, no pudieron dar crédito a lo que veían. ¡Un Ipop gigante se alzaba inmenso frente a ellos desde la espesura del bosque! El monstruoso aparato se encendió, _flasheando_ a los dos aterrados ninjas, un tic en el ojo se apodero de ellos y casi llegaron al punto de abrazarse y llorar como niños. Entonces, ¡Empezó la tortura! El Ipop marco la palabra _trauma-total _y de inmediato la canción de Barney se apodero de todo el ambiente, el máximo volumen hizo temblar la tierra y los tímpanos de los pobres ninjas…

_Listo.-_ Sonrió perversamente el Uchiha haciendo una señal a su compañero para que saliera. El pelirrojo observó con duda el frente. Los Shinobis aun se encontraban allí, paralizados, con los ojos completamente en blanco y sus bocas abiertas en horror, como si hubieran visto un fantasma, pero ¿Qué era lo que les había hecho Itachi a esos pobres hombres? El Uchiha seguía inamovible parado en el mismo lugar y los ninjas no parecían haberse percatado de la presencia del pelinegro frente a ellos. Salió algo dudoso y se dirigió con suma calma a la entrada. Mientras veía como el Uchiha se acercaba a uno de los ninjas y le sacaba la lengua en frente de su cara. Cosa que el pobre Chunnin no pudo percibir puesto que se encontraba perdido en el terrible Genjutsu-de-contaminación-acústica.

_Itachi deja tus payasadas y ven para acá.-_

_Eres tan aburrido…-_Bufó, miró juguetón al aterrorizado ninja frente a él y un atisbo de malicia resplandeció en su rostro, volvió su vista al pelirrojo y le llamó. -_Oye Sasori ¿No traes un plumón?_.- Dijo con malicia, y de nuevo sus ojos se posaron en los pobres guardias mientras evaluaba las travesuras que se le ocurrían.

_No_.- Respondió secamente el marionetista, chasqueando la lengua y frunciendo el ceño, completamente arto de la actitud del pelinegro, ¡Y eso que él lo creía más serio! Itachi también bufó y viendo que el pelirrojo no le hacia ni el más mínimo caso, opto por abandonar su travesura y continuar con la misión.

_No tuviste infancia ¿cierto?_ – Dijo para irritar a su compañero, mientras caminaba y miraba el techo con suma inocencia.

_Más bien, diría que tú tuviste demasiada infancia_.- Rebatió Sasori sin muchos ánimos de dirigirle la mirada al pelinegro. Entonces Itachi ya no dijo nada ¡Que aburridos eran los viejos!

Entraron en el palacio, Itachi siempre detrás de Sasori, ya que no desconocía el camino. Sasori dio unas cuantas vueltas, cruzo varios corredores e incluso el recorrido se le hizo algo tedioso al Uchiha. Por fin entraron a una habitación muy bien escondida dentro de la mansión, no había absolutamente nada a pesar de que el Uchiha se esforzó por captar algo. Sasori se arrodillo en el suelo de madera y fue cuando el moreno notó una pequeña puertecilla camuflada entre las tablas del piso. El pelirrojo la abrió con mucho cuidado y la madera crujió con levedad, develando unas escaleras que daban hacia un obscuro sótano. Sasori se incorporó listo para bajar, dando cuidadosamente el primer paso en el descenso del primer escalón, sin pensarlo, tomó firmemente la mano del pelinegro. Itachi se sonrojo ante aquello y paso saliva por su garganta sorpresivamente reseca.

'_Sasori le había tomado la mano y estaban bajando hacia un obscuro sótano'._

_Ah… Sasori_.- Susurró dejándose llevar por el pelirrojo. Su corazón comenzó un veloz galope y el caliente sonrojo creció en su tez.

_Ten cuidado Itachi… Podrías caer. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…_- Sasori inició una cuenta e Itachi retiró su mano bruscamente al entender que sólo era por su seguridad.

_¡No necesito tu ayuda! Puedo ir con cuidado. __¡Agárrale la mano a Deidara!_.- ¿Por qué se había desilusionado tanto al saber que era por eso y no por otra cosa?

_Está bien Itachi. Cinco, seis, siete, ocho...-_

Pasaron unos minutos mientras bajaban. La cuenta seguía y seguía por alguna razón que no entendía.

_Cuarenta y siete, cuarenta y ocho, cuarenta y nueve, cincuenta...-_

_¡¿Por qué cuentas?!_.- Exclamó ya hastiado el pelinegro. ¡Con unas terribles ganas de empujar al marionetista escaleras abajo! Y eso porque los números comenzaban a agolparse en su cabeza.

_El ultimo escalón es el más alto. Es el número cincuenta y dos. Necesito ubicarlo o podríamos caer. Cincuenta, cincuenta y uno…_-

_Ah… Sasori... contaste uno dos vec…_-

_Cincuenta y do… ¡Ah!_.- Sasori dio un paso en falso y al intentar sostenerse, se aferró a la manga del pelinegro, lo cual lo tomó desprevenido y sin tiempo para apoyarse cayó junto con Sasori una distancia de medio-metro.

_Ah…_- Gimió en dolor el Akasuna, el pelinegro había caído encima de él. Colocó sus manos a los costados de los hombros del Uchiha, haciendo un débil intento de alejarlo, volvió a gemir en vano, el peso de Itachi sobre él seguía siendo dominante. Cuando el moreno hubo reaccionado del impacto intentó incorporarse, puso sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Sasori, pero sintió la caliente respiración y aliento del pelirrojo cerca de su rostro. Le miró debajo de él, apenas se daba cuenta, pero Sasori era mucho menor que él, observo su delicado rostro fruncido por el dolor y ligeramente sonrosado, lo que más le deleito fue observar su barbilla, aun conservando la ligera redondez de la niñez, siguió bajando sus negros ojos hacia su gabardina ligeramente entreabierta por la caída, develando el pecho del marionetista y con una inquietante curiosidad observó el corazón del mayor, teniendo el extraño impulso de tocarlo. El Uchiha se sonrojo excesivamente, al percatarse de todo lo que había estado observando en el pelirrojo, volvió su rostro hasta el del pelirrojo, percatándose de que él había abierto sus achocolatados ojos y lo observaban sorprendidos y temerosos.

_Itachi…san…-_ Susurró con la respiración entrecortada. Sus labios temblaron ante la cercanía del rostro del pelinegro. El calor del cuerpo del Uchiha sobre él… se sentía tan… _bien_. El moreno acercó su rostro para averiguar qué sensaciones despertaba en el cuerpo del marionetista. Sus labios se rosaron con levedad. Sasori gimió y cerró sus ojos, exhalando su aliento caliente sobre el ardiente rostro de Itachi. Entonces el recuerdo de la palabra "_Danna_" acompasada con una jovial voz, inundó su mente.

_Espera Itachi_.- Puso sus manos sobre el pecho Uchiha y lo alejó sin mucha fuerza. Itachi, interrumpido, se incorporó en ese momento. Confundido por lo que acababa de hacer y su reacción a todo esto. Tenia que recordar que odiaba a Sasori _¿O no?_

Ambos se incorporaron rápidamente sin mirarse y percatarse del sonrojo que cruzaba sus mejillas. Sasori carraspeo un poco para evitar usar la voz de Uke que había usado hacia unos minutos.

_E-El… objetivo está por aquí_.- Dijo atropelladamente, dirigiéndose a una habitación levemente iluminada.

_Seguro… yo te sigo_.- Comentó, acicalando su desenredado cabello. Observó el ligero paso del pelirrojo y se preguntó qué hubiera sucedido si Sasori no le hubiera detenido, no le gustaba pensar que probablemente ahora estuviera acostado en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, con las piernas del pelirrojo rodeando su cintura y ¡Oh my…! ¿Por qué estaba pensando aquello? ¡Ahora estaba sangrando! Que bueno que Sasori no le estaba mirando, limpió el lujurioso hilillo de sangre que recorría su nariz con la manga de su gabardina y se acerco hacia su líder intentando olvidar lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos.

Pasaron el umbral y Sasori se dedico a buscar en los cajones de un viejo mueble. Lo hizo con torpeza, algo nervioso hasta que por fin extrajo un pequeño paquete. Ese era el objetivo, el objeto que Pein les había encomendado conseguir. Lo tomó fuertemente entre las dos manos y acunó en su pecho, sintiendo el ritmo de su, aún, aturdido corazón. Itachi se mantenía recargado de espaldas en el umbral, esperando por el pelirrojo, no lo apresuraba por el simple hecho de que él también quería reponerse de lo sucedido.

_¡Alguien se infiltro en el palacio! ¡Todos alerta! ¡Revisen cada rincón!.-_

Sasori e Itachi se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquellos gritos. Escucharon petrificados el correr de la seguridad por los pasillos. El pelirrojo guardo el paquete entre sus ropas y se dirigió con rapidez al lado de Itachi.

_¡¿Qué sucedió Itachi?!.-_

_El… el Genjutsu… se disipó cuando caí sobre… ti…_- Lo miró y el sonrojo volvió a cubrir sus mejillas.

_Tenemos que escapar_.- Comentó evadiendo la respuesta del menor. Se apresuro a llegar hacia las escaleras junto con Itachi detrás de él. Pero varios guardias aparecieron bloqueando la salida. Para su suerte todavía no notaban su presencia gracias a la obscuridad que predominaba en la habitación. Sin pensarlo Sasori tomo a Itachi del brazo y lo arrastro a un rincón, con la esperanza de que pudieran escapar apenas los guardias bajaran la escalera. Esperaron…

El descenso de los Shinobis era hecho con cautela, la madera de los escalones crujía lentamente, uno por uno, un paso a la vez, era una de esas esperas que tanto exasperaban al pelirrojo, quien tragaba con dificultad y se mantenía atento_. ¡Maldita espera eterna! _Por fin cuando estuvieron cerca del peligroso escalón, Sasori utilizó sus hilos de Chakra he hizo tropezar y caer a los guardias.

_¡Ahora Itachi, ahora!.-_ Exclamó el pelirrojo, tomando inconscientemente, _otra vez_, la mano de Itachi. Lo haló con una rapidez tal, que al Uchiha no le dio tiempo de pensar mal. Rápidamente ambos Akatsukis subieron precipitadamente la escalera, cerraron la pequeña puertecilla para darles un tiempo más de ventaja y corrieron por el pasillo en dirección a la entrada. Escaparían, estaban cerca, debían hacerlo… Sin embargo, escucharon voces… se percataron de que el palacio estaba repleto de guardias. Sasori evaluó la situación con suma rapidez.

_¡Itachi usa tu Sharingan y confunde a los guardias!.-_

_¡Tengo una mejor idea! ¡Qué tal si te visto de neko y te dejo a merced de ellos!.-_

_¡Pervertido!.-_

_¡Explotador! No puedo usar mi Sharingan continuamente. Y menos contra tantos.-_

_Necesitamos algo que los distraiga y podamos huir, Deidara…-_

_¡Deja de compararme con Deidara! Quizá sus técnicas sirvan en este tipo de situaciones, al igual que las de Kisame. ¡Pero evalúa esto líder! Nos pusieron a ambos cabecillas de equipo para realizar con cautela y eficacia la misión, no para hacer alboroto y desastre como nuestros compañeros.-_

_¡Pues felicidades! ¡Lo lograste!.-_

_¡Sí claro! ¡Échale la culpa al Uchiha! ¡El Uchiha desafió al Shodaime! ¡El Uchiha mató a su clan! ¡El Uchiha es un traidor de su aldea! ¡El Uchiha esto! ¡El Uchiha aquello! ¿Qué hay del Akasuna?.-_

_¡Silencio, ya!.-_ Exclamó Sasori tan fuerte como pudo, estaba totalmente hastiado del pelinegro. ¡Juraba por Jashin que quería azotarlo contra la pared! Los guardias advirtieron la discusión y corrieron hacia el encuentro. Sasori no teniendo otra opción, extrajo de sus ropas el pergamino con el número tres impreso en él y su marioneta predilecta hizo aparición. Entonces, ante la expectativa de los guardias realizo el sello correspondiente y Sandaime reveló aquello por lo que era conocido; La arena de hierro.

Las paredes del palacio cayeron tan rápido como el prisma rectangular golpeó contra ella. Sólo entonces el pelinegro y el pelirrojo aprovecharon para escapar. Los guardias salieron tras ellos. Era una lastima que no tuviera alguna de las obras de Deidara para escapar.

_¡Sasori haz algo! ¡Líder!.-_

_Tengo una idea. Pero no creo que funcione. Aunque lo hizo en mi aldea…-_

_¡Hazlo! -_

Sasori paro en seco e Itachi tardo en parar un poco más. El Uchiha estaba apunto de gritarle a Sasori qué estaba haciendo. Pero en ese momento los ninjas los alcanzaron, Itachi se sobresaltó y estaba dispuesto a usar el Katon, aunque quemara al marionetista en el intento –Cosa que le haría mucha gracia— cuando de improviso Sasori se dio la vuelta encarando a los Shinobis, señalando una dirección random en la lejanía y exclamando.

_¡Miren Barack Obama!.-_

_¡¿El presidente?!.-_ Exclamó Itachi.

Los ninjas se quedaron observando desencajados y con una ceja arqueada, hasta que uno comento.

_¡No nos engaña! ¿Qué clase de truco estúpido es ese?.-_

_Cierto…-_Suspiro el Akasuna cabizbajo tanto porque no había funcionado como por la vergüenza de la situación.-_Es sólo un árbol…_

_¡Un árbol! ¿Dónde?.-_ Entonces todos los Shinobis voltearon e incluso Itachi trato de enfocar la vista para observar mejor. Sasori miró a Itachi totalmente decepcionado.

_¿Por qué la gente estúpida me rodea?_.- Realizó un gesto de decepción al cielo. Quizá exigiéndole a Jashin-sama que le devolviera la cordura a la escritora. Imposible, hasta para el mismísimo Jashin-sama.

_¡Itachi vámonos!.-_ Tomó al Uchiha por la mano nuevamente –al parecer ya le había gustado—y lo haló tan rápido como pudo para escapar. En la lejanía ambos Akatsukis se perdieron, más rápido incluso que el tiempo que les había tomado llegar.

…

Es madera de roble ¿verdad?.- Comentó finalmente uno de los distraídos ninjas, mientras que los otros asentían aún con sus ojos puestos en el árbol.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La roca que cubría la entrada de la cueva Akatsuki fue elevada a tempranas horas de la mañana. Todos se percataron del regreso de los Akatsukis. Hidan soltó una blasfemia al terrible ruido que provocaba el abrir la puerta y el cual lo había despertado de su apacible sueño. Kakuzu miró con los ojos entrecerrados su gabardina, manchada del café que se había derramado por las vibraciones de la cueva.

_Ellos lavarán esto… y no lo harán en lavadora...-_

Konan dejo los platos a medio lavar y corrió a la puerta para recibir a sus dos compañeros, Kisame la siguió de cerca feliz de volver a ver a su Koi. Zetsu apareció espontáneamente cerca de la entrada y Tobi corrió al encuentro, cayendo un par de veces en el transcurso. Deidara fue el ultimo en llegar al punto de reunión, venia con el rostro embarrado en helado de vainilla y comiendo unos doritos nachos. La gabardina a medio abrir dejando entrever su vientre.

El pelirrojo y el pelinegro aparecieron en la entrada con los rostros cansados y unas horribles ojeras… que en Itachi realmente no hacían mucha diferencia pero en Sasori, vaya que eso era nuevo. Miles de ramitas y hojitas de árbol adornaban el sedoso cabello de ambos Akatsukis, al igual que las indecorosas manchas de lodo y tierra advertían a Konan la posibilidad de ponerlos a lavar ellos mismos sus uniformes. Los ojos obscuros y marrones, parecían amenazar con quedarse cerrados ante cada parpadeo. Itachi señalo a Sasori sin mucho ánimo y emitió en un susurro…

_Me empujó toda la noche…-_

_Y yo que pensaba que pinocho era el Uke de la organización_.- Burló Hidan ante el comentario cargado de doble sentido que el pelinegro soltó. El pagano sonriendo de manera sádica acababa de llegar junto con su filosa guadaña, dispuesto a destajar a los culpables de irrumpir en su apacible dormir. Pero parecía que las palabras surtían mejor efecto que el ataque físico. Itachi entrecerró los ojos y Sasori también lo miró sin mucho ánimo de rebatir.

De improviso, Deidara se acerco jovial a su maestro y beso su mejilla como bienvenida, dejando en ella algunos rastros de vainilla, Sasori sintió el frio beso del rubio y se sobresalto apartando el sueño de sus ojos. El sueño de Itachi también se disipo al ver eso. Deidara noto la pequeña mancha amarilla en la mejilla de su Danna y dio una pequeña lamida en ella, a lo que Sasori e Itachi respondieron con un sonrojo. Itachi por sentirse deseoso de hacer lo mismo, de rosar la piel de Sasori con sus propios labios, o recorrerla con su lengua. Agito la cabeza de un lado a otro disipando el depravado pensamiento.

Entonces Kisame se acerco a él y lo abrazo sonriente, Itachi correspondió el abrazo de su pareja acurrucándose en su pecho disimuladamente.

_Argh, esto es jodidamente enfermo_.- Exclamó Hidan haciendo una mueca de repugnancia y mejor se dio la vuelta, viendo que nadie tenía ganas de tomarlo en cuenta, evaluó la posibilidad de ir a buscar la _atención_ de Kakuzu. Entonces el peliplateado salió de la sala.

_Bien Sasori, Itachi. Pein los está esperando por favor vayan a su encuentro_.- Invitó Konan con una ligera sonrisa como bienvenida y después de aquello se giró para ir a continuar con sus labores. Sasori miró a Itachi y este asintió, se separaron de sus parejas con dulzura y comenzaron a andar en dirección al despacho del líder.

_¡Te esperaré en el cuarto Danna!.-_ Comentó feliz Deidara. Observando como su Danna realizaba un gesto de afirmación con su mano.

El pelirrojo pasó al lado de Tobi y Zetsu. La planta bipolar abrió sus venus y con sus ojos amarillos observó el pausado andar de ambos Akatsukis. Entonces comento con su siniestra voz…

_Misión completa ¿No?_.- A lo que el Akasuna simplemente asintió sin mirarlo y sin detenerse a observarlo. Entonces Zetsu volvió a camuflajearse entre las paredes, era algo extraño y siempre aparecía cuando menos se le esperaba ¡A veces simplemente asustaba! el dicho de _'las paredes oyen'_ jamás pudo haber sido más cierto. Tobi los miró pasar sin emitir ni una sóla palabra. Sasori lo miró, él realmente actuaba muy extraño. Definitivamente Deidara lo había puesto en su lugar con tantos desquites que había realizado con él. Si no lo conociera y pensara que Tobi realmente tenia capacidad de razonamiento diría que estaba en una profunda meditación… pero eso era imposible… por favor… era sólo Tobi ¿_cierto_?. Atrás todavía se encontraban Kisame y Deidara mirando la marcha de sus respectivos compañeros.

_¿No iras con ellos?.-_ Preguntó Kisame mirando al menor.

_No._- Suspiró.- _Pein no quiere verme, si lo hace es capaz de hacerme una cesárea, desmembrarme, dar a mi niño en adopción y vender mis órganos_.- Comentó con algo de miedo el ojiazul ante el terrible pensamiento de cómo iría sucediendo cada cosa.

_Sí que tienes una mala imagen de Pein. Además eso sonó como algo que haría Kakuzu_.- El rubio comenzó a andar y Kisame lo siguió. Deidara volvió a suspirar.

_De cualquier forma, sé que me quiere diez metros bajo tierra.-_

Entonces Hidan estornudo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Los pasillos se hicieron un recorrido extensamente largo para los intelectuales y es que, se sentían tentados a posponer el informe de la misión con Pein con tal de retirarse a sus cuartos y dormir. Itachi bostezo y Sasori lo miró con la misma intención. En su deambulante caminar casi chocan con la puerta de la oficina. Sasori se limitó a abrir dando el paso primero a Itachi. Ambos entraron con suma pesadez. La oficina les daba aún más sueño puesto que estaban casi al borde de colapsar y caer dormidos en la alfombra. Pein se encontraba en su escritorio con el periódico en mano y una taza de café humeante a su derecha, pero estaba totalmente consiente de la presencia de ambos intelectuales.

_Espero buenas noticias_.- Comentó Pein sin mirarlos con aún con la vista puesta en la sección de deportes. Los dos Akatsukis se acercaron hacia el líder y fue entonces cuando Pein, retiró el periódico de su campo de visión para prestar atención al reporte. Itachi dio otro largo bostezó, Sasori volvió a mirarlo e Itachi también le dirigió una fría mirada.

_Antes que nada lider-sama le exijo que jamás vuelva a ponerme con este incompetente mocoso_.- Habló con dureza el Akasuna. Pein levanto una ceja e Itachi miró al pelirrojo con sumo odio.

_Lo mismo opino. No quiero volverle a ver la cara. ¡No hay peor líder!.-_ Itachi hizo un gesto de autosuficiencia y Sasori gruño por lo bajo.

_Hago las cosas mejor solo.-_

_Lo mismo opino.-_

_Lo que digan, lo que digan. Díganme, ¿Lo consiguieron?_.- Exclamó Pein pasando por alto el ambiente hostil que se formaba. Él estaba interesado en otras cosas.

Itachi frunció el ceño y bufó por lo bajo, Pein no los estaba tomando en cuenta, dirigió su vista al pelirrojo. Sasori entorno sus ojos fastidiado pero no se opuso a nada, rebuscó entre sus ropas el pequeño paquete, lo miró un momento y lo entregó en las manos del líder. Pein casi le arrebata el objeto apenas el pelirrojo se lo tendió, lo acercó hacia sí rebosante de felicidad y lo acarició con su mejilla.

_¡Buen trabajo!.- _felicitó eufórico.

El pelirrojo y el pelinegro lo miraron desencajados, con una ceja alzada y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Pein comenzó a desenvolver el objeto. Entonces un tic severo en el ojo se apodero de los dos intelectuales, al apreciar en las manos de Pein un libro.

_¡El desenlace de Icha Icha Paradise! ¡Por fin es mío!.- _Pein casi salta como un niño en navidad.

_¡Arriesgue mi vida, mi dignidad y mi poca cordura en una misión con este tonto…! ¡¿Por un libro?!._- Exclamaron al unisón el Uchiha y el Akasuna señalándose el uno al otro. Pein los miró incomodo por un momento, ya que le habían cortado su inspiración y luego dijo…

_Déjenme disfrutar de este momento solo.-_

La puerta fue cerrada en sus narices con una brutalidad tal que el café en su escritorio terminó desparramado sobre el periódico que estaba leyendo.

_Rectifico lo dicho ¡No hay peor líder que él!...- _Exclamó Itachi detrás de la puerta con una furia jamás vista en él, jadeo unos segundo por el sobreesfuerzo que las palabras llenas de odio habían ocasionado en su garganta…- _el segundo lugar lo obtienes tú._- dijo más calmado y sonriente, mirando al Akasuna. Quien le dirigió una mirada de reproche. Cruzaron sus poderosos ojos unos segundos y en silencio se dieron la espalda alejándose, cada quien a su habitación.

Una sonrisa imperceptible se extendió por sus rostros. Después de todo su misión no había sido tan mal…

* * *

**N/A**: Siento el intento de ItaSaso, no he podido resistir la tentación. Realmente amo el Uchiha'sxSassy. Sé que generalmente respondo sus reviews pero esta vez no podré (ú.u) aun así se los agradezco de todo corazón, a cada uno de ustedes mis queridos lectores, ustedes son los que me animan a seguir con esta historia (;w;) no, más bien ustedes son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Créanme que han pasado tantas cosas que me han hecho querer abandonar la escritura (u.u) pero gracias a sus reviews seguimos aquí (:D) No esperen el próximo capitulo pronto ni yo misma tengo idea de qué podría tratar, así que ¡Acepto cualquier idea random!

Thanky, thanky a todos ustedes, besos y espero nos leamos pronto, sayo~


End file.
